


El poder de 5-0

by CAGZ901203



Series: Poder [1]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Primer intento de Crossover, Viajes en el tiempo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAGZ901203/pseuds/CAGZ901203
Summary: El equipo de 5-0 y algunos amigos viajan inesperadamente al futuro, entre averiguar que la magia existe y que el futuro era diferente a lo pensado, tal vez están ante la última oportunidad de la humanidad ante la batalla final. No beta





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer intento de fic, por lo menos como Crossover, lo hago como una especie de terapia por un bache de depresión que ahora enfrento, espero que sus criticas sean de mucha ayuda y disculpen si hay momentos en que mi escritura es un poco... extravagante, es en rachas mi escritura, pero me gustaría compartirlo ahora.  
> En cuestiones de la trama empieza al final de la segunda temporada de Hawaii 5-0, hasta el momento he visto a la temporada 8 de manera concreta, algunas cosas no quiero que cambien y otras cambiaran para mi historia.

**Prólogo**

 

-¡La magia existe!-gritó Grace a su madre- vi un hada…

 

-Eso no es cierto, soñabas- repuso Rachel con tranquilidad a su hija

 

-No se por que no me creés, Danno si me creyó, es más decidimos crear una casa para hadas…

 

Rachel volteó los ojos: Daniel siempre le metía ideas tontas y ella no tenía la paciencia para lidiar con ellas. Volteo a ver a Grace cuando el mundo se puso negro en un segundo, no era un desmayo era algo más…

 

Danny estaba en su sillón tomando cerveza mientras de frotaba los ojos cansados, veía noticias al azar aun pensando en como Grace podría despegar de la isla en cualquier momento.

 

Las noticias hablaban de la muerte del multimillonario Amram Durlo, empresario Israelí conocido por sus obras de caridad, dejó a su única hija Eliseba como heredera, Danny notó como ella estaba destrozada y no se molestaba en ocultarlo, de hecho cayó al piso sin fuerza llorando por la muerte de su padre.

 

-Me gustaría decirle que su padre sufre más que ella en ese momento- dijo Danny a la pantalla, la noticia continuó con un comunicado de donaciones a fundaciones que apoyan a fuerzas policíacas del mundo entero como homenaje a Amram y su historia como soldado israelí.

 

Danny tomó otro sorbo a la memoria de Amram dejando al final la botella en la mesa, el momento se volvía negro de repente… de acuerdo, no más bebida…

 

Kono perdía el aire y el conocimiento, su vista se hacía más nublada… una luz venía del fondo del mar “Alucinaciones” pensó Kono antes de que la luz fuera más fuerte hasta no ver más.

 

Adam pisaba el pedal del acelerador para alcanzar a Kono, no podía perderle, la amaba demasiado para perderle así que aceleró cada vez más, una luz brillante apareció de la nada, aunque se sorprendió no dejó de conducir y esa luz no desapareció…

 

Chin y Malia vivían lo que podría ser los últimos momentos de sus vidas juntos, una parte de ellos creían que habría una oportunidad, la otra que era la última vez y por eso cuando una luz los rodeo pensaron que era sólo una ilusión más de sus últimos momentos…

 

Steve y Joe esperaban frente a la puerta de aquella casa en Okinawa, Doris abrió la puerta mostrando arrepentimiento y dolor, el SEAL quedó abatido frente lo que se revelaba a él, por eso es que atónito no percibió cómo su entorno cambiaba ni como este desaparecía…

 

Catherine leía un libro antes de dormir, un viejo hábito de civil que aún tenía cuando descansaba la lectura la relajaba, distraía y a veces, sólo a veces, la llevaba a lados que soñaba conocer o como en este caso no, no quería conocer….

 

Eliseba Durlo subía a su avión privado aún llorando la muerte de su padre, su mejor amiga y miembro de la Unidad Kidon de MOSSAD Abigail Harari estaba con ella, las dos decidían a donde ir a pasar el luto de la primera y mientras Abigail rezaba por el alma de Amram una fuerza las envolvió a ambas y Abigail, como MOSSAD sólo pudo hacer algo: abrazar a su amiga muy fuerte antes de desaparecer.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Año Indeterminado en el futuro**

 

En el ático de la casa Halliwell sonó un golpe seco, las dos mujeres que estaban en la casa de miraron sorprendidas.

 

-¿Qué fue eso Grace?- preguntó una dulce mujer asiática embarazada a su amiga.

 

-Voy a averiguar, no te muevas de aquí Himawari- dijo Grace tomando la pistola que había dejado en la mesita de la sala.

 

-¡Tu placa!- gritó Himawari, su cabello castaño largo hasta la cintura se ondeó graciosamente al moverse ella.

 

-¡Si son demonios les importará un comino!- gritó Grace corriendo por las escaleras.

 

Grace Williams respiró profundo a punto de llegar al ático, no tenía más que un cartucho de balas para defenderse de los demonios si entraron a la casa, vio los cristales de la jaula y se preparó mentalmente.

 

-¡Quietos!- gritó Grace apuntando con su arma al equipo 5-0 junto a Rachel, Adam, Malia, Joe, Doris,Cath y dos mujeres agachadas con cara confundida.

 

-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS OCURRE GRACE!?- gritó Himawari desde el pie de la escalera.

 

-...¡NO SÉ!...-gritó de regreso Grace sin bajar su arma- no se muevan o les juro que alguien saldrá herido…


	2. La magia Existe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La magia les daba una oportunidad rara de conocer nuevos momentos, amigos y compañeros...

**La magia existe**

Grace les siguió apuntando con su arma mirándolos con aprehensión, Chin sostenía a Malia y su herida, la sangre fluía de sus dedos, Grace lo notó.

 

-Los demonios no sangran…- murmuró Grace bajando el arma lentamente mirando a Malia-Himawari… estoy muy confundida…

 

Grace salió del ático cerrando la puerta, se dió cuenta que no tenía la llave y la volvió abrir, tomó la llave y los encerró.

 

* * *

 

 

-¡Ayuda!- gritó Chin a los demás que reaccionaron de golpe para entender qué sucedía.

 

Kono respiro profundo mientras Adam la soltaba para poder examinarla, Catherine se acercaba a Steve que se separó de su madre y Joe. 

 

-No bebí tanto para alucinar así- dijo Danny cruzando sus brazos

 

-No alucinas Danno- repuso Steve mientras se acercaba a la puerta junto a Cath

 

-Necesito tu suéter Eliseba- dijo Una mujer de cabello negro a su amiga ayudando a Chin- Soy Abigail, mucho gusto… esto no se ve bien… ¡tú!-señaló a Rachel-quita esa cara de tonta y busca algo para poder coser la herida, será temporal pero nos dará tiempo…

 

-¿Cómo sabes hacer eso?- preguntó Kono acercándose

 

-Internet-repuso Abigail mientras le indicaba a Chin cómo sostener la herida, al ver que Malia cerraba los ojos le picó la herida- lo siento, no te duermas.

 

-Tengo gel antibacterial-dijo Eliseba sacándolo de su bolsa, Rachel llegó con una aguja e hilo grueso.

 

-Fue todo lo que encontré- Abigail revisó la aguja y chasqueo la lengua

 

-¿Un encendedor?-Joe se acercó con uno y ella encendió la llama para desinfectar la aguja- lo sé es una salvajada, pero es lo único que tenemos para poder ayudar en lo que salimos de aquí…

 

Cath y Steve forzaban la puerta con la navaja que Steve traía 

 

-¿Alguno de ustedes puede noquear al marido de esta mujer?- preguntó Abigail distraídamente, Steve se acercó a ellos dispuesto a gritarle cuando Cath gritó y salió expulsada de la puerta.

 

-Te dije que funcionaba-dijo Himawari a Grace  mientras sostenía un taser cerca de la manija de la puerta.

 

-Estoy admirada y aterrada ¿quién te enseño a hacer eso?-repuso Grace cruzándose de brazos.

 

-Tío Joe-dijo Himawari- la primera vez que me quede sola en casa, es exagerado pero funciona… ¿qué salvajada es esa? Abigail, suelta eso...

 

-¡Ah si! Se me olvidó, Malia está herida…

 

-Tengo polvo de Unicornio en ese cajón- señaló Himawari, Grace pasó por encima de Cath y se dirigió al cajón, Grace sacó una bolsita de cuero y la sacudió.

 

-Hay bastante todavía- dijo Grace acercándose a Malia, que se empezaba a entrar en shock-Nos meteremos en problemas por esto ¿verdad? 

 

-Será más fácil ayudar que sacar un cadáver- dijo Himawari encogiéndose de hombros, se frotó su estómago mientras Grace roció el polvo en Malia ante la mirada de todos.

 

Malia rápidamente se recuperó y se sentó asombrada revisandose la herida que había desaparecido.

 

-¡Malia!-gritó Chin abrazando fuertemente a la mujer- gracias…

 

-No es nada-dijo Grace sonriendo, Doris se acercó lentamentamente a Grace y tomó su arma apuntando.

 

-¡No Doris!- gritó Steve mientras Grace la miraba.

 

-La CIA siempre apunta y luego pregunta…-dijo Grace alzando la ceja, Eliseba y Abigail se miraron acercándose a Grace.

 

Doris disparó a Grace para descubrir que sólo salía papel del arma.

 

-Al bebé no le gusta que nos disparen-caturreo Grace a una sorprendida Doris, ella rápidamente tomó a Himawari del cuello con la navaja que estaba en la puerta.

 

-Necesito una explicación- dijo Doris mientras Himawari miraba a Grace con diversión

 

-Bebé, saca a tu mami de ahí- dijo Grace mientras la aludida orbitaba de los brazos de Doris ante su sorpresa- con un… ¡Marco…!

 

-¡Polo…!- dijo Himawari  de regreso en la habitación de al lado, Grace tomó el arma de Doris y le apuntó a la pierna, disparó ante la sorpresa de todos.

 

-El arma es de verdad, sólo que nadie puede usarla en nuestra contra…-explicó Grace- Tío Steve ¿Puedes amarrarla bien? Evitemos más problemas y Danno, la casa de Hadas que hicimos aún la tengo… y les gusta mucho a tus nietos.

 

Danny y Steve se miraron sorprendidos

 

-¿Monito?

 

-¿Gracie?

 

La mujer se rió divertida mientras señalaba con la cabeza a Doris, Abigail revisaba a Cath a la que nadie había notado.

 

-Fue una descarga básica de Taser, a través de la perilla metálica, bastante eficiente- explicó Abi a Cath- un poco de agua, levantar los pies y hielo en esa mano te dejaran casi nueva…

 

-¿Casi?- preguntó Adam

 

-El Taser es Taser, una descarga siempre te altera-dijo Abigail encogiéndose de hombros, Eliseba ayudó a Cath a ponerse de pie mientras Steve amarraba a Doris con ayuda de Joe, Himawari entró en ese momento tomando el polvo de unicornio para curar a Doris.

 

-Bajemos, tomemos algo de agua, café o chocolate… quiero pizza de brócoli…-murmuró Himawari mientras les indicaba salir.

 

-¡Magia!-gritó Rachel estupefacta

 

-Si, la magia existe…-murmuró Malia tomando de la mano a Chin para seguir a Grace que jalaba a Danny de la mano.


	3. Familia Ocupada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algunas llamadas a la familia, esas llamadas urgentes y nadie esta disponible...

**Familia ocupada**

 

Danny seguía a Grace felizmente, ver a su bebe feliz y plena era su mejor deseo, la tropa bajó ruidosamente detrás de ellos.

 

-Estamos en San Diego, es casa familiar de mi esposo- explicó Grace- no está en casa ahora, trabaja como doctor de emergencias, los niños están en una pijamada, se supone que era una noche tranquila…

 

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?- preguntó Danny a Grace

 

-No lo sé Danno, esto no es normal- contestó Grace- pero llamaré a la familia en cuanto todos estemos abajo.

 

-¡Prepararé chocolate!- dijo Himawari animada antes de que Steve la tomará del brazo

 

-Estas embarazada, cansada y pareces a punto de estallar, descansa, dime donde esta la cocina y prepararemos algo…

 

-Yo ayudaré-repuso Abigail 

 

-Pasando el salón-dijo Himawari con una seña de su mano, Joe miró a Steve que señalo con la cabeza a la mujer

 

-Ven querida, siéntate-dijo Joe con una sonrisa a Himawari, ella sonrió encantada.

 

-Himawari, ¿Quitaste la poción del fuego?...

 

Una maldición femenina acompañada de unos gritos hicieron a Himawari hundirse en el sillón ante la mirada dura de Grace

 

-Me duele la barriga- musito Himawari

 

-Recuestate rápido- indicó Malia recuperando su firmeza profesional- levanta los pies iré por agua.

 

-Todo mundo guarde silencio- habló Grace- hablaré en altavoz, pero necesito silencio para poder pedir ayuda…

 

-Grace, cariño- habló Rachel intentando tomar a la mujer, Grace le dió un manotazo y se acercó a Danny mirándola de forma horrible y desagradable, Danny observó la situación con estupefacción pero aceptó que su “niña” lo apreciará más que a su madre.

 

-No me toques- siseo Grace molesta y pegada a su padre- Hablaré primero con las P3…

 

-Y eso saldrá muy bien- ironizó Himawari mientras bebía el agua que Chin le daba mientras Malia le acomodaba la almohada, Kono ayudaba como podía empapada  y Eliseba miraba las fotos que estaban junto a la escalera, eran una gran familia según podía constatar con la foto de los 9 personas más parejas.

 

“¡Hola, soy PJ! En estos momentos no puedo contestarte por que estoy teniendo sexo, aún no sé si es bueno o no, ya te contaré, deja tu mensaje”

 

Grace y Himawari estaban ahogándose de la risa y al ver el rostro de los demás rieron más fuerte.

 

-No sé qué demonios esperaba de PJ…- rió Grace secándose los ojos mientras buscaba otro número en su celular- todo mundo callense..

 

“Chicago Med, Buenas noches”

 

-Hola April, ¿Estará Parker por ahí?

 

“¡Hola Grace! Me alegra mucho que hables, te extrañamos mucho, me temo que Parker está en cirugía, llegó una emergencia pediátrica…”

 

-Ok April, avisale por favor que me hable cuando se desocupe… a quién voy a hablar ahora…

* * *

 

 

Steve y Abigail limpiaban la cocina, Abigail preparaba chocolate caliente y algunos bocadillos mientras Steve acomodaba tazas para servir el líquido.

 

-Huele bien- comentó Steve 

 

-Gracias, mi madre decía que debía ser siempre una gran anfitriona aunque no fuera casa mía…

 

Steve se recargo en la barra esperando que acabara la cocina, Malia entró a la cocina con premura.

 

-La chica embarazada se siente mal- explicó Malia- creo que son contracciones de Hickock, se calmarán con descanso y un poco de agua.

 

Steve y Abigail la miraron con aprehensión, Abigail rápidamente le dio agua a Malia.

 

-Mi madre la estresa innecesariamente- musitó Steve apesadumbrado. Abigail le tomó el bicep y le sonrió

 

-Seamos útiles entonces, no estorbemos, ayudemos y llevemos un poco de bocadillos para intentar entender qué sucede- Abigail le palmeó el rostro a Steve con una sonrisa que él contestó y se dirigió a servir el chocolate.

 

“ _ Acabo de coquetear con una chica desconocida” _ pensó Steve sorprendido mirando el perfil de Abigail, su cabello caía por su espalda pero su actitud demostraba relajación  _ “Sea lo que sea, no está nada mal” _

* * *

 

-Peyton no contesta, espero todo esté bien- dijo Grace preocupada- ella es la menor de las primas, casi todos la cuidan con pinzas…

 

-Ella es más como la bebé de esta familia, pero Charlie es más sensato que ella…- dijo Himawari a Grace

 

-Charlie está con Ima, es obvio que es más estable… tal vez Henry o Tamora…

 

-Henry, Tali, Grant y Courf están en Pakistán, apoyando a la “Compañía” en la misión- aviso Himawari a Grace que frunció el ceño mientras se encogía de hombros- y Tamora esta en New York en un curso de fiscales…

 

-Kat será- murmuró Grace marcando, Steve y Abigail llegaron con diferentes cosas para picar, Steve tomó asiento junto a Danny y Grace, miró a Himawari que lucía cansada, observó la sala y por alguna razón estaba a gusto en esa casa, no le importaba bien que sucedía en ese momento.

 

“Hola, habla Kat”

 

-Hola Kat, soy Grace necesito tu ayuda urgentemente…

 

“Me encantaría ayudarte pero estoy muy ocupada: hubo una redada de tráfico de personas, tengo 25 muertos en mi morgue, 14 de ellos tu los enviaste…”

 

-Eran ellos o yo- repuso Grace con dramatismo, Steve y Danny se miraron, Danny con ira y Steve con orgullo pero al final ambos sonrieron.

 

“Tú sabes que siempre serán ellos, pero ahora estoy ocupada, no se cuanto tiempo me tomará… en cuanto acabe, iré para allá… ¿todo bien? Puedo ir si es necesario…”

 

-No, concentrate, podemos hacernos cargo aquí, ¡buenos cortes!

 

“¡Buenos cortés!” saludo al final Kat colgando y Grace suspiró.

 

-14, ese es un buen número Grace- felicitó Kono con asentimiento de cabeza, Rachel quedó muda, miraba a Grace como si no la reconociera.

 

-¿Donde quedo mi dulce bebé? -Preguntó Rachel, Grace la miró con fastidio pero la ignoró

 

 

-Hablaré con Mel, se va a enojar porque debe de estar dormida, así que dejemos que suceda….

 

“¡Hola!, en este momento no puedo contestar, hablaré luego estoy en una puja…!”

 

-¿De qué hablas?- repuso Grace un poco histérica

 

“Estoy en una puja en el mercado demoníaco, estoy pujando por una Gitana… nos vemos luego”

 

-¡Qué nos vemos luego ni que nada! ¡Pasame a Arda!- repuso Grace exaltada.

 

-Arda Atahan es el esposo de Mel, es turco y estúpidamente millonario: la familia de Arda maneja una de las más importantes cadenas de Hoteles de Turquía…-explicó Himawari con tranquilidad

 

-¿Estúpidamente millonario?- preguntó Eliseba asombrada e interesada por igual

 

-Si, estúpidamente millonario, mucho dinero-dijo Himawari haciendo señas con las manos, era gracioso porque su vientre la hacía parecer un pequeño panda jugando.

 

“Lo siento pero estamos ocupados, una niña gitana fue secuestrada cerca de donde estamos, Mel la encontró y ahora buscamos salvarla…”

 

-Ok, eso se dice, se cuidan, vengan a casa en cuanto se pueda- dijo Grace calmada pero un poco abatida.

 

-Sólo quedan Wyatt y Chris- dijo Himawari a Grace, ambas se miraron con preocupación- ¿habrá que marcarles?

 

-Yo creo que si…- Grace tomó su teléfono, quitó el altavoz y marcó un número- Hola cariño… Si sucede algo… no, Himawari esta bien pero es necesario que vengan… sé que no debo hacerlo pero esto es una emergencia… ¿tú pasas por Wyatt?... ok gracias… yo también te amo….

 

Grace se frotó los ojos, lucía muy cansada tomo un vaso de chocolate y se acurrucó contra Danny tomó un sorbito de la bebida y dejó el vaso en la mesita de la sala.

 

-No he dormido en 48 horas, era una noche de chicas, hacíamos una poción para convertir a nuestro vecino en cerdo y enviarlo a una granja  antes de que vinieran nuestros esposos…-Grace se estiro un poquito y volvió acurrucarse en Danny- voy a dormir un ratito…

 

-¿Grace?- habló Himawari desde donde estaba sentada- ¿Grace?... ¡No me dejes sola! Sabes muy bien que no soy buena en no ser abierta con la familia…

 

-¿Somos familia?-pregunto Chin.

 

-Si tío Chin… ¡Demonios!- exclamo Himawari mortificada

 

-¿Tío Chin? ¿Eres mi hija?-chilló Kono asombrada

 

-No, soy McGarrett… ¡Demonios!- La chica se tapó la boca y se negó a mirar a cualquiera de ellos, Steve la miró fijamente.

 

-Himawari- Habló Steve seriamente, la chica alzó el rostro- ¿qué eres de mi?...

 

La mujer agitó la cabeza de un lado al otro pero Steve le tomó la mano con algo de firmeza, ella lo miró como un cachorrito regañado y su labio inferior tembló un poco, Danny miró esto y abrió la boca con un grito.

 

-¡Es tu hija!- gritó Danny mientras Grace despertaba de golpe buscando en su cintura un arma, Cath, Joe y Doris miraron sorprendidos a la chica que ocultó su cara en un cojín.

 

-¡Para que te duermes Grace!...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy tan nerviosa al publicar esto, poco a poco va tomando forma, pero se siente muy raro verlo publicado... en fin, ¡buena lectura"


	4. Fotos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fotos :D

Cuando empecé a escribir este fic, tenía una clara imagen de cómo serían las parejas de Steve y Danno, Catherine era mi ídolo hasta el inicio de la temporada 4 ¡la engañaron como una novata! la misma que bajo por un balcón y redujo a un tipo de seguridad nacional... y respecto a Danno, no estoy feliz de que insinúan que debe volver con Rachel y es por eso que los primeros capítulos de este fic ella es víctima de mi mala leche, pero planeo que se redima. 

En fin, para que se den una idea de como están en cabeza... bueno, encontré dos actrices brasileñas que se parecen demasiado a lo que imagino y por eso, las usaré como base de mi imaginación.

 

Abigail Harari (Actriz Bianka Fernandes):

 

Eliseba Durlo (Actriz Gabriela Durlo):

 

Aclarado esto, ya puedo continuar mi historia.


	5. Las familias Halliwell-Williams y Halliwell-McGarrett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de ternura familiar pero también un poco de porque la magia no siempre es divertida

**Las familias Halliwell-Williams y Halliwell-McGarrett**

 

Himawari parecía muy alterada, Steve la miró con sorpresa pero tomó control de la situación y decidió tranquilizarla, la abrazo y mirando a todos de forma fulminante empezó a hablar.

 

-Silencio todo el mundo ¿Acaso no ven que está embarazada?- Cath hizo el intento de acercarse a ambos pero Steve no le permitió  ver a Himawari, que ocultaba su cara en el pecho de Steve- denle espacio y simplemente silencio todos… Gracie ¿A quien llamaste al final?..

 

Grace que se abrazó a su padre buscando dormir otra vez al averiguar que había ocurrido, intentó recordar lo que había hecho, se sentó bien y bebió el chocolate que estaba en la mesa , miró hacia las escaleras mirando a Eliseba cerca de las fotos familiares, bostezando con sueño miró a Steve.

 

-Le hable a mi esposo- dijo Grace adormilada- Es doctor de emergencias, tenía el turno de noche pero tratará de… -Su celular sonó y ella tomó la llamada de inmediato- Chris… ¿qué pasó?...

 

Grace se puso de pie para contestar la llamada, tomó otro celular y revisó la pantalla, miro a Himawari y cabeceo a Danny que a su vez entendió que ella no debía de enterarse.

 

-Necesitas dormir- dijo Danny mientras miraba a padre e hija tratando de calmarse- ¿qué tal si nos dices tu habitación y te llevamos a dormir?

 

-Pero Wyatt y Chris llegaran pronto- repuso pero se notaba sumamente cansada

 

-Te despertaremos cuando lleguen- dijo Grace sonriendo- ahora a dormir…

 

-No pudimos convertir a James en cerdo- se quejo Himawari levantándose con ayuda de Steve que la sujetaba por lo adormilada que iba.

 

-Mañana pateare al cerdo en las bolas y ya está- dijo Grace, Chin la miró- ¿Qué? El muy cerdo intentó meterle mano a Himawari…

 

Steve y Danny prefirieron no comentar nada pero Steve tenía un brillo particularmente peligroso, Himawari se recostó en Steve que decidió cargarla entre brazos, Danny los siguió y logró hacerla entrar a su cama.

 

Steve la miró dormir, acarició su cabello esperando que durmiera, en su mirada se notaba la alegría y emoción de conocer a su hija, Danny se reclinó contra la pared mirando a su amigo tener un emocionante momento de felicidad.

 

-¿Te acuerdas de la mujer que amenazó a esta niña?...

 

-Steve- empezó Danny- ¿Quién es ella?

 

-Bueno- contestó Steve con fuerza-  mi madre, la misma que pensé estaba muerta desde que tenía 15 años, es mi madre la que amenazó a mi hija…

 

Danny se pasó una mano por el rostro, se acercó a la cama y se sentó al pie de la cama esperando otra reacción, miró alrededor de la habitación riendo entre dientes al mirar cómo las cosas estaban acomodadas como Steve lo haría, con una sonrisa volteo a ver a Steve que miraba a su hija con adoración.

 

-Lamento molestar- entró Eliseba con un susurro y ligeramente enternecida al ver a Steve con Himawari- Grace pidió que bajaran…

 

Danny asintió con la cabeza mientras Steve acomodaba las sabanas de la mujer que suspiró contenta, al final le dio un beso en la frente y salió de ahí.

 

Grace encendió la televisión de la sala, Kono silbo al notarlo.

 

-No se veía como una pantalla- comentó la ex surfista

 

-Guarden silencio- reclamo Grace al ver las noticias: una bodega que servía de refugio a indigentes  estaba en llamas- Wyatt es Teniente de Bomberos, debe de estar ahí, mi esposo recibirá a todos esos heridos, esto no es bueno…

 

-Grace, estoy seguro que estará bien- dijo Chin serenamente

 

-Yo sé que así será pero es mucho dolor, son mitad guías blancos, eso no los ayuda en nada- dijo la mujer mientras se mordía el pulgar- mis niños están con sus primos en otra casa, pronto tendrán pesadillas…

 

-¿Guías blancos?- preguntó Joe a Grace

 

-Son… como ángeles guías, tratan siempre de sacar lo mejor de las personas para no caer en la maldad y eso-señalo la pantalla Grace- es maldad pura…

 

-Son como SEALs en su mundo…-dijo Joe mirando la pantalla, la escena era desgarradora y lo incomodaba de verlo.

 

El resto del grupo miraba la escena en la pantalla y no pudieron evitarse preguntar cómo acabaría tan fea escena.

 

-Solo son sueños- dijo Cath tranquilizando el ambiente, pero Grace le devolvió la mirada con molestia

 

-Los niños no sueñan, ven y sienten lo que esas personas-señaló la pantalla y las horribles imágenes que se desarrollaban- ¿ahora me entienden? 

 

-Debes de ir por ellos-dijo Danny- si es verdad deben de estar contigo.

 

Grace se tomó la cabeza mordiéndose los labios

 

-No puedo dejar sola a Himawari…

 

-Cuidare de ella- dijo Steve dando un paso adelante decidido.

 

-Tío, nunca te has enfrentado a un demonio a tu edad, aprendiste a la mala muchas veces…-dijo Grace con una sonrisa tensa-¡Ya sé!- Grace se levanto y miro al techo.-¡Nomed! ¡Grace! ¡Freddy!... ¡Cualquiera de ustedes venga!...

 

Aunque el resto de ellos la miraban con precaución pronto se sorprendieron al ver como una persona apareció en medio de la sala, llevaba un reloj de bolsillo en la mano y veía a Grace con una sonrisa burlona.

 

-En qué puedo obedecer a la familia Halliwell-dijo con sorna el hombre

 

-No te estes burlando Nomed- advirtió  Grace- me iré por unos minutos, no tardo, voy por los niños, ayuda a cuidar de Himawari…

 

-¿Quienes son ellos?- preguntó Nomed, mirando con interés al resto que daban un paso atrás al verlo, Steve se cruzó de brazos mirándolo- a ti te conozco, ¿No moriste hace dos meses?...

 

-Ya me voy Nomed…-dijo Grace tomando las llaves de su auto, tomó un abrigo del armario colocándolo en sus hombros mientras acomodaba su cabello.

 

-¿Morí hace dos meses?...-preguntó Steve sorprendido a Nomed

 

La puerta de la casa de abrió y cerró, Nomed se sentó en la sala mirando la televisión, señaló la televisión y cambio de canales. Miró a Steve con seriedad.

 

-Eras muy respetado entre nosotros- dijo Nomed- tu fuiste clave en la tregua mágica de Texcoco hace 8 años, eso evito el fin del mundo y salvó la vida de tu nieto… tu muerte fue muy lamentada

 

-¿Gracias?-dijo Steve mientras Danny se reía de él, Nomed miró al resto con interés, pero se encogió de hombros ignorandolos.

 

El grupo se replegó y junto, Chin junto a Malia, Kono y Adam, Danny junto  a Steve, Joe, Doris, Catherine y Rachel también se acercaron pero Eliseba y Abigail se sentaron junto a Nomed para ver la tele y comer lo que quedaba en la mesa

 

-¿Eres un guía blanco?- preguntó Chin intentando romper la tensa calma

 

-No, soy un demonio…pero soy considerado parte de los amigos de la familia Halliwell

 

Abigail dejó a medio comer unas galletas pero solo por un momento.

 

-¿el infierno existe?- preguntó Abigail ante la risa incrédula de Eliseba y la mirada divertida del resto.

 

-Bueno…- Nomed se rascó la nariz e iba a empezar a decir algo cuando escucho un ruido de la calle, se asomó por la ventana e hizo una señal de silencio- ese tema lo hablaremos en otra ocasión, por ahora hay que mantener la casa a salvo una vez que los niños estén aquí sería un suicidio estar aquí sin permiso…

 

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Danny mientras los demás también se tensaban al escuchar ruido.

 

-He visto a ese niño destruir una legión completa de demonios cuando era un bebé… me refiero a Shizuka, es peligroso- dijo Nomed con seriedad- su abuelo era muy cuidadoso con él…

 

Nomed se asomó una vez más a la ventana, el resto guardaba silencio expectantes, pronto la conmoción se acabó y se sentaron a ver la televisión, miraban una película cuando el ruido de una camioneta rompió el silencio.

 

-Llego Grace, por fin se calmó esto- repuso Nomed con alivio, pronto la puerta se abrió y entraron un grupo de 4 pequeños niños de no más de 8 años.

 

-Yo tengo sueño mami- dijo un adorable niño de cabello castaño oscuro mientras se frotaba sus ojos, otro niño idéntico a él bostezaba.

 

-Lo sé Danny, pero necesito su ayuda-decía Grace mientras cargaba a otro niño de cabello castaño y piel blanca y uno más de aspecto asiático  venía detrás de ella cerrando la puerta.

 

-Yo tenía pesadillas- dijo el pequeño que cerraba la puerta- mi abuelo Leo y Steve no lograron verme hoy y…

 

El niño miró a Steve que igual lo miraba con sorpresa, el pequeño abrió sus ojos y corrió hacia a Steve con los brazos abiertos, sujetó con fuerza la cintura de Steve que sorprendido casi cae con el impacto.

 

-¡Abuelo!- gritó el niño, el ex Seal estaba estupefacto. Miró a Danno cómicamente que solo señalo al niño con una sonrisa.

 

-Ese es Shizuka-dijo Grace con una sonrisa- es tu nieto tío Steve, hijo de Himawari.

 

Steve sonrió feliz y cargo a niño en sus brazos, unas cuantas lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojos.

 

-Hola campeón- dijo Steve suavemente mirando a Shizuka y apoyando su cabeza a la del niño.

 

-Estos son tus nietos- dijo Grace a Danno que la miró con emoción, señaló a los gemelos que miraron al policía rubio con una enorme sonrisa- Steve Leo y Daniel Wyatt…

 

Danno se acercó a ambos niños y se arrodillo a su nivel, los niños corrieron a darle un abrazo haciéndolo caer al piso.

 

-Son muy fuertes- repuso Danno en el piso mientras los niños reían felices, Grace sonrió feliz ante la imagen, el último niño, tímidamente bajó de los brazos de Grace y se puso  detrás de su pierna, ella le puso la mano en la cabeza con tranquilidad.

 

-El es Cedric, es mi sobrino, hijo de Kat y Grant, somos Ohana-dijo Grace al resto, Nomed sonrió y se acercó a Grace, hizo una breve reverencia ante ella y desapareció después de que ella asintió con la cabeza.

 

Danno se sentó con sus nietos en su brazos que hablaban muy rápido al mismo tiempo pero parecía no importarle ni aturdir al policía, el resto del grupo se acercó a ellos lentamente, Chin y Malia al pequeño Cedric que sonrió tímidamente a los adultos, Kono y Adam se acercaron a Danno sonriendo a los niños que los saludaron efusivamente con sus manos pero ambos seguían parloteando a su abuelo, Rachel dio un paso vacilante a los niños hasta que Eliseba le tomó el brazo Y señaló con la cabeza a Grace, ella tenía una mirada que advertía no acercarse.

 

Cath, Joe y Doris se acercaron a Steve y Shizuka, el niño al verlos parecía cauteloso, tanto que de repente Cath y Doris fueron expulsadas por un extraño campo de fuerza, Joe volteó a ver a las mujeres mientras Abigail se acercó a levantarlas. Steve miró al escena y al niño, al que sujetó con más fuerza.

 

-¿Te asustaron?- preguntó Steve al niño, este asintió con la cabeza y se abrazó al cuello del marine, Steve se alzó en toda su estatura- Nueva regla: NADIE  se acerca a mi nieto o mi hija sin avisarme primero.

 

Grace sonrió al ver la escena, Cedric que empezó a confiar en Chin y Malia salió de la pierna de Grace, ella se arrodilló junto a su padre feliz de verlo junto a sus hijos.

 

-Tuve gemelos, fueron un reto, pero son maravillosos- dijo Grace a su papá, que sonrió con felicidad.

 

-Son perfectos, como tú- dijo Danno haciendo que Grace se sonrojara y sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas al mismo tiempo, los niños abrazaron fuerte a su abuelo mientras su mamá se acercaba a Danno.

 

-Soy Shizuka Halliwell McGarret- dijo el niño que estaba en brazos de Steve, Joe si logró acercarse al niño y acarició su cabeza con una sonrisa, Steve arrulló al pequeño,

 

-¡Yo soy Danny!- gritó uno de los gemelos, sus ojos azules brillaban con alegría

 

-¡Yo soy Stevie!- gritó el otro niño con el mismo brillo de sus ojos, ambos sonreían con alegría  a su abuelo.

 

-Ellos son Halliwell Williams- explicó Grace al resto- somos una gran familia, somos su legado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Que alguién me diga como voy!


	6. Discusión en la Mansión Halliwell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No más niña tierna y ya no están en Hawai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pronto vendran las imágenes de todos mis personajes, por lo menos los centrales, pero ahora... también tengo la tentación de colocar la historia de ellos sin magia... o por lo menos sin que hubiesen conocido la magia antes... será divertido. Gracias por leer.

**Discusión en la Mansión Halliwell**

Los adultos y los niños, estaban felices juntos, hablando entre ellos, Cedric educadamente pidió permiso de sentarse en el sillón casi quedando dormido de inmediato, Shizuka aún en brazos de Steve bostezo y se acomodó para dormir, Grace que revisaba su celular constantemente los miró indecisa, pero después de un mensaje de su esposo, que le indicaba que la emergencia no iba a mejorar en poco tiempo, decidió no dejarlos dormir.

 

-Ok niños- aplaudió Grace asustando a los niños, Cedric brincó y casi se cae del sillon siendo sujetado por Kono por muy poco, Shizuka gimió irritado pero alzó el rostro, mientras Steve miraba molesto a Grace, los gemelos parecían que tenían las energías al cien por ciento la miraron con una sonrisa- ¿Quienes son ellos?

 

-Familia- dijo Shizuka mientras Stevie y Danny asentía con la cabeza, pero Cedric los miró en silencio antes de decir algo.

 

-Extraños- musitó Cedric- no se parecen a los que conocemos.

 

-Exacto, ellos no parecen a nuestros conocidos, así que ¿porqué no les dan un tour por la casa…?

 

-Cedric será el guía- exclamó rápido Danny, los otros niños asintieron efusivamente.

 

-Tío Henry dice que el saber de nuestro legado es deber de todos- musitó bajito Cedric, Shizuka desechó el argumento rápidamente.

 

-Eres el único que se sabe la historia de la Casa..

 

Cedric los miró a todos, bostezo, se puso de pie  iniciando el recorrido, Shizuka bajó del regazo de Steve y lo tomó de la mano.

 

Los gemelos tomaron a Danno mientras el resto no sabía qué hacer, Cedric subió unos cuantos escalones y aclaró su garganta.

 

-La Mansión Halliwell fue construida en el año de 1898 por nuestros antepasados, es considerada una de las casas de estilo Victoriano mejor conservada en la costa Este, parcialmente destruída en 1906 por el gran terremoto de ese año, fue comprado el terreno y reconstruida en su totalidad para 1920 donde nuestros ancestros, los Gordon vivieron y establecieron un bar ilegal durante la época de la prohibición…

 

-Es pasado- dijo Grace con una seña de mano a Danno que la miró con una sonrisa irónica y Grace parecía mortificada- voy a checar a Himawari..

 

Steve tomó la mano de su nieto prestando atención a su entorno, Cedric señalaba los diferentes lugares que representaban la casa.

 

-En esta escalera, están las fotografías de nuestra familia, arriba están la abuela Piper, Phoebe y Paige: las Hechiceras, las brujas más fuertes de toda la historia hasta la llegada de Tío Wyatt y Tío Chris…

 

Todos miraron la fotografía con tres mujeres sentadas en el mismo sillón que ellos estaban, Steve vio una foto de él más grande con Piper y un hombre caucásico.

 

-Son mi abuela Piper y mi Abuelo Leo, eran muy cercanos…- dijo Shizuka a Steve

 

-Nuestro abuelo Danno murió cuando teníamos 3 años, dice mi abuela Eliseba que murió en un atentado en Israel, ella se pone muy triste al recordarlo…-dijo Stevie mientras Danny apretaba la mano de Danno

 

-¿Abuela Eliseba?- preguntó Abigail interesada- Eliseba Durlo, una de las mujeres más ricas del mundo.. ¿Israelí?

 

-Sí-dijo Stevie sonriente- ella- señaló a la mujer al lado de Abigail que miró atrás de ella sin ver a nadie.

 

-Eres tú Eliseba- dijo Abigail sujetándola de los hombros cuando intento dar otra vuelta, se sonrojó de inmediato colocandose detras de ella- esta bien, es tímida.

 

Danno se sonrojo ligeramente pero miró a Eliseba, Rachel parecía enfadada de tal situación.

 

-Yo soy su abuela- dijo Rachel duramente a los gemelos, ambos la miraron fijamente antes de que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y sus labios temblaran con molestia, Kono y Adam la miraron feo junto a Danno.

 

-No, no lo eres-dijo Grace con firmeza, estaba al tope de la escalera, bajo acercándose a sus hijos- vuelve a intentar hablar así con mis hijos y te arrancaré la lengua.

 

-Tranquilos niños- dijo Danno acercando a los niños a su lado, Eliseba salió detrás de Abigail mirando la escena con consternación, el resto del grupo miraba la escena con incertidumbre, Shizuka sujetó con fuerza la mano de Steve, Joe le colocó una mano en la cabeza para consolarlo, Cedric parecía asustado pero Chin y Malia se acercaron a él, Cath y Abigail estaban listas para contener la situación mientras Doris veía la escena con interés.

 

-De acuerdo, hay que calmarnos- habló Adam en voz serena mientras Kono parecía a punto de intervenir.

 

-Necesito que muestres respeto por mi Grace- dijo Rachel a su hija que parecía más enojada a cada palabra, los gemelos gimotean pegándose a Danno, hicieron señas de ser levantados el rubio no podía con ambos y Eliseba se acercó a cargar a Danny mientras Danno cargaba a Stevie, Rachel hizo un ademán de tratar de separarlos pero Grace se interpuso.

 

-Te vas a calmar y no te acercaras a ellos- dijo Grace seriamente, Kono se colocó al lado de Grace.

 

-Grace, soy tu madre y…

 

-No, desde que tengo 13 años, no has sido mi madre por muchos años-dijo Grace con seriedad, Rachel la miró con desconcierto-ahora: simplemente deja de molestar y …

 

Rachel le soltó una bofetada, el sonido del golpe resonó en toda la habitación, los niños abrieron la boca horrorizados, Danno se puso furioso y Eliseba controlaba a los niños y a Danno, el resto se paralizó sin saber qué hacer.

 

Grace sacó su arma de la funda de la cintura y la metió en la boca de Rachel; Grace estaba lívida de rabia mientras Rachel lívida de miedo.

 

-Vuelvelo a intentar y te daré un tiro, mi esposo se enfadara pero tirara tu cuerpo al volcán Edna para desaparecer la evidencia…- Grace preparó el arma aún con el cañón en la boca de Rachel, Abigail se acercó  a ambas intentando que Grace retirara el arma, Cath intentaba lo mismo.

 

-No intentes este truco con Charlie, mi hermano te arrancaría la mano sin avisar, él no te tiene ningún afecto, influyó el hecho de que Charlie si era hijo de Danno y tú le mentiste durante 3 años

 

Rachel abrió los ojos con horror mirando a Danno, quien se puso pálido de ira, Eliseba acariciaba la espalda del policía de Jersey en un intento de consuelo mientras arrullaba al niño en sus brazos pero mirando a Rachel con algo parecido al asco 

 

-¿Es mi hijo? ¿Charlie es mi hijo?- preguntó mortalmente Danno, Steve y el resto miraron a La mujer con repulsión- No tenías derecho, no tenías ningún derecho… esto jamás te lo voy a perdonar…

 

Grace, bajo el arma con una sonrisa satisfecha. Rachel bajó la vista horrorizada por el secreto derramado ante todos, Abigail  retiró a Rachel discretamente relegando a la mujer a una esquina.  

 

-Yo sabía que mi Danno vería el asco de persona que eres en realidad…- Grace se volvió a sus hijos consolandolos, los niños se abrazaron con fuerza a su mamá.

 

-Continuaremos con el recorrido después- murmuró Cedric a Chin que asentía con la cabeza.

 

-¡Amor!- se escuchó una voz en la entrada, Grace sonrió con alegría y los niños exigieron bajar olvidando por un segundo el alboroto anterior.

 

-¡Papá llegó!- gritaron los niños corriendo a la entrada, una risas se escucharon

 

-Grace, ¿todo esta bien…?- Chris Halliwell estaba frente a ellos, sus ojos verdes se veían cansados pero alertas, los niños venían en sus brazos contentos, miro toda la habitación deteniéndose un momento en Danno, Steve, Eliseba y Abigail; miró a Rachel y le lanzó su desprecio- ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

 

-Y yo que voy a saber- dijo Grace acercándose a su esposo, lo beso castamente mientras le quitaba a Danny y lo cargaba ella- familia, el es mi esposo Christopher Halliwell, y el es hechicero.

 

Chris la miró con una sonrisa mientras los niños reían, Cedric se acercó a los esposos y seriamente preguntó.

 

-¿Podemos dormir ya?-Grace miró apenada al niño que parecía muy irritado.

 

-Si cariño, ya puedes dormir- dijo Grace a Cedric, el niño sonrió feliz despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano a todos.

 

-Hola tío Chris…  ¿y mi papá?- preguntó Shizuka al hombre

 

-Tu papá ya viene, tenía reportes que llenar.

 

Shizuka bostezo, tallandose los ojos, miró a Steve, pidiendo ser levantado, Joe lo alzó antes de que Steve lo hiciera, Chris miró la escena con interés por que Steve le quitó al niño de inmediato.

 

-Hasta que Shelbourne esté resuelto- señaló con la cabeza a Doris- No puedes estar tan cerca de él…

 

-Abuelo Steve volvió- suspiró Chris mientras se quitaba la bolsa que traía con él- esta noche  estoy muy cansado, Wyatt vendrá en un rato, le mandaré un texto para que no se espante pero todo mundo a dormir… ¿Qué te pasó en el rostro?

 

Chris tomó el rostro de Grace, ella hizo un ligero puchero cuando su esposo notó el golpe, miró a Rachel y Chris de inmediato se erizo, Shizuka abrazo fuerte el cuello de Steve y sus gemelos soltaron una risita.

 

-Mi papí no te va a dejar lastimar a mi mamí…

 

-No tengo idea de donde vengan, pero, (y esto es para todos) nadie toca a mi familia si quieren ver otro amanecer- Chris parecía más grande y oscuro de lo que ya habían visto- y tú Rachel, ni intentes acercarte a Charlie si llega a venir, te arrancará un brazo antes de que intentes algo.

 

-¿Cómo Charlie se hizo una especie de ninja asesino perfecto?- preguntó interesada Doris, Steve la ignoró y Danno no parecía feliz de que ella preguntara eso.

 

-Por que Charlie es MOSSAD de la unidad Kidon…- dijo Chris, Eliseba y Abigail se miraron una a la otra- justo como Abigail y Eliseba pertenecen a MOSSAD.

 

-¡Hey!-exclamó Abigail mirando a Chris- ¿Cómo sabes eso de mi?

 

-Tu lo sabrás a su tiempo -dijo Chris mientras Shizuka le sonreía a la mujer, ella se mostró irritada pero chocó los cinco con el pequeño que rió divertido.

 

-El abuelo Danno dormirá con nosotros- dijo Stevie mientras jalaba a su abuelo junto a Danny- la cama es muy grande, dormimos juntos mi hermano y yo siempre estamos juntos.

 

-No es sano dormir juntos a esa edad- dijo Rachel suavemente, Abigail volteo y le rompió la nariz de un golpe, Chris la miró con una sonrisa.

 

-Supongo que mejor ella que yo- Chris hizo un movimiento de manos y cobijas y almohadas aparecieron- háganse bolas, duerman aquí en la sala…

 

-Aún tenemos dudas- balbuceó Chin pero Chris ya se había adelantado llegando a sus hijos besando sus cabezas- Por favor que se laven los dientes y se cambien el pijama, gracias, no he dormido en 48 horas así que descansen

 

-Me parece que aun no acabamos esto, necesitamos saber todo lo que sucede - dijo Doris dando un paso al frente arrogante, Chris se detuvo.

 

-Mañana- repuso Chris serio- tengo mis instintos homicidas al 100%...

 

-Niño, yo acaba con objetivos cuando tu aún no nacías…- Doris se calló abruptamente sujetándose el cuello, Abigail se acercó a ella intentando ver qué sucedía.

 

-¡Basta!- dijo Eliseba a Chris, mirando su puño cerrado- ya entendimos.

 

-Bien, buenas noches- Chris soltó su puño y se despidió, se detuvo un momento a mitad de camino y los miró seriamente- Wyatt es 100 veces más poderoso que yo, no lo provoquen.

 

Chris y Grace subieron, Danno que ya se habían adelantado no regreso por estar con los niños, Steve subió con Shizuka en brazos, Abigail ayuda a Doris, el resto quedó aturdido.

 

-¿Qué entendimos?- preguntó Kono.

 

-Que sí debemos tener miedo de algún tipo es de ellos- dijo Eliseba con reverencia- todos acomoden las almohadas y las cobijas y a dormir… Rachel debes revisarte…

 

La mujer británica abofeteó a Eliseba, esta solo suspiro, Malia se acercó a Rachel mirando a Eliseba.

 

-Mañana haremos preguntas…-  dijo Chin moviéndose para acomodar a todos.


	7. La Mansion McGarrett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una casa familiar, un desayuno entretenido y un poco de drama

**La Mansión McGarrett**

Steve despertó cuando un bulto caliente se acomodo debajo de su barbilla, él estaba cómodamente recostado y se sentía tan descansado como si hubiese dormido 10 horas seguidas. El bulto se movió un poco y él abrió un poco los ojos, mirando la dulce cara de su nieto, el chupaba su dedo pulgar lentamente, el marine rió divertido y enternecido.

 

-No puedes dejar de verlo ¿verdad?- dijo Danno suavemente desde la otra cama, él tenía a sus nietos en brazos, uno en cada lado, los niños se aferraban a él como lo harían los osos perezosos.

 

-Es que es tan… perfecto- dijo Steve pasando un dedo por la cara del niño - Es como si cada cosa que hubiera hecho se redujera a nada porque él, Himawari fueron mis logros.

 

-Bienvenido al barco- dijo Danno mientras apretaba a su nietos que correspondian al abrazo.

 

-¿Es hora de despertar?- murmuró desde el sofá cama Cedric, muy adormilado .

 

-No, aún no, disculpame, vuelve a dormir- dijo Steve apretando a Shizuka, Danno también asintió, el niño volvió a acurrucarse y no tardó en volver a quedarse dormido.

Un ruido se escuchó fuera de la habitación, pasos apresurados  se oyeron cerca y de repente la puerta se abrió, un hombre rubio se asomó a ver al interior de la habitación, después de ver a Shizuka sonrió, saludo con la mano y volvió a cerrar.

 

-¿Quién era?- preguntó Steve asombrado, Danno se encogió de hombros, la puerta volvió a ser abierta y apareció Himawari, esta vez abrazada del hombre que anteriormente se había presentado.

 

-¿Cómo están todos?- preguntó Himawari sentándose en la cama de Shizuka, acarició su rostro y miró a su papá- ¿dormiste bien?

 

-¿Quién es él?- dijo Steve mientras señalaba con la cabeza al hombre que ponía sus manos en los hombros de la mujer.

 

-Es Wyatt, mi esposo- dijo Himawari sonriendo, Danno miró a Steve con una sonrisa, el marine estaba entre enojado y shockeado, Wyatt bajó las manos de los hombros de su esposa.

 

-Eso te dió puntos-dijo  Steve al ver como Wyatt daba un paso hacia atrás -Danno, ¿Cómo te sentiste respecto a Grace y Chris?

 

-Considerando que mi monito le puso la pistola en la boca a Rachel, preferí dar un salto de fe- dijo Danno, Himawari se puso la mano en la boca, Wyatt se mordió los labios.

 

-Grace generalmente es muy tranquila, odia a Rachel pero prefiere ignorarla- dijo Wyatt cruzándose de brazos

 

-Rachel la abofeteó- dijo Danno mientras dejaba los niños en la cama.

 

-¿Chris no lo vió?- preguntó Wyatt 

 

-Sólo notó el golpe- dijo Steve, Wyatt estaba un poco más relajado.

 

-La hubiese arrojado al Kilauea de haberlo visto-dijo Himawari sacudiendo la cabeza- Chris ama a Grace demasiado, dejó su internado aquí en San Diego para poder seguir a Grace a Chicago, tuvo que empezar desde cero allá…

 

Danno sonrió acariciando a sus nietos en la cabeza, su yerno había ganado puntos con él por esa simple historia. Los niños empezarona despertar.

 

-¿No que podía dormir más?- remilgo Cedric molesto, Himawari se mordió los labios para no reirse de la situación, Wyatt lo abrazo mientras Shizuka se desperezaba como un gatito, Steve lo abrazó brevemente.

 

-Cedric siempre es gruñón con sueño o recién despierta, no está muy feliz de despertar temprano…- explicó Himawari

 

-Grant siempre deja que duerma todo lo que quiere y Kat generalmente duerme con él- explicó Wyatt, Cedric se tallaba los ojos con molestia, Stevie y Danny saltaban en la cama, Danno los detuvo con la mano brevemente antes de que ambos orbitan fuera de su alcance.

 

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto asustado y confundido mirando la cama vacia.

 

-Orbitan, es decir se transportan con sus poderes, esas lucecitas blancas nos llevan… aún no se cómo funciona bien eso, la respuesta correcta la tiene Henry, es muy listo, el más listo de todos nosotros- explicó Wyatt a los hombres, los niños regresaron con sus padres, cada uno de ellos llevaban a un niño en sus brazos.

 

-No orbiten en mi estómago- suplicó Chris mientras los niños corrían a Danno- me sacaron el aire y fue horrible

 

Danno miró a toda su familia, su hija, sus nietos y su yerno, suspiró feliz y se relajo: sea lo que sea él había hecho bien su trabajo, no cabía duda de esa verdad, el no que se equivocó en el modo de criar a Grace, lo hizo bien y el resultado era una mujer fuerte, valiente, amorosa, leal y un poco homicida.

 

Un estruendo se escuchó debajo, en la sala, las voces sonaban alarmadas lo que puso en alerta al resto, Wyatt y Chris se miraron seriamente, Cedric se acurruco en Himawari y los niños quedaron pegados a los adultos.

 

-Bajaremos a ver que sucede, no se muevan de aquí y no dejen a los niños y Himawari sola- dijo Wyatt serio, antes de orbitar junto a Chris, Steve y Danno estaban ansiosos, Grace y Himawari se apreciaban más relajadas pero no por eso bajan la guardia; pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par, un Chris muy molesto entró por ella.

 

-Rachel se puso loca e intentó agredir a Eliseba, parece que ella no olvidó sus lecciones en el servicio militar israelí- dijo Chris ofuscado- hay un desastre y tal vez la nariz de Rachel no va a quedar igual… en fin, Eliseba hará huevos y panqueques, Abigail ha descubierto que las salchichas son de Pavo y ha exigido huevos con salchichas, ese es otro desastre, Eliseba no piensa mezclar huevos con salchichas…

 

-¿Por qué no? Ya iba  preparar huevos y panqueques… -dijo Steve confundido mientras se levantaba.

 

-Por que le quedan crudos por dentro y quemados por fuera, con los panqueques hay una receta a seguir, con los huevos con salchicha se confunde- dijo Grace con una risita- la primera mañana que me quede con ella eso le ocurrió, así que fuímos a un restaurante a comer…

 

Danno se rió de la situación adelantándose a los niños. Todos se pusieron en marcha para el desayuno, a Cedric tuvieron que cargarlo, puesto que se negaba a bajar, Wyatt lo sujetaba por la cintura mientras se burlaba de él.

 

-Eso huele muy bien- dijo Chris entrando al comedor, varios platos se colocaban en la mesa, todos estaban siendo dirigidos impecablemente por Abigail.

 

-Ella es toda una comandante, amenazo con volver a colocar una bala en mi si no le obedecía- dijo Malia a la mirada sorprendida de Steve, ella sólo le sonrió con malicia y siguió ladrando órdenes, Rachel estaba sosteniendo una servilleta en la nariz, Eliseba llegó con charolas llenas de comida, todos se sentaron a comer, los niños fueron sentados en sus sillas y los padres se hicieron cargo de ellos.

 

-Buenos días- se oyó una voz en la entrada- ya vine por Cedric, ¿el problema ya se soluciono?

 

-Buen día Kat, ¿quieres un poco de huevos?- dijo Chris mirando que se había quedado pasmada, los miró con un poco de enojo y rápidamente tomó a su hijo en brazos.

 

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- pregunto muy molesta Kat al resto, su hijo parecía eufórico de estar con su madre.

 

-No tenemos idea qué sucedió, Henry volverá pronto de Pakistán y el resto está en camino, le envié mensajes a todos…- dijo Wyatt muy animado mirando a Kat.

 

-Henry y Tali no están en Pakistán, Grant me lo dijo, ambos fueron redirigidos de la zona a Ankara, no se porque pero se que ambos fueron en silencio a la zona- dijo Kat, Wyatt y Chris se pusieron pálidos- ambos están bien, no me hablan por la situación pero no he sentido nada malo acerca de ellos, Grant y Courf están perfectos también.

 

Kat se sentó comiendo un poco de tostadas, Abigail mordisqueaba un poco de huevo pero estaba decaída, Himawari lo notó de inmediato.

 

-¿Quieres de verdad esos huevos?- preguntó Himawari a Abigail, ella asintió con pesadez.

 

-Cuando algo estresante pasaba mi madre hacía huevos con salchicas, era muy rico, lo comía con catsup y luego las cosas malas eran menos malas- explicó Abigail- no me salen, nunca me han salido, puedo preparar sopa de masa pero nunca ese platillo…

 

Wyatt miraba la charla con atención, Himawari parecía triste  pero se levantó de inmediato con una sonrisa, él se río también colocándose de pie, le dio un beso a Shizuka en la cabeza y lo acercó a Steve.

 

-Nosotros lo haremos, por que no disfrutan del desayuno, vamos amor, así puedo ayudarte…

 

Chris y Grace se miraron un momento antes de parlotear del trabajo de Chris, parecía muy entretenido en su labor, pronto todos se relajaron y empezaron a comer con ánimo, Abigail reía de las bromas un poco más animada, el comedor estaba un poco más feliz.

 

En la cocina Wyatt batía los huevos mientras Himawari cortaba en rodajas  las salchichas, parecía un poco deprimida.

 

-La última comida que hice para ella fue un día antes de su cumpleaños y muerte- dijo Himawari en voz  baja - mi papá tuvo un caso y me encargo mostrarle cuanto la amamos, John le regaló un enorme dibujo de corazón y Adira se portó impecable, es… doloroso, la extraño tanto, papá la extraño tantas noches… él siempre creyó que nunca le escuchamos llorar pero nunca le dijimos, supongo  que era para que…

 

-No doliera tanto- dijo Wyatt suavemente- lo mismo dijiste en la ceremonia de tu papá… no es lo mismo, se feliz Himawari, todo será mejor y debes de aprovecharlo, será una buena experiencia.

 

Himawari sonrió con alegría mientras se abrazaba a Wyatt, lo apretó brevemente y acarició su pecho con su rostro, el bebé en su vientre lo pateo para ser notado.

 

-Si yo te perdiera en este momento, aún con Shizuka y el bebé no podría estar bien, creo que lloraría toda mi vida- dijo Himawari, Wyatt la estaba abrazando con fuerza, suspiró con tristeza.

 

-Me muero sin ti, pensemos que eso nunca pasará, nosotros estaremos juntos hasta que seamos viejitos…

 

Ambos juntan sus narices, era gracioso porque Wyatt mide 1.90 m y Himawari mide 1.56 m, los 34 cm de diferencia los hacía una pareja muy dispareja pero ambos parecían felices.

 

En el comedor, Kat se quedaba dormida con Cedric en sus brazos, Chris les insto a subir a las recamaras, ella cargó a su hijo y orbitó con él, los demás quedaron sorprendidos ante la acción.

 

-¿Cómo hacen eso?- preguntó Joe saliendo de su estupor.

 

-Vienen del pasado y hasta ahora se lo preguntan- dijo Shizuka con algo de diversión- es magia…

 

-Si, es tonto preguntarlo- dijo Chris chocando su puño con el niño- es magia, ¿cómo creen que llegaron aquí?

 

-Aún no lo sabemos- repuso Doris de mal humor.

 

-Si, pero para saber necesito que Henry llegué, como he mencionado es el más listo de nosotros, sabrá perfectamente qué hechizo para leer la magia usada en esta ocasión- dijo Chris, la noche anterior ahorcó a Doris, ahora parecía de buen humor.

 

-Dormir te sienta bien- comentó Kono mientras el resto le dedicaba una sonrisa a Chris, él sonrió en forma de disculpa y asintió con la cabeza.

 

-El sueño o la falta del mismo, me pone un poco homicida, eso es todo… ahora que estoy más despierto, ¿cómo durmieron?- pregunto interesado en verlos, sobre todo al notar a Malia volver a estirarse por tercera vez consecutiva.

 

-En el piso principalmente, cedimos los  sillones a las mujeres, excepto Abi, ella usó el piso para ceder su espacio a Joe…- explicó Adam mientras el resto asentía

 

-Esta viejito, le hacía falta- dijo  Abigail mientras jugaba con el panqueque que tenía enfrente, Joe la miró con una ceja levantada, ella alzó sus manos defensivamente- ¡estás viejito!

 

Grace sonreía cálidamente a la escena, recordando buenos tiempos que los demás no entendían, Chris y los niños empezaron a debatir con Doris y Cath, escena que terminó con una batalla de comida, Himawari entró a la cocina con el plato de Abigail casi recibiendo una bola de comida, un escudo apareció de la nada protegiéndola del impacto, el escudo despidió una breve descarga eléctrica, misma que Chris desvío con un movimiento de la mano.

 

-No seas paranoico, era sólo un poco de comida- dijo Chris con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos, sus hijos y Grace se levantaron justo detrás de él, Danno y Eliseba se pusieron pálidos al notar el ligero temor de la familia, rápidamente se acercaron a ellos.

 

-Todo está bien- dijo Wyatt desapareciendo el escudo e inclinando la cabeza a Chris, su hermano entrecerró los ojos, suspiró e imitó el gesto, Grace y los niños soltaron el aire que no sabían que contenían.

 

-Necesitan más espacio, una casa con 4 adultos, 3 niños y un bebé en camino no es la mejor situación- dijo Chris tomando de nuevo asiento- Wyatt ¿podríamos usar la Mansión McGarrett?

 

-¡Claro! Es una gran idea, está desocupada y será un buen refugio- dijo Wyatt feliz.

 

-¿Nos envían de vuelta a Hawaii?- pregunto Kono emocionada.

 

-La mansión McGarrett esta a lado- dijo Himawari señalando la ventana hacia la derecha, todos voltearon a ver, excepto Abigail, que felizmente comía su plato con catsup.

 

-¡Vamos!- exclamó Kono levantándose de golpe, todos salieron de la casa para visitar la casa vecina, Himawari quedó atrás con Shizuka y Wyatt, los gemelos y Grace también quedaron atrás, mientras Chris lideraba la visita guiada.

 

-¡Adelantense!- dijo despreocupada Abigail- acabó aquí y voy…

 

±++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Chris abría la puerta de la casa que llevaba 3 meses cerrada, una sensación de “invasión no autorizada” inundó a Chris, junto a una fuerte sensación de anhelo.

 

-Su casa- dijo Chris a Steve que entró seguro pero se detuvo a pocos pasos, una foto de él un mayor, canoso y pasando sus brazos por un joven alto con barba y guapo junto a una chica linda con cabello negro intenso  lo recibió.

 

-¿Ellos…?- preguntó Steve ligeramente emocionado a Chris que sonrió con alegría.

 

-Si, tus hijos, John Benjamin McGarrett y Adira Amalia McGarrett, ambos son tus hijos- dijo Chris a Steve, el marine tomó la foto entre sus manos y acarició la imagen- cuando sepamos bien qué ocurre, los traeremos, también a Matt, el hijo de la Señora  y el Señor Williams…

 

-Puedes llamarme Danno- dijo el detective rubio a Chris que sonrió de mil amores, Chin alzó una ceja el policía le murmuró a su amigo “Pistola en boca” señalando con la cabeza a Rachel, Chin y Kono se miraron asintiendo.

 

-A mi Eliseba- dijo la mujer israeli con una sonrisa sencilla

 

Cath moría de emoción, este era el momento en que Chris diría que ella era la esposa de Steve y madre de sus hijos, Himawari era tan dulce y correcta y los jóvenes de la fotografía muy guapos, dejando a Steve tener su momento se adelantó a la sala para encontrar la prueba de su futuro feliz, entró a la sala y volteo a la chimenea, una enorme fotografía de una boda estaba colocada ahí.

 

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!- gritó Cath sorprendida, Steve avanzó para la sala junto al resto, Chris se llevó una mano a la frente.

 

-No son buenas noticias…- dijo Joe al mitad guía blanco que asentía con la cabeza

 

-Me olvidé de la foto…- se lamento, Joe lo empujó para entrar a la sala donde atónitos miraban la foto, era Steve en su boda pero Cath no era la novia.

 

-¡Ya vine!- dijo alegre Abigail- dejaron la puerta abierta eso es muy irresponsable y… ¿Qué?

 

Todos miraban con la boca abierta a la mujer recién llegada, Chris se mordía los labios para no soltar una risita, Cath estaba roja de emoción y Steve miraba la foto y al mismo tiempo a Abigail con sorpresa.

 

-Tu serás la señora McGarrett- dijo Adam a la mujer que volteo a ver lo que todos veían: Abigail y Steve se habían casado, ella se acercó al retrato, lo miró de cerca y se puso pálida.

 

-Voy a vomitar, con permiso- dijo Abigail saliendo por la puerta y volviendo a la mansión Halliwell, Steve salió corriendo detrás de ella.

 

-Ya no es tan divertido cuando te pasa- dijo Eliseba entre divertida e irritada.

 

-No, no lo es -dijo Danno tomando su mano y dirigiéndose a Chris- ¿nos sigues mostrando la casa?

 

-Claro, si gustan seguirme por este lado…

 

-¿Steve si se casó con ella?-preguntó Doris, mirando lo frágil que lucía de repente Cath

 

-Si, eran muy felices los conocí mucho antes, vinieron aquí por algo y nos cayeron bien…

 

+++±+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Abigail entró directo al baño, asustando a los que estaban en la casa, Steve entró detrás de ella, Himawari se levantó apresurada junto a Wyatt.

 

-¿Abigail es tu madre?- preguntó sin rodeos Steve a Himawari, ella sólo asintió con un poco de lágrimas en los ojos, él masculló algo en voz baja pero rápidamente fue a revisar a la mujer pegada al inodoro.

 

-No son los huevos cariño, es la impresión- exclamó Steve desde el sanitario, sostenía el cabello de Abigail y esta abrazaba la taza.

 

-No pensé que fueran los huevos- musitó Himawari algo aturdida, Shizuka y los niños se acercaron a ver como Abigail seguía vomitando.

 

-Abigail solía vomitar cuando se ponía nerviosa- dijo. Grace mirando la escena, los niños, Dios los bendiga, le dieron un vaso de refresco de limón.

 

-Gracias- murmuró Abigail mientras Steve le limpiaba el sudor de la frente, la mujer miró a Steve- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

 

-Seremos padres de nuestros hijos y abuelos de nuestros nietos…

 

-Creo que no entiendes el punto, tu novia, tu madre y toda esa casa nos conoce como “matrimonio McGarrett”- dijo Abigail mortificada, Steve la tomó de la cintura y la condujo a la sala, donde la hizo sentarse a su lado, ella de retorcía un poco pero se rindió cuando Steve no la soltó.

 

-No es mi novia, Cath es mi amiga y nada más… ¿tomarías mi apellido sin duda?- dijo Steve con calma, Abigail lo miró exasperada

 

-Soy Mossad pero mi madre me enseñó a ser tradicionalista… ese no es el punto, esa casa será un hervidero de chismes, Eliseba tendrá una semana entera de diversión- repuso Abigail, Steve sonreía serenamente, lógicamente no podría engancharse tan rápido de ella, pero estaba cansado de tener tantas dudas respecto a su vida que la certeza de lo que vivía o era su futuro lo dejaba en paz y calma.

 

-No lo es…ahora,vamos a ver la casa… - dijo Steve con calma, en un intento de hacer que ella se relajará pero no mordió el cebo.

 

-No voy a volver a esa casa hasta que tu “novia” y tú resuelvan sus asuntos pendientes.... Ahora, tengo hambre, quiero comer otra vez…

 

-Tengo pan y nutella en la alacena- dijo Shizuka a su abuela, la mujer asintió y Steve los siguió a la cocina, Himawari y Grace se volvieron a ver la escena, las dos sonrieron felices.

 

-Tío Steve lo ha tomado con calma- repuso Grace muy contenta

 

-Creo que es porque no tiene otra opción…- dijo HImawari encongiendose de hombros

 

En ese momento entró el resto del grupo hablando animadamente, Kono se quejaba por la falta de océano pero en realidad estaban muy contentos y animados, Abigail comía un pan con nutella mientras Shizuka estaba junto a ella, Steve hablaba con ambos, Cath apareció en la cocina, colorada y  muy enojada, Abigail casi se atragantó al verla, pero Steve la miró con dureza.

 

-Ahora no Cath, deja acabar a Abigail la comida…

 

-¡Vamos al parque Danno!- gritaron los gemelos a su abuela- Abuelita Eliseba, dile a Danno…

 

-Tenemos que hablar Steve…- dijo Doris, pero Steve tomó de la mano a Shizuka y a Abigail ignorándola por completo

 

-Himawari… ¿podemos llevar a Shizuka al parque?- dijo Steve mientras Abigail quería deshacerse de la mano de Steve pero este no cedía con su agarre, los padres del niño aludido aceptaron la idea.

 

Kat bajaba las escaleras con su hijo tomados de la mano.

 

-Grant me habló, vendrán pronto para acá… por cierto Grace, Peyton y Parker traerán a Erin y Charlie…

 

-¿Cómo que Charlie?- dijo Grace de repente escandalizando el ambiente 

 

-Parece que Peyton le dijo de venir y él puso el jet- dijo Kat sucintamente.

 

-A lo mejor por eso no  contestaba…-dijo Himawari con una risa.

 

-Esos dos…- musito Chris de mal humor, su celular sonó- no puede ser…

 

-¿Qué?- preguntó Wyatt a Chris

 

-John, Jehan, Adira, Matt y Owen vienen para acá-dijo Chris mientras se sujetaba la nariz

 

-Owen es mi primo, es un bebé apenas-dijo Shizuka a Steve- también es tu nieto… su nieto

 

Abigail y Steve se miraron el uno  al otro, tomaron a Shizuka de las manos y lo columpiaban entre ambos sonriendo.

 

-¡Vamos al parque!- gritaron los gemelos y de repente la casa se llenó de ruido, Kat parloteaba con Chin y Malia mientras Rachel tomaba asiento alejada del ruido.

 

Joe miró a Steve con Abigail, ella parecía un poco renuente pero accedía a estar con Steve para no provocarlo.

 

-Parece feliz tu amiga-comentó Danno a Eliseba, pero ella sacudió la cabeza con escepticismo.

 

-Cautelosa, Abigail no quiere hacer una escena, pero está lejos de ser feliz-dijo la mujer sujetando los dedos de Danno más fuerte.

 

-Por cierto, lamento lo de tu padre, con todo lo que pasó ni siquiera pude dar mi pésame por tu perdida …-repuso el detective a la mujer que lo miró sorprendida, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y asintió con la cabeza, Danno la abrazo.

 

-Creo que acaba de morir el abuelo Amram- dijo Grace en voz baja, sus hijos abrazaron las piernas de Eliseba que sonrió ante el gesto.

 

-Vamos al parque….- dijo Eliseba más repuesta los niños celebraron con gritos, Abigail sonrió a Shizuka cuando el niño jalo a sus dos abuelos.

 

Mientras salían por la puerta,Cath tomó del brazo a Abigail que la miró con la ceja alzada.

 

-Tenemos que hablar…

 

-Estaré lista, pero ahora debo de ir al parque…

 

-Es mejor posponer la salida…

 

Steve tomó de la muñeca a Cath e hizo que soltara a la mujer, Shizuka miraba a escena con interés, Steve abrazo a Abigail de los hombros mientras Shizuka iba de la mano de la mujer.

 

-Yo puedo sola-reclamo Abigail a Steve 

 

-Lo sé, pero no quiero otra pelea en la casa…

 

Gritos de Grace se escuchaban y voltearon brevemente, miraron a Wyatt sujetar a Grace mientras Chris se acercaba con una escoba y recogedor, Himawari era protegida por Joe y Kono junto Adam sacaban apresuradamente a Rachel, Doris intentaba estar cerca de Himawari pero Joe rápidamente la hizo subir a descansar.

 

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Steve a los recien salidos.

 

-Rachel tiro un florero, que les había regalado la madre de Chris por su boda…

 

-Es muy bonito, brilla de muchos colores-dijo Shizuka, miró a Rachel-eres muy mala…

 

-¡Fue un accidente!- dijo Adam- pero Grace está buscando pelea…

 

Steve suspiro cansado, Abigail masajeo su nuca.

 

-Creo, que no ha empezado esto…

 

Todos ellos se dirigieron al parque, Eliseba y Danno ya veían a sus niños jugar, Shizuka se unió pronto a jugar… en algo tenía razón Steve, no había empezado.


	8. Familia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hora de conocer a todos....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es un capítulo muy querido para mi, porque presento a casi todos los personajes de este fic justo como los imagino, espero sea divertido.
> 
> En un momento dado, eligiendo a mi "Cast" Colin Donnell lo escogí porque me daba cierta gracia el shipeo que tenía con Nick Gelfhus pero luego conocí a su bella y simpática esposa y me arrepentí muchísimo, ya ni modo.

**Familia**

La casa estaba en tensa calma, al final, por seguridad estaban todos en la misma casa, ahora no solo tenían que preocuparse de la pésima relación de Grace y Rachel puesto que Abigail y Cath estaban enfrascadas en una pelea terrible después su charla nada amistosa: la plática civilizada derivó en una pelea que había comenzado a susurros subió a gritos y terminó a golpes.

 

Steve no le hablaba a Cath porque esta había defendido a Doris cuando la ayudó y por las heridas evidentes en Abigail, ella se rehusó a ser curada por Chris, según Eliseba por “necia, salvaje y fingir estar peor de lo que realmente está”.

 

Cath había sido curada por Chris, puesto que Abigail le rompió dos costillas, tres dedos de la mano e intentó ahorcar a la marine con su antebrazo, cosa que se evitó gracias a Doris que la noqueo y eso llevó a Steve a volver a enfadarse con su madre y preocuparse más por Abigail.

 

Danno y Eliseba ignoraban a Rachel, el primero por enfado y la segunda por evitar conflictos, usaban a Malia de intermediaria y los nervios de la pobre doctora estaban a flor de piel, Chin intentaba ayudar con los gemelos Halliwell pero estaba muerto con ambos y su energía imparable, Chris y Grace eran únicos para controlarlos

 

Kono y  Adam eran los ayudantes y/o esclavos de Kat y Cedric, puesto que eran “jóvenes, fuertes y tenían que hacer algo” la forense los ponía a hacer sus deberes todo el día y por algun razon no terminaban nunca.

 

Joe cuidaba de Himawari, estaba en la última etapa de su embarazo y atendía su propia pastelería, así que el viejo marine iba con ella a todos lados. Eso era necesario debido a que estaba sola todo el día, Wyatt trabajaba turnos de 24 horas y cuando no trabajaba descansaba, afortunadamente los niños estaban de vacaciones y eso los hacía estar más relajados.

 

Había pasado tres días desde que llegaron del pasado, los cambios se sentían extraños y mientras todos estaban en labores domésticas en la mansión incluso Doris puesto que ella, Cath y Rachel limpiaban la casa donde estaba toda la familia  que se había retrasado en llegar, eso fue por complicaciones con el trabajo de todos.

 

Pero justo esa mañana todos confirmaron que iban a llegar, Efsun dijo que llevaba su primo Hery y esposa a Estados Unidos, los demás estarían ahí por sus propios medios, Kat iría con Cedric hasta que durmiera otro poco de su turno nocturno en la morgue.

 

-Van a llegar todos hoy, incluso Wyatt y Chris pidieron el día, Grace tenía unos días libres acumulados así que van a descansar… pero, para que puedan identificarlos a todos hicimos una pequeña presentación con fotos…

 

Los invitados estaban repartidos en los sillones de la sala, Abigail estaba recostada en Steve, suspiraba de dolor y estaba incomoda.

 

-¿Quieres analgesicos?-preguntó Steve a la mujer que negó con la cabeza, Shizuka le tomo la mano y ella sonrió.

 

-Mira a Cath- murmuró Eliseba a Danno muy entretenida, la marine estaba furiosa, miraba Abigail con dagas, la aludida ante más ira más cómoda se ponía con McGarrett para irritarla, Himawari trajo pastelitos de su negocio, Joe comía unos sabor vainilla.

 

-Subiré como 10 kilos acabando esto-dijo Joe comiendo otro mientras Shizuka le daba un vaso de leche- pero no me importa, se han convertido en mis favoritos…

 

El resto no hablaba, todos comían los pastelitos, Stevie y Danny tenían un plato para ellos solos, plato que Chin defendía con su vida esos pastelitos puesto que eran bajos en azúcar, él no necesitaba niños con bateria al 100%

 

-Bueno… la presentación comienza con Melinda Prudence Halliwell, es la hermana menor de Wyatt y Chris,  ella se practica el islam desde que tenía 12 años y su nombre musulmán es Efsun, nadie fuera de sus hermanos pueden llamarla Melinda, es Bailarina profesional especializada en Tap y en Baile lírico, no me pregunten la diferencia que no lo sé- dijo Grace presentando a su cuñada.

                                                           


-La siguiente foto es de Arda Atahan, lo conoció hace unos 3 años, se casaron apenas hace 6 meses, viven Estambul, puesto que Arda maneja los negocios de su familia, es Turco de nacimiento y Efsun lo involucró en la magia casi desde que se conocieron, así que el hecho de que se casaran no nos sorprendió, nos parece un santo porque Efsun tiene mucho caracter y bueno nosotros a veces no podemos con ella…- dijo Himawari jugando con su apuntador laser sentada al lado de Joe.

                                                                    

  


-¿De dónde sacaste la foto?-preguntó Grace a Himawari

 

-Cuando Efsun y Arda se hicieron novios ella le tomaba fotos para todo…

 

-Se me había olvidado…- recordó Grace checando su celular- ¡es cierto! Aún tengo el albúm, alguien debe de recordar avisarme que  cambie el nombre del albúm… Las siguientes niñas son hijas de Phoebe Halliwell y Coop, un cupido, son primas de nuestros esposos...

                                                                

 

-Bueno, continuamos, esta es Prudence Johna Halliwell-CopperSmith, nosotros la llamamos P.J. de cariño, es… bueno, de todo un poco, desafortunadamente por sus poderes su caracter es volatil, ella tiene una habilidad llamada “empatía primordial”, no hay pociones o hechizos que puedan bloquear su poder,  ella es buena persona, pero Troya puede arder, así que tengan cuidado… Por cierto, intentamos que fuera modelo, aún lo intentamos así que no digan nada de su aspecto. Aunque debemos de advertirles que lleva una pésima relación con los Mitchell, en especial Henry, no sabemos porqué pero no lo tolera.

                                                          

  


-La siguiente es Parker Halliwell-CopperSmith, ella es médico especialista en Pediatría, es nuestra Pediatra de Cabecera, radica actualmente en Chicago y está felizmente casada, ella tiene también el poder de Empatía y levitación, es muy inteligente y leal.

                                                                              

 

-Esta adorable y hermosa mujer es Erin Linstead, es esposa de Parker, ella es Detective del precinto 21 de Chicago, está en el departamento de Crímenes mayores, además fue la madre sustituta de Owen- dijo Himawari emocionada- es muy noble y generosa, justo estábamos a una semana de hacer una fiesta por su quinto aniversario de matrimonio….

                                                                

 

-Esta es Peyton la menor de las hermanas Halliwell-CopperSmith, es oficial de policía, está en Chicago con Parker, es… la no-novia de Charlie… en fin, hasta ahora su único poder es de “reflexión”, es decir, puede reflejar cualquier ataque mágico o físico, pero sí es muy poderoso puede dañarla, así que no nos confiamos con ella…

                                                         

-La foto la robe del celular de Charlie, en fin, supongo que debo presentarles a mi hermano, como saben es hijo de Danno, mi hermano y el favorito de Imma…-dijo Grace con una sonrisa

 

-¿Qué es Imma?- preguntó Kono confundida

 

-Madre, en hebreo- dijo Eliseba con una sonrisa tímida, Rachel frunció el ceño pero no dijo más.

 

-Continuo, mi hermano es MOSSAD, pero no sólo es eso, estudió finanzas y dirige una parte de las empresas Williams-Durlo.. Cuando se casaron mis padres la empresa pasó a ser de los dos… en fin, no hay mucho que pueda decir de mi hermano, es serio, responsable, leal, valiente y no le gustan las bromas, si alguien le cae mal lo notarán de inmediato y se alejaran de él si quieren seguir vivos…

                                                           

 

-Los siguientes son los hijos de Paige Matthews y Henry Mitchell, ellos son los padres de Tamora, Kat y Henry Jr., eran geniales, Paige era Maestra en la escuela de magia y Henry era director de NCIS hasta su muerte hace unos meses, previamente trabajó en el grupo de fuerza especial de San Diego, el mismo que fue liderado por Chin Ho Kelly, si Tío Chin, saliste de la isla a Tierra Firme... 

                                                    

 

-Bueno, en este caso comenzaremos con Tamora, ella es la mayor de la familia, estudió Derecho y actualmente es Asistente de fiscalía, se especializa en llevar ante el jurado casos de Homicidios, pero ha trabajado en todo tipo de crímenes, tiene el poder de “Aceleración molecular” que puede traducirse como explotar las cosas, ella como la mayor es sumamente protectora de toda su familia, les recomiendo mesura, aprendió a usar su “telequinesis orbitacional” para sacar órganos… al igual que Kat puede orbitar, aunque aún no puede curar como Chris y Wyatt…

                                                   

-Este es Alexander Courfeyrac,  Courf de cariño, es un maestro de lingüística, especialista en lenguaje del Medio oriente, aunque también es un trabajador para la CIA, es de alto perfil no tengo la más remota idea de que hace además de todo lo malo que hace alguien de la CIA y… bueno, es amable, dulce y siempre cede a todo lo que Tamora le pide…

                                                     

 

 

-La que sigue, es Kat, ya la conocieron, pero debo de presentarla o cuando note que no está en la presentación se molestara… si niños, ustedes también están aquí… en fin, Kat es especialista forense, es muy buena en su trabajo y le gusta el turno nocturno porque puede pasar más tiempo con Cedric, ella tiene el poder de “Desaceleración molecular”  que es que detiene el tiempo, por un periodo breve, cada vez es más fuerte ahora puede detener todo en la ciudad, leal, honesta y segura, es una gran madre y esposa

                                                     

 

-Este es el esposo de Kat, se llama Hugh Grantaire, lo llamamos Grant porque detesta su nombre,  es un especialista en Arte, sobre todo en el comercio de pinturas de alto nivel, también trabaja para la CIA, su nivel de autorización es mayor al de Courf, eso significa que menos sabemos de qué trabaja, así que sólo deben de saber que es un gran padre y es un alcohólico en rehabilitación, nada alcohol para él, ni un chocolate envinado.

                    

-Para no romper el esquema de la presentación, seguiremos con los adultos… Este es Henry Mitchell Jr. el menor de los hermanos Mitchell, no tiene poderes puesto que es adoptado, es el más inteligente, valiente y querido de la familia, pueden contar con él incondicionalmente. Es titulado en Filosofía y Letras, especialista en Literatura Inglesa pero destaca porque habla casi todos los idiomas del mundo, esto es por su madre que le enseño eso. También trabaja para la CIA, su nivel de acceso es el más alto que conozco, inclusive su nivel de acceso es mayor al de Grant, nunca sabré de qué trabaja o como lo hace-Señaló Himawari con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

                                      

-La que sigue es una de nuestras mejores amigas, es esposa de Henry, es Tali Dinozzo David, es hija del actual director de MOSSAD Anthony Dinozzo y la ex miembro de MOSSAD Ziva David…

 

Eliseba grito y Abigail salto involuntariamente hasta que recordó sus costillas y grito de dolor, las dos mujeres se miraron…

 

-Si, de Ziva, su amiga… por eso se llama Tali…- Dijo Grace con un poco de melancolía- fue curioso cómo terminamos ligados los unos con los otros, pero así sucedió, ella también es MOSSAD, pero estudió Sociología y Psicología social, es especialista en infiltración, esposa de Henry desde hace tres años, son la pareja más linda que he conocido

                                                             

-Se parece a Ziva… Dinozzo… ¿No es agente de NCIS?- preguntó Abigail- lo conocí por una misión cruzada, sólo fue conexión satelital…

 

-Esa es una historia que no tenemos completa, así que no queremos especular, pueden preguntarle a Tali cuando venga…- dijo Grace pasando el puntero láser a Himawari.

 

-Continuamos por el momento, creo que es hora de hablar de nuestros suegros, Piper y Leo Halliwell, como Leo era un guía blanco que murió por la Segunda Guerra Mundial, era un hombre muy sabio, se llevaba muy bien con Danno y Tío Steve, eran buenos amigos y Piper era muy poderosa, tenía los poderes de Tamora y Kat juntos, además de que era una gran cocinera y le ayudó a Danno a abrir su propio restaurante… en fin fueron grandiosos con nosotras…

                                                    

  


-Ya que hablamos de personas grandiosas, mi hermano John es médico en Tripler Army, se especializa en Cardiología, es muy amable aunque tiene un carácter horrible si no ha dormido bien, él es muy dulce, es un chico grande que adora los perritos pomeranios, Owen es su muñeco de juegos, lo adora.- dijo Himawari con una sonrisa

                                                           

 

-La siguiente es mi hermana menor, Adira, es la mejor niñera del mundo, era muy pequeña cuando nació Shizuka y siempre me ayudó con él, es más, cuando ella empezó a buscar universidad al principio estudiaría aquí para quedarse con nosotros, pero al final se fue a Hawai y Shizuka intentó meterse en la maleta para irse con ella. Es de carácter muy fuerte y no le gusta los abusos, es peligrosa si se lo propone y Tío Joe le prohibió ingresar a la marina bajo ninguna circunstancia… fue un consejo sabio, actualmente estudia Pedagogía, quiere aprender a cuidar más a los niños.- continuó Himawari señalando a su hermana en la presentación

                                                   

-Ahora sigue Mathew, es el menor de los hermanos Williams Durlo, es nuestro consentido y es adorable, es un buen niño, siempre obedece y hasta que empezó a estudiar en la universidad ha decidido separarse un poco de nosotros, vive con John y Adira en Hawai quiere aprender a ser ingeniero civil, le encanta la seguridad de las personas y tiene su propia fundación de caridad: se dedica a elaborar casas para las personas sin hogar en Hawai, aunque es una hermosa isla no todos pueden costear el nivel de vida que se vive en realidad, entonces Matty se hace cargo de realizar casas gratuitas completamente amuebladas para esas personas, tiene un increíble corazón-dijo Himawari con un sonrisa feliz, Rachel rió sarcásticamente.

                                                    

-También una gran cartera para ir regalando su dinero- dijo Rachel, Danno la fulmino con una mirada mientras Grace le torcía la boca y parecía a punto de pegarle.

 

-Mi abuela Eliseba dice que somos bendecidos porque nunca nos ha faltado nada, pero que mi abuelo Danno sufrió mucho cuando llegó a Hawai, pero él tenía trabajo y podía salir adelante, no muchos tienen su suerte, por eso, en honor de todos aquellos que intentan duro, día tras día, debemos de ser amables, no orgullosos- dijo Danny a Rachel mirándola con seriedad- ser egoísta y ambiciosa, ser envidiosa, no va con nosotros, es muy grosero…

 

-Como podrás ver, Chris y yo hemos criado buenos niños, porque nuestros padres fueron buenos y tú no has sido mi madre en mucho tiempo....- dijo Grace mirando con una enorme sonrisa de orgullo a su hijo

 

El ambiente quedo tenso, Rachel se quedó helada, por un momento cayó en su cabeza que todos la percibían como egoísta y ambiciosa ¿será por estar casada con Stan? Pero Daniel se había casado con una mujer aún más rica que Stan, pero nadie lo percibía como ambicioso o egoísta sin embargo… ellos se dedicaban a la caridad, trabajaban, querían hacer un mundo mejor para todos y no comprar siempre cosas caras o vivir cómodamente… pronto empezó sentir mucha vergüenza y bajo la mirada al piso el resto de la presentación.

 

-Bueno… seguimos con el esposo de mi hermano John, Nicholas Jehan es el hombre más dulce del mundo,. Llora con las películas de Disney, es el mejor amigo de Henry desde la secundaria, trabaja como analista de la CIA en cuestión se seguridad nacional, de él si se en que trabaja porque no maneja muchas cosas clasificadas porque desde que se casó decidió trabajar en escritorio…

                                                 

  


-Un momento- interrumpió Doris- acabas de decir que John trabaja en un hospital militar, eso significa que es marine y es ¿homosexual?

 

-Cuidadito con tus prejuicios, por si no lo notaste tenemos una prima lesbiana casada y es adorable- dijo Grace a Doris, pero esta la ignoro.

 

-Mi hermano no es marine, es civil, pero es tan bueno que fue transferido a ese hospital, un general no se dejó operar por nadie más que por él, en fin, mi hermano es mi familia y considerando tu historial lo mejor es que te mantengas al margen…

 

-O te mantengo yo- dijo Steve furioso, Abigail se sujetaba las costillas puesto que Steve la obligó a sentarse en un arranque de ira, pero sabiamente se mantenía callada, no sabía  mucho de ese conflicto y sospechaba que no iba a terminar pronto.

 

-Además “No preguntar, no decir” fue suprimido hace muchos años, aunque hubo algún revés, nunca se puede detener el mundo cuando va hacia adelante- dijo Himawari serena, parecía acostumbrada a defender a su hermano a toda costa.

 

El ambiente quedo en silenció, la situación era incómoda, Doris parecía aplastada mientras Joe parecía divertido de verla callada, Steve no podía estar más orgulloso de su familia y eso lo daba a demostrar, Cath estaba dividida, entre la felicidad de ver a su mejor amigo feliz y triste porque ella no era parte de ese marco y aunque sabía que era infantil molestar a Abigail no podía evitarlo, así que se resignó a ver la presentación.

 

Grace y Himawari se vieron la una a la otra, ante la siguiente diapositiva, parecían divertidas de verse pero Grace se aclaró la garganta.

 

-El que sigue es Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, el esposo de Himawari y padre de Shizuka, es un hombre muy risueño y divertido, totalmente dedicado a su trabajo de Rescate, es mitad guía blanco y mago, es él más poderoso de todos, sabemos que cuando era bebé invocó un dragón y a Himawari le regaló una aurora boreal por su cumpleaños, recibió gritos de todo el mundo, pero como Himawari era feliz valió la pena. Es un gran padre y aunque no haya dormido mucho prefiere pasar tiempo con su familia, Himawari todavía se sonroja cuando recuerda lo de la aurora boreal...

                                                     

 

-Tomaré revancha-dijo Himawari sonrojada pero antes de que Grace pudiera decir algo más- el que sigue es Christopher Perry Halliwell, es médico especialista en emergencias, trabaja turnos largos con predisposición a extenderse más horas, es un excelente esposo, además de que renunciaría a todo por Grace, como cuando ella se fue a Chicago por trabajo y Chris lo dejó todo por ella, aunque con ello perdiera un año de residencia, es poderoso, puede mover cosas con solo verlo y con un movimiento de manos, puede curar cualquier herida y a veces, si se enoja puede lanzar rayos de la manos, una sentencia de muerte es meterse con Grace o con sus gemelos, es un gran padre, muy dedicado y amoroso.

                                  

 

-Es divertido de ver, más cuando lo hace para quitar a alguien que me molesta- dijo Grace con un sonrojo, estaba emocionada- es el amor de  mi vida y Danno confío en él y eso, era muy difícil de ver

 

-Ya que la deje aturdida, seguiré con la propia Grace, que es Williams Durlo, es detective segundo en la unidad de crímenes mayores de San Diego, es muy inteligente y empática, siempre resuelve eficientemente sus casos, habla tres idiomas fluidamente: español, inglés y hebreo, tuvo un embarazo gemelar, los dos pequeños que ven ahí y ya verán muy pronto  será ascendida a Sargento…- Grace se cubría el rostro con ambas manos, pero Danno parecía tan feliz de verla que no podía esperar a verla convertida en Sargento.

                                                     

 

-Me toca- dijo Grace antes de que Himawari pudiera hablar- ella es Himawari, desde pequeña ha deseado tener una pastelería con cafetería, fue su sueño y lleva casi un año en su propio local, es muy fuerte y valiente, amorosa, es la madre de toda nuestra familia, la mejor cocinera y una gran Analista informática, pero casi no usa esa habilidad porque prefiere ser Pastelera y una gran madre, esposa, amiga y hermana…

                                                    

 

Himawari se sonrojo y agito la cabeza, Joe la abrazo fuerte ante la orgullosa mirada de Steve y Abigail, ambos se miraron con dulzura antes de reír con alegría la foto aparecida en pantalla, Grace sonrió a la imagen.

 

-Esa foto la tomó Tío Steve cuando fueron a Japón de vacaciones por el cumpleaños de ella, es por mucho, la favorita de la familia….

  


-Ahora parezco un Panda, quise disfrazarme de Panda pero no me dejaron…- esa última declaración los dejo a todos con una carcajada, los niños también reían mucho, pronto despejaron la mesa de la sala- tomaremos un breve descanso, la presentación continua…

 

Wyatt y Chris entraron a la casa en ese momento, ambos se dirigieron a la sala a saludar a todos, Wyatt vio la última imagen en la pantalla y sonrió sonrojándose…

 

-Aún la uso de fondo de pantalla- suspiro Wyatt emocionado, Himawari se río levantando la cabeza con una sonrisa contagiosa, estiró las manos para pedir ayuda y Wyatt la ayudó sin ninguna dificultad- ¿Qué ven?

 

-Presentamos a la familia- dijo simplemente Grace mientras revisaba lo que seguía en la presentación- nos faltan los niños…

 

-¿Incluiste a tu hermano y Adira?- preguntó Chris mientras sus hijos lo abrazaban fuerte, el hombre ni se inmuto, solamente les acarició la cabeza con una sonrisa, Wyatt cargaba a Shizuka ante su sonrisa alegre.

 

-Ya los presentamos…-respondió distraída- tengo tantas fotos de los niños, no sé cual elegir… me frustra…

-Si, es una mala manía estar llenos de fotos, la anterior es mejor que la última que tomaste pero la nueva también es buena- dijo Chris igual de confundido,pronto se pusieron de acuerdo y la presentación continuo.

-Quien sigue, es mi adorable hijo Shizuka, su nombre japonés significa “Tranquilo” es debido a lo increíble que era y es: dulce, tranquilo, callado, es muy maduro para su edad pero le gusta mucho leer libros de fantasía y armar barcos de guerra,  casi nunca nos ha dado batalla, excepto cuando enferma, quiere ser absolutamente mimado y he llegado a faltar al trabajo por ello, pero se que será un gran hermano mayor.- dijo Wyatt con una sonrisa

                                                          

 

Shizuka no veía la presentación porque subió con sus primos a ver una película, la verdad es que sentían pena por lo que se iba a decir de ellos, puesto que eran niños muy sencillos que a veces no entendían lo mucho que eran amados.

 

-Yo hablare de Stevie, es un niño travieso, es el hermano mayor por 1 minuto, puesto que Grace tuvo cesárea para tenerlos, como es el mayor de los dos suele ser protector con su hermano, no permite ningún abuso y es más probable que luche a golpes si lo cree necesario. Es un ávido lector, pero también le interesa mucho la química y las reglas de la magia, a veces se pone taciturno mirando hacia al sur, creemos que es su instinto de Guía Blanco, puesto que en Stevie es más fuerte que en su hermano, prefiere el color azul oscuro y gris, casi siempre carga consigo dulces puesto que le gusta mucho hacer sonreír a otros, en especial a los más pequeños.- explicó Chris mientras sonreía, parecía conocer de la “A a la Z” a sus hijos,en esta presentación Danno parecía absorber cada palabra como si fuera la última vez que escuchara esas palabras- Danny por el contrario prefiere ser más tranquilo, pero no dudará en obedecer a su hermano si con eso obtiene un poco de diversión, aunque nacieron el mismo día el carácter de Danny es más ingenuo y noble, es por eso que su hermano lo protege todo el tiempo, él es más de películas y musicales, que ve todo el tiempo con su abuela Eliseba, ama la ópera pero quiere ser policía de adulto, Grace está muy orgullosa de ello, puesto que Stevie sólo quiere ayudar al mundo, pero aún no sabe cómo...

                                        

Los adultos miraban las imágenes de los gemelos, ambos, eran distintos pero idénticos al mismo tiempo ruidosos, así que la descripción de ambos les hizo entender que los niños miraban el mundo desde dos lados diferentes complementaban su visión de este por eso motivo, eran unidos porque así entendían mejor el mundo.

 

-Cedric es el hijo de Kat y Grant, lo encontraron en New York, durante un trabajo de Kat, él estaba en medio de un caso de trata de personas, aunque todo se soluciono y ahora es parte de nuestra familia, lo adoramos, es dulce pero como podrán ver no le gusta mucho ser despertado, adora a sus padres y es el primer niño de la familia Mitchell, así que en un futuro nada lejano será entrenado de la misma manera que Henry, aunque eso no creo que incluya la CIA o eso espero yo. En general Cedric es educado, amable y obediente, pero si le haces algo malo tiene el hábito de no hablarte hasta que le pidas una disculpa, aún no ha disculpado a PJ, notaran que no reconoce su existencia, no es tan divertido como suena, de hecho es muy incómodo- explicó Wyatt

 

                                                   

 

-En fin, termino el descanso, es hora de preparar la cena la cena es multicultural, así que todos van ayudar, quieran o no, Rachel, Doris quedense en un solo lugar y Doris, vuelves a intentar a investigar algo que no debes de saber y te juro que te hago estatua- dijo Chris con una sonrisa, venía de un turno largo así que todo mundo se puso a trabajar, Wyatt empujó a su hermano hacía las escaleras, debía de dormir un poco por lo que iban a hacer en ese momento.

 

-Esta batalla no esperaba tenerla hasta Navidad de este año…- suspiro Grace mientras Himawari asentía con la cabeza- la cena pasó con una batalla entre PJ y Tamora, los golpes acabaron con el postre de la cena, la verdad fue muy divertido, hasta que de alguna extraña manera un refractario terminó estrellado en la cabeza de Kat y fuimos al hospital, como Cedric es incapaz de enfadarse con Tamora, culpo de todo a PJ… bonita manera de terminar las vacaciones de primavera… tú nada más respira Himawari, si te sientes mal no estaría nada mal…

 

Grace y Himawari parecían decididas a intentar terminar rápido la reunión, ante la mirada divertida de Joe y Abigail.

 

-¿Por Qué no se rompen una pierna y ya?- sugirió cándidamente Abigail a las dos, pero rápidamente negaron con la cabeza.

 

-Chris y Wyatt sabrían de inmediato que lo inventamos, eso no estará nada bien- dijo Grace despreocupada- además, si esto va como pensamos que puede ir, no necesitaremos rompernos nada, solita la velada lo hará por nosotros.

 

Con esa última declaración los demás sintieron un escalofrío pasar por su espalda, Cath miró a Abigail y ambas asintieron con la cabeza ante la mirada sorprendida de Steve.

 

-Si se va a poner feo, tregua hasta nuevo aviso- explicó Abigail a Steve, que parecía reacio pero acepto, Danno y Eliseba se miraron con diversión levantándose a recoger todo, sacudiendo la sala con renovado vigor.

 

-¿Qué demonios nos ven? .preguntó Danno al ver que todos simplemente miraban- ¿qué parte no oyeron de que van a llegar como 19 personas? ¡Muevanse!...

 

En cuanto esa orden se dio todo mundo se movió, en cuanto Wyatt bajó Abigail pidió ser curada y en cinco minutos se unió   a la acción de limpieza, parecía que esto sería delicado, era hora de la verdad.


	9. Llegada Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es momento que los invitados lleguen y por cierto, la casa sigue pequeña.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha sido muy divertido escribir esto, así que poco a poco empiezan los problemas. Según yo va muy lógico, pero ese sólo es según yo.

**Llegada familiar.**

Eran las 5:35 de la tarde, apenas tenían una hora de haber terminado de limpiar la casa Halliwell para recibir las visitas cuando la puerta de la entrada se llenó de gente y el timbre de la puerta sonó una vez muy breve, pero Grace de inmediato se levantó junto a Chris, abrieron la puerta juntos.

 

-¡Hola!- saludo Parker abrazando a Chris con fuerza, Erin entró justo detrás de ella siendo abrazada por Grace, ambas chillaron con fuerza y alegría, las hicieron pasar a la casa donde ambas quedaron de piedra al ver la concurrencia, Grace y Chris recibían a Charlie y Peyton, Chris abrazo a su prima mientras Grace lo hacía con Charlie el rubio reconoció a Chris con un asentimiento de cabeza antes de entrar.

 

-Es un poco extraño esta reunión en primavera- comenzó Charlie antes de mirar a la sala- Danno…

 

El policía rubio estaba nervioso al ver entrar a las personas pero cuando Charlie entró, su corazón latió con mucha fuerza el chico lo miró con ojos abiertos y ligeramente pálido antes de lanzarse abrazarlo con fuerza.

 

-¡Danno!- sollozó con alegría Charlie, ambos rubios se miraron a los ojos antes de reír con lágrimas en los ojos. Parecía muy feliz de verlo, Charlie volteó a ver a su hermana que sonreía mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro, Peyton entró en silencio a la sala mirando la escena, parecía muy conmovida mientras Charlie reía con alegría- ¿Qué está ocurriendo..? No me quejo en  lo más mínimo pero quiero saber cuanto tiempo van a estar aquí y…

 

-Charlie, divagas, así que no te preocupes porque hasta que llegue Henry no sabremos qué ocurre aquí- dijo Chris a Charlie y este parecía vibrar de emoción- ¿porque no vas con los gemelos? Hace mucho que no te ven…

 

-Los niños, sí, eso haré ¡Ya vuelvo!- Charlie subió corriendo las escaleras, Grace lo miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 

-La última vez que lo vi así fue cuando nacieron mis niños…. Esta muy feliz- dijo Grace a su padre que parecía aturdio, Eliseba reía serenamente detrás de ellos, Parker carraspeo un poco ante los presentes saludandolos con las manos.

 

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- preguntó Parker, Erin la abrazaba por la cintura mientras Chris se acercaba a ellas

 

-No sabemos bien con exactitud qué ocurre, ya llevan aquí tres días…

 

-Lamento no venir antes pero el hospital atendió a un político de alto nivel, era un cerdo pero sigue vivo- dijo Parker a la familia extendida- en fin, debo presentarme…

 

-Ya lo hicimos- dijo Himawari

 

-¿Presentación Halliwell?... me parece bien, ahora… ¿Quienes son todos ellos?...

 

Una media hora pasó con Parker contando anécdotas muy divertidas de su trabajo junto a Erin animando la tarde cuando la puerta volvió a ser  abierta, era Courf, parecía pálido y nervioso,

 

-Encontramos a PJ de camino para acá, decidimos darle un aventón pero se puso a provocar a Tamora, creo que esta vez si la va a matar, ¡no puedo calmarla!...

 

-¡Dios mío!- suspiró Erin sujetándose la cabeza como si empezara a sentir una migraña, todos miraron la puerta cuando Tamora entró a la casa dirigiéndose a la chimenea en busca de algo, estaba elegantemente vestida en un traje sastre con una blusa color vino, su cabello venía suelto pero empezó a sujetarlo en una cola de caballo antes de exclamar de alegría: tomó un atizador de la chimenea.

 

Wyatt y Steve rápidamente se asomaron a la puerta mirando a PJ, que bajaba del auto muy feliz y animada, saludaba con su mano a los dos mientras Chris y Danno intentaban detener a Tamora.

 

-¡Esta vez no se salva!-gritaba Tamora, Courf se mordía las uñas de los nervios ante los intentos de Chris de quitarle la barra de hierro de las manos, Danno apenas se escapaba de los golpes que esta daba al manotear para librarse de ellos como si fueran  moscas molestas.

 

-Es muy dramática- dijo PJ alegre, Wyatt parecía a punto de llorar cuando Kat entró a la casa junto a Cedric y Grant, este último cerró la puerta de golpe con una sonrisa, Kat tomó el atizador de su hermana  antes de darle una palmada en la cabeza.

 

-¡Voy asesinarla!- exclamó Tamora intentando quitarselo a Kat que se lo dió a Chris mientras sentaba a su hermana en el sillón, Parker y Peyton salían de la casa a regañar a PJ, Erin se levantó para acompañar a su esposa, Grant y Cedric se acercaban a Courf.

 

-Necesitas controlar a tu esposa…- dijo Grant con una sonrisa maliciosa, Cedric se reía feliz mientras las gemelas discutían, una para matar a PJ y la otra para que la reunión transcurra en paz.

 

-¿Qué no ves quién está?- dijo Kat señalando la sala llena de invitados, Tamora los miró a todos con desdén.

 

-No dejaré testigos si es a lo que te refieres, los hago explotar a todos y ya está - repuso Tamora intentando levantarse otra vez, Grant parecía exasperado puesto que Courf parecía más pendiente de consolarla que detenerla.

 

-Yo te ayudaría a cubrir tu rastro- dijo Courf muy serio mientras ella le sonreía con cariño, Chris solo se rió con nerviosismo, Kat y Grant se miraron el uno al otro.

 

-Cedric, siéntate en tu tía hasta que se calme- dijo Kat, el niño de inmediato se sentó en su tía, momento en el cual la mujer se calmó de inmediato, aún refunfuñaba pero no parecía dispuesta a matar por la ira.

 

Kat se acercó a su esposo y sonrieron, Parker y Peyton entraron coloradas de coraje mientras Erin no dejaba entrar a PJ a la casa, Chris se acercó a la puerta jalando a Erin dentro y cerrándole la puerta en las narices a PJ.

 

-Algún día aprenderemos que esto siempre pasa…- murmuró Chris mientras las primas se saludaban entre ellas, Erin era abrazada con mucho afecto por Courf y Grant, todos de inmediato tomaron asiento donde pudieron, siendo Grant el más alto fue el único que decidió sentarse en las escaleras.

 

La plática parecía detenida, Tamora parloteaba alegre con Cedric cuando los niños bajaron, Himawari era auxiliada por Grace para bajar antes de que Wyatt se acercará para realizar tal labor, Charlie bajaba jalado por sus sobrinos mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja, rápidamente se acercaron a Danno con felicidad mientras el resto miraba el convivio en silencio.

 

Habían transcurrido 15 minutos y los niños contaban una versión autorizada de una aventura de Joe cuando la puerta se abrió, Adira entraba revolviendo la pañalera mientras Matty se reía de algo.

 

-No es tan divertido cuando tú pierdes su chupete, Owen ama ese chupete…

 

-Pero yo no lo perdí, por eso me parece más divertido- dijo Matty a su amiga que parecía exasperada, Danno y Steve se miraron el uno al otro: esos dos jóvenes eran sus hijos más pequeños, pronto un grito se escuchó en la puerta, John arrullaba a un pequeño de cabello negro que no parecía estar de buen humor, Jehan entraba detrás de ellos prometiendo a PJ que intentaría que la dejaran entrar a la casa.

 

-¡Lo encontré!- gritó Adira dándole el chupete a Owen que sonrió feliz y de inmediato guardó silencio, ella se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa- Shizuka ¿donde…?

 

Adira y John miraron a Steve de pie frente a ellos, ambos se congelaron un momento antes de correr hacia él y abrazarlo con fuerza, Adira pronto notó a Abigail que veía la escena a distancia y rápidamente la abrazo también, John se limpió las lágrimas antes de abrazar a su madre.

 

Matty se acercó cauteloso a Danno pero cuando Grace y Charlie sonrieron, casi lo tira de la emoción de estar cerca de él, los abrazos se extendieron por un rato, las palabras sobraban en ese momento y la alegría reinaba en esa situación, Adira corrió a Joe para abrazarlo identificandolo como su Tío Joe, pero al ver a Chin sonrió educadamente y al ver a Kono parecía confundida.

 

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Adira señalando a Kono, Grace y Himawari se miraron con seriedad, Kono parecía desinflada y extrañada, puesto que Adira saludo a Adam con entusiasmo y a Cath con cierta desconfianza, de todos ellos parecía ser la más transparente con su reacción.

 

-¡Adi!- grito Shizuka corriendo a ella, ambos gritaron  de emoción mientras ella se arrodillaba para abrazar a Shizuka, se agitaron mucho juntos, parecían brillar más fuerte y John abrazo a Himawari con ternura y reverencia, Adira se acercó a su hermana abrazándola con fuerza.

 

-Ya casi estamos todos, en cuanto lleguen Efsun y Henry, todo comenzará- Dijo Grace, los demás asintieron, Matty y Adira se miraron con una sonrisa.

 

-Podremos escuchar esta plática…- dijo Matty emocionado.

 

-No, ustedes dos subiran a cuidar de los niños…- dijo Grace con seriedad mientras Himawari asentía con la cabeza, ambas eran las líderes de su familia.

 

Una nueva discusión surgió rápidamente ante esta situación. Estaba el bando que decía que Adira y Matty podían escuchar la discusión y el bando que decía que no debían escuchar la conversación y cuidar de los niños, PJ aprovechó para entrar a la casa y empezar a comer la cena antes de que está fuera servida, pronto Tamora se percató de ello y la acusó con Wyatt que fue a reñirle por grosera y poco considerada.

 

Pronto la discusión de PJ y Wyatt los absorbió a todos obligando a Adira y Matty a subir a los niños, Owen se había quedado dormido en brazos de John que lo arrullaba con adoración, Jehan miraba la escena con ternura y Steve junto Abigail también contemplaban la escena con orgullo.

 

Una vez calmados los ánimos  Efsun y Arda entraron a la casa muy serios, cosa que preocupo a Chris y Wyatt, ya que Efsun era muy ruidosa, casi nunca guardaba silencio y eso ocasiona que muchas veces se metiera en problemas, pronto su seriedad se extendió al resto de la familia que de inmediato se prepararon para lo peor.

 

-Nosotros trajimos a Henry y Tali…. Ellos estaban en Manisa cuando la llamada de la familia fue ejecutada, ellos… bueno…

 

-Suéltalo Melinda- Dijo Chris 

 

-Bueno, estan bien- aclaró Arda al ver palidecer a las Gemelas Mitchell, Courf y Grant empezaban a sacar sus celulares para checar el estado de sus amigos, Jehan estaba pálido y Parker parecía a punto de caer por la tensión- no es necesariamente malo, pero tampoco es bueno…

 

-Esto es malo- dijo Grace a Eliseba- Arda casi no habla, él prefiere el silencio, con Efsun metiéndose en problemas por hablar hasta por los codos bueno.. 

 

Efsun abrió la puerta para la familia, todos miraron como Henry y Tali bajaban de un auto, Tali se agachaba a desatar algo y Henry parecía contento mientras una pequeña niña bajaba del auto, le acomodaron el abrigo puesto que había aire en la zona, ante la atónita mirada del resto la niña tomó la mano de Henry y Tali, venía enmedio de ambos como si de sus padres se tratara.

 

-No recuerdo haber visto esa niña en la presentación- dijo Kono a Chin.

 

-Es porque no estaba en la presentación- dijo Himawari- no se quien sea ella…

 

Henry sonrió a su familia, Tali también mientras la niña se quedaba quieta ante la mirada de los adultos junto a ella, Henry la cargó entre sus brazos mientras Tali se acercaba a ellos con dulzura, pronto llegaron a la puerta.

 

-¿quién es ella?-preguntó sin rodeos Wyatt a su primo, este sonrió ampliamente antes de mirar a Tali que asintió con la cabeza.

 

-Es mi hija,nuestra hija,  ella es Turna- dijo Henry mientras Tali asentía emocionada ante la mirada del resto.

 

-Les dije que no era tan malo- dijo Arda a la familia que estaban en shock.

 

“Una batalla a la vez” pensó Wyatt suspirando, se hizo a un lado dejándolos entrar, una vez todos dentro Wyatt avanzó sin cerrar la puerta, pero antes de empezar a hablar la cerro Chris con un movimiento de mano.

 

-Tenemos que hablar.- dijo Chris serio a todos los presentes, el ambiente se congeló y Henry que estaba relajado se puso serio mirando la escena con cautela.

 

-Hablemos- respondió sin vacilar Henry sosteniendo la mirada a sus primos, esa era otra batalla. Y no sería nada sencilla

 


	10. Familia Presente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una charla incomoda, un ataque mágico y una familia un tanto disfuncional, aunque es bastante funcional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Más charla, un poco de acción y un momento antes de magia en serio...

**Familia**

La niña que estaba en brazos de Henry de inmediato se puso pálida sujetándose con fuerza a su cuello, Chris de inmediato se relajó.

 

-No es de Turna de quién tenemos que hablar, es de ellos- señalando a todas las visitas del pasado que estaban presentes,  Henry se relajó también de inmediato sonriendo, Tali que parecía molesta sólo se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño.

 

-Perdón Tali- dijo Parker de inmediato- es sólo que fue inesperado…

 

-Si, es raro que se hayan ido del país sin hijos y regresen con una niña - dijo con una sonrisa Erin, pero ambas sonrieron a la niña que les correspondió la sonrisa- eres muy linda…

 

Turna se asustó de nuevo abrazando a Henry, Arda le habló con voz suave en turco mientras Efsun parecía apenada por algo.

 

-Turna aún no habla muy bien nuestro idioma, Henry y Tali le enseñan despacio, le cuesta un poco todavía escucharlo, así que se asusta, porque no saben de que le hablan- explico Efsun mientras Turna sonreía a Erin al saber que le dijo, Henry y Tali parecían preocupados.

 

-Tal vez es demasiado conocer a toda la familia de golpe, debimos ir primero con Kat y Tamora- sugirió Tali a su esposo que asentía con la cabeza, las gemelas de inmediato se acercaron con sonrisas, Tamora en específico transmitía una infinita dulzura hacia Turna que terminó por hacer que la niña salude tímidamente a todos.

 

-Creo que nos iremos esta noche- dijo Tamora mientras cargaba en brazos a Turna- necesitamos nosotros entender esto primero y luego seguir con ustedes…

 

-¡No!- exclamó Wyatt rápidamente- Turna es hija de Henry y Tali, es sobrina nuestra, punto. No hay más discusión respecto a ese tema…

 

-Debe de haber una discusión- dijo de repente PJ-  recogió la niña como si fuera un perrito callejero…

 

-Cállate- dijo rápido Efsun a su prima, las gemelas estaban erizadas mientras Henry miraba al techo con resignación.

 

Grant y Courf estaba junto a Jehan huyendo de la discusión que se avecinaba, cuando abrió la boca PJ, John y Jehan se escondieron detrás de Steve y Abigail que miró a Eliseba y a Malia con temor.

 

-Creo que este arroz ya se coció…- musitó Malia a los demás

 

-Yo diría que se quemó-dijo Adam a las mujeres levantándose lentamente y despejando la sala, Kat y Tamora estaban listas para atacar, Henry le quitó a Tamora su hija, para dársela a Grace que rápidamente le hablo a Matty, el chico bajó al llamado.

 

-Llévala arriba, no la dejes bajar- explicó Grace a Matty que asintió con la cabeza al notar la tensión de la sala

 

-Luego me explicas que significa esto…-dijo Matty a su hermana que asintió a la pregunta

 

-¿Anne? ¿Babba?- preguntó Turna temerosa al mirar a Matty, el chico se congeló de inmediato, estaba sorprendido.

 

-Turna- Henry se arrodillo a su lado junto a Tali, hablaron en voz baja con ella, poco a poco, pero no muy convencida estiró su mano a Matty que la tomó con una sonrisa.

 

-Dile a Shizuka que Turna por el momento habla más en turco- pidió Chris a Matty que asintió a su cuñado la niña subió con un poco de temor pero siguió adelante.

 

-No quería decirlo frente a la niña…

 

-Turna- dijo Tali tranquila a PJ- su nombre es Turna…

 

-No importa el nombre de la niña… miren, se que la familia Mitchell está acostumbrado a recoger niños de la calle pero creo que están exagerando…

 

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto serio Grant, Courf y Tali estaban mudos de la rabia mientras Kat y Tamora estaban empezando a sonrojarse de coraje.

 

-Ya va empezar-dijo Henry sujetándose la nuca con una sonrisa irónica.

 

-Miren, es lindo que Henry haya sido el mejor caso de caridad de la familia…

 

-No puedo creer que lo haya dicho- murmuró Henry incrédulo- otra vez….

 

-Cállate PJ- dijo Efsun otra vez más enojada, Wyatt estaba mudo de incredulidad mientras Chris volteaba a ver rápidamente  a Henry con confusión.

 

-¿Cómo que otra vez? ¿ya te lo había dicho antes?

 

-No es la primera vez que trata a mi hermano como un caso de “caridad “ - dijo Kat con desprecio, Henry parecía más divertido que molesto.

 

-Me lo ha dicho tantas veces que ya no me molesta- dijo tranquilo con una sonrisa, justo en ese momento PJ, de la nada, se lanzó a Henry tratando de arañar su rostro, el resto de la familia la empujo hacia atrás mientras Henry parecía legítimamente asustado.

 

PJ una vez más se lanzó hacia Henry pero Wyatt se puso enfrente de su primo haciendo que su prima rebotara al piso de sentón, Efsun se atacó de la risa cuando vió esto mientras Parker y Peyton tomaban a su hermana para encerrarla en el armario, después de una breve pelea entre las hermanas PJ estaba dentro del armario.

 

-Lamento mucho lo que sucedió primo- se lamentó Peyton a Henry que negó con la cabeza.

 

-PJ siempre es así, no es su culpa…

 

-Nunca nos enteramos que te había llamado “Caso de caridad”...- dijo Wyatt muy serio, Henry miró a sus hermanas, Tamora suspiró fastidiada.

 

-Recuerdan que de un día para otro mi mamá y papá decidieron que Washington era una buena idea después de todo… bueno, es que PJ le gritó eso a Henry y ellos escucharon, Henry nos terminó confesando que llevaba meses diciendo eso… mi mamá y tía Phoebe discutieron mucho por ello y al final decidieron poner distancia de ellas… Papá acababa de ser reclutado por Gibbs para NCIS así que la decisión fue fácil…

 

-No quisimos ahondar mucho en el problema porqué  no había mucho que pudieran hacer- dijo Kat- mamá y papá decidieron que eso era lo mejor que pudimos hacer, si, dejamos la escuela a mitad de semestre, pero adelantamos mucho en Washington… fue un cambio…

 

-Nunca me sentí mal por ello, por lo que me dijo,  me sentí miserable porque creía que era mi culpa la mudanza, pero no era así , aunque tarde en entenderlo- explicó Henry a Parker y Jehan que se veían miserables.

 

-No puedo creer que mi hermana nos quitará a nuestro mejor amigo, perdon por eso Jehan…- dijo Parker a su amigo, que negó con la cabeza.

 

-Nosotros no teníamos la más remota idea de porque sucedio eso y no te disculpes por PJ, eso no es tu culpa- dijo Jehan triste, mientras Henry parecía conmovido ante la visión de ellos dos lamentando el momento

 

Wyatt se cruzó de brazos y luego camino al armario donde PJ estaba encerrada, la jaló del brazo y la tiró en el piso.

 

-Puede que mis padres o mis tíos decidieron que eso estaba bien, pero yo no, ahora no permitiré que eso suceda una vez más, deberás de comportarte y responderas a tus actos cuando resolvamos este asunto…- señaló al 5-0 y amigos- no es el fin de esta plática.

 

Tamora y Kat asentía con la cabeza mientras Henry parecía querer irse del lugar pero Efsun y Grace lo hicieron sentarse, Tali estaba a su lado mirando a todos con curiosidad, parecía que había caído en cuenta para que estaban citados, Arda saludo apropiadamente al resto de los invitados, según todos, era un encanto, cosa que Efsun no paraba de presumir.

 

-¡Tenemos hambre!- grito Adira de repente desde lo alto de la escalera, Himawari se iba a levantar cuando Arda y Efsun la hicieron sentarse.

 

-No, con todo el estrés que esto te ha ocasionado hay que cuidarte más- dijo Efsun muy enérgica, Himawari y Grace se miraron la una a la otra- nosotros les llevamos de comer…

 

-Dense prisa, no podemos posponer más tiempo esta reunión- dijo Wyatt muy serio, Chris miro molesto a PJ que sólo se encogió e intentó pasar desapercibida. El resto de los familiares parecían mantener la calma aunque de manera muy tensa, puesto que Wyatt parecía vibrar de rabia.

 

-¿Podremos saber qué tipo de magia los trajo?- preguntó Wyatt a Henry mientras este asentía.

 

-Si, con una invocación de magia familiar, debemos de estar todos, puedo dirigirlos y luego irme, ya saben que…

 

-Ten cuidado de como terminar esa oración…- advirtió Wyatt a Henry

 

-... no tengo magia, sólo puedo hacer las cuestiones técnicas de este hechizo- dijo Henry, Tamora lo sujeto de la cabeza y este parecía temer mucho a su hermana, Tali se alejó un poco de él, pero la mujer sólo le dio un golpe en la cabeza y se sentó al otro lado.

 

-¿A quién le pegó Tamora?- grito Efsun desde arriba- hasta acá se oyó…

 

-Termina de una vez y baja- contestó Chris aguantando la risa, Henry se sobaba la cabeza y terminó por colocar su cabeza entre sus rodillas, Kat se acercó a él.

 

-¿estas bien?- preguntaba a su hermano mientras Wyatt sonreía, Tali parecía dividida entre reírse o revisarlo, le ganó la risa, el propio Henry terminó por reír.

 

-¿Eres Chin Ho Kelly? ¿no?- dijo Henry mirando al nativo de las islas, este parecía complacido de ser reconocido.

 

-Se que trabajo tu padre conmigo, lo comentó Grace hace un rato- dijo Chin orgulloso, pero Henry alzó la ceja con un poco de diversión.

 

-Pero, nosotros tres- señalo a sus hermanas y a él- te conocimos mucho antes que  trabajaras con papá…

 

-Específicamente te conocimos desnudo por Skype- dijo Tamora sin vacilar, el resto de la casa los miran asombrados pero interesados.

 

-Platicanos como estuvo eso…- dijo Erin divertida.

 

-Una amiga de Papá, la Inspectora Dunn, estuvo una temporada en Hawai buscando no sé qué, en una de las charlas que nos tocaba con ella apareció Chin desnudo…- explicó Henry con una sonrisa

 

-Fue divertido, nosotros gritamos, Dunn gritó, Chin gritó mis papás gritaron y luego se gritan entre ellos y acabaron gritándole a él…- dijo Kat sonriendo- cuando Chin se hizo amigo de la familia y nos cuidaba a veces nos reíamos de él, tenía que mantener nuestras bocas ocupadas para que no reirnos más…

 

-Hasta que un día mi mamá nos descubrió y regaño por eso, por que en sus palabras “Aunque sea un exhibicionista merece respeto”- dijo Tamora muy seria, Kat asentía y Henry parecía de acuerdo.

 

-Mamá nunca se disculpó con Chin por llamarlo exhibicionista, nosotros tampoco por reirnos de él, ¿Qué hacía desnudo con Dunn de todos modos?...- dijo Kat interesada.

 

Malia miraba a Chin con dagas en los ojos, muy molesta, Tamora, Kat y Henry parecían satisfechos de haber provocado algunas peleas pero pronto Kat intentó remediar la situación.

 

-Bueno, Abby Dunn y Chin Ho Kelly se casaron poco después de estar en California ¿No?...

 

-Si, es cierto, Sara fue la niña de las flores…- dijo Tamora

 

-¿Cómo que se casó con Abby Dunn?- dijo Malia histérica, pronto Henry la miró de cerca, sacó unos anteojos y la miró otra vez.

 

-¿Desde cuando usas anteojos?- pregunto Arda a Henry

 

-Tuve una breve lesión que requiere descanso a mi vista, por eso las uso… ¿Eres Malia Waincroft?

 

-Si- asintió la aludida.

 

-¡Ups! Spoiler- dijo Kat divertida pero Tamora no sonrió.

 

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí?- pregunta seria Tamora al matrimonio Kelly, Grace y Himawari se tensaron de inmediato.

 

-Me duele la barriga- dijo Himawari ansiosa levantándose rápidamente de su lugar- voy por agua..

 

-Yo voy contigo- dijo Grace siguiéndola de inmediato.

 

-No sabemos cómo llegamos aquí , por eso esperamos a  Henry- dijo Kono confundida

 

-Permítanme formular la pregunta otra vez - dijo Tamora como Fiscal- ¿En que estado físico llegaron?...

 

-Bueno… yo estaba secuestrada por un matón de Frank Delano, me dispararon y Chin llegó me reviso, no estaba segura de sobrevivir y….- empezó Malia a explicar cuando los Mitchell se miraron alarmados

 

-Es porque no sobreviviste- dijo Henry sorprendido- Frank Delano te mató y Chin conoció a Abby años después… se que sonará muy grosero ¿cómo sigues viva?

 

-Cuando llegamos Grace y Himawari nos ayudaron- dijo Cath a Henry, el joven se levantó de un salto

 

-¿Qué usaron?

 

-Dijeron que era “Polvo de Unicornio”- dijo Joe, Henry maldijo en ruso y se pasó una mano por el cabello nervioso, soltó una risita nerviosa e hizo una última pregunta.

 

-¿En que parte de la casa llegaron?

 

-En el ático…

 

Henry subió corriendo al ático seguido por sus hermanas y primas, Chris y Wyatt fueron a la cocina a ver a sus esposas mientras el resto quedó en la sala, Steve y Danno intentaron ir con ellos pero Grant y Courf los detuvieron.

 

Himawari y Grace volvían rápidamente a la sala, cada una se abrazó a su respectivo padre y sus esposos quedaron de manos atadas, pronto comenzó una batalla de miradas que nadie ganaba, pero era muy divertida de ver, Henry bajó del ático muy agitado.

 

-¿Lo arruine?- preguntó Grace nerviosa

 

-No, por eso no se fijen de todas maneras no creo poder identificar el tipo de magia que los trajo….

 

-¿Es magia negra?- preguntó John preocupado, Henry negó con la cabeza.

 

-No, es magia primigenia, esto es obra de Neena - declaró el joven mientras sus hermanas parecían muy alteradas y Wyatt suspiró con pesar.

 

-Es un tipo de magia que no podemos controlar, Neena es el principio de nuestra magia… no sabremos cómo llegar a ella.

 

-No es necesariamente cierto, Henry puede saber o por lo menos averiguarlo….- dijo Peyton mirando a su primo, los demás parecían estar de acuerdo.

 

-No lo haré- declaró Henry- mis padres me hicieron prometer jamás involucrarse con la magia primigenia…

 

-Mis tíos entenderán la situación…- comenzo PJ dulcemente a Henry que parecía confundido, Tamora se colocó detrás de él clavando sus dedos en su riñón derecho.

 

-Mis padres dejaron una orden y mientras yo esté aquí se respetara...

 

-¡Me duele! ¡Suéltame!- gimoteaba Henry mientras Kat los separa deprisa.

 

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Tamora mirando a Henry que se esconde detrás de Kat.

 

-Nada, no voy a hacer nada…

 

Tamora parecía satisfecha con la respuesta, volteó a ver a Wyatt que parecía preocupado por Henry puesto que Chris y Kat le revisaban la espalda.

 

-Tienes todo nuestro apoyo, siempre y cuando mi familia no tenga ningún problema, más allá de lo razonable…- declaró contundente Tamora mirando a Wyatt con fiereza

 

-Henry no tiene magia, así que no debe de haber ningún problema en contactar magia primigenia…- dijo PJ confundida pero Tamora la miró con molestia

 

-Fue una orden de mis padres, Henry no puede estar en contacto con Neena, eso es todo…- Tamora se dirigió a la cocina seguida de Courf, Grant y Tali se acercaron a Henry que mostraba su espalda y los moretones que le dejó Tamora.

 

-Bastaba con un no y ya…- gimoteo Henry 

 

-Insisto que Henry debe ayudarnos…

 

-Callate PJ- dijo Chris cortante- los enviaremos al pasado con una poción… sólo tenemos que ajustar algunos detalles…

 

-Tal vez haya un hechizo del tiempo, podemos diseñar uno…- dijo Efsun tratando de aligerar los ánimos, pronto Chris le aplicaba un ungüento a Henry mientras era consolado por su esposa, Tamora regreso con un pudin de chocolate que Henry aceptó felizmente.

 

-Pero, si fue magia primigenia, no podremos enviarlos a su tiempo hasta que cumplan su misión o la entiendan.- dijo Henry dándole la mitad del pudin a Tali- Hay algo que va a suceder ó sucedió y los necesitamos.

 

-¿Qué hay de los spoilers?- preguntó Parker a su primo que rió divertido.

 

-¿Qué más spoilers pueden tener?...

 

-Cierto… pasemos a la cocina a cenar, todos deben de tener hambre-. Dijo Himawari avanzando al comedor.

 

-10 billetes a que la cena termina con otro pelea de refractarios- dijo Arda a Grace que aceptó la apuesta.

 

-Agregó 5 billetes a que el refractario acaba en cabeza de Henry- dijo Tali a los otros dos, Henry parecía mortificado por las predicciones pero avanzó sin vacilar a la mesa.

 

Wyatt y Chris se miraron el uno al otro, miraron a su primo y parecían preocupados.

 

-Cuando Henry llegó a casa, la batalla contra Neena comenzaba…- recordó Wyatt

 

-¿Crees que Henry esté conectado a ella?-Preguntó Chris

 

-Si es así, es por eso que Tía Prue y la abuela entrenaron personalmente a Henry, lo entrenaron para ser leal a la familia, para no abandonarnos…-respondió Wyatt serio

 

-Henry… siempre ha sido especial para nuestra familia, no sólo porque no tiene magia, es él más listo, siempre fue el favorito de la familia… ¿qué ocurre realmente con Henry?- preguntó a la nada Chris

 

-¿Van a venir a comer aquí o no?- preguntó Grace a ambos, los hermanos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, en un acuerdo silencioso para terminar más tarde la charla pero antes de entrar al comedor unos gritos del piso de arriba se escucharon, Chris y Wyatt orbitaron a la habitación, topándose con varios demonios atacando a los niños, Matty ya estaba inconsciente en el piso.

 

Adira abraza a Owen mientras Shizuka usaba su escudo para defenderlos a todos, Stevie y Danny lanzaban objetos con su telequinesis, mientras Cedric mantenía a Turna a salvo, Wyatt de inmediato repelió el ataque de los demonios mientras Chris revisaba a Matty, pronto Wyatt lanzó una ola de energía, el resto de los adultos llegaron a la habitación asustando al resto de los atacantes.

 

-Matty está bien, sólo noqueado- dijo Chris a Charlie y Grace, Danno y Eliseba se acercaron de inmediato al jóven, Adira consolaba a Owen que estaba asustado del ruido, Kat y Grant fueron tras su hijo, mientras Turna estaba parada en medio de la habitación antes de que Tali y Henry la abrazaron con fuerza

 

-Tenemos que tener cuidado- dijo Adira mientras Owen era tomado por Jehan y John, ella se abrazo a Steve que miraba la escena como si fuera la escena de un crimen.- estos demonios no venían por Shizuka, Stevie o Danny

 

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Kat alterada, Tamora se acercó a sus sobrinos revisandolos.

 

-Esos demonios, venían por Turna- dijo Adira- cuando aparecieron parecían que iban por Danny pero Matty se dió cuenta de que iban tras Turna, por eso lo golpearon, no dejamos que se acercaran a ella, pero Owen despertó y no pude hacer más que sostenerlo y….

 

-Tranquila Adira, gracias- dijo Tamora con suavidad a la joven que respiro otra vez, Joe se acerco a Shizuka.

 

-Creo que debemos de bajar todos, esto es una operación táctica que pudo salir mucho peor de no ser por los poderes de Shizuka- dijo Joe mirando a Steve que hizo salir a su nieto, y su hija de la habitación, Jehan ya sacaba de ahí a John mientras Matty era ayudado por Danno y Chris, el resto ya los esperaban abajo cuando notaron a Efsun dando instrucciones al resto de la familia.

 

-Ustedes, saquen las manzanas con canela, rieguen las por el perímetro de la casa, y no se olviden de sacar los cristales más fuertes para proteger la casa, hasta que sepamos que ocurre nadie no invitado no entra aquí…

-Esperen, Adira dijo que venían por Turna- dijo Wyatt- no gastemos nuestros recursos en proteger la casa antes de tiempo, esperaba saber mejor como Turna llegó a la familia pero no podemos posponerlo más: habrá un Wiccaning para ella

 

-¿No es muy pronto?- dijo Henry preocupado

 

-No, no lo es, el Wiccaning de Cedric fue también rápido, no podemos esperar más, Turna es familia y como familia se protege- dijo Wyatt decidido, Tamora y sus hermanos asintieron, Parker y Peyton hicieron lo mismo, PJ parecía renuente pero como Efsun la miraba con enojo terminó asintiendo a la decisión que fue unánime cuando Efsun y Chris apoyaron la decisión.

 

-Son una Ohana-. Dijo Kono 

 

-Algo así… aprovechando, haremos el Wiccaning de Owen- dijo Wyatt-no podemos perder el tiempo, a partir de hoy en tres días dos Wiccaning habrán en esta casa… ¡A trabajar!.


	11. Wiccaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un bello Wiccaning y una breve aparición de Prue y Penny Halliwell

**Wiccaning**

 

La casa Halliwell quedó llena de gente por los siguientes tres días y es que debido al ataque que había sucedido, la familia prefirió quedar toda en una sola ubicación, aunque en un principio los conflictos los hicieron vacilar, los continuos ataques para Turna y ahora Owen  también los hicieron prevalecer y es que el niño sufrió un intento de secuestro frustrado apenas por Tamora.

 

Steve dormía con Adira y Abigail, aunque John y Jehan estaban a su lado, el bebé Owen dormía junto a Shizuka con Danny y Stevie, donde Charlie dormía para cuidarlos, Turna y Cedric dormían junto a sus padres, ambos eran cuidados con mucha dedicación.

 

-Maldito demonio chupa plasma- murmuraba de mal humor Peyton mientras frotaba su cabello molesta, una sustancia azul pegajosa estaba adherida a ella, no estaba nada feliz y PJ acaparó el baño una vez más.

 

-Aún no entiendo porque nos encargamos de la casa…- murmuró Kono de mal humor al tercer día mientras elaboraban un desayuno campal con ayuda de Malia, Catherine, Abigail, Rachel, Doris y Eliseba.

 

-Porque si no estuvieran aquí todo sería más fácil para nosotros, así que como estorban no les queda de otra más que ayudar- dijo Tali entrando con Erin a la cocina, ambas parecían muy cansadas.

 

-Mi esposa y su esposo están eliminando todos los demonios de la zona para poder realizar el Wiccaning, además de que los hombres limpian el ático hasta que los estándares de limpieza para ese ritual esté listo- dijo Erin molesta, Tali y Erin supervisaron el desayuno, puesto que no debía de tener  nada de origen porcino, por las religiones de la casa.

 

-¿Qué es un Wiccaning?- preguntó Abigail mientras cortaba más fruta para el desayuno.

 

-Es un ritual de presentación familiar, la magia familiar, de todos los ancestros magicos de esta familia protegen a ese  nuevo miembro familiar, de terribles hechizos o maleficios, también crea una protección adicional contra demonios, ellos seguirán atacando pero lo pensarán dos veces antes…- explicó Tali con sencillez, el resto de la sala quedó sorprendido preguntándose cómo entender aquella situación.

 

Efsun, Henry y Parker entraron a la cocina, develados y muy enojados, Efsun tomo un poco de jugo que luego escupió.

 

-¿Quién hizo esta porquería? Saquenlo de la cocina…

-Lo hice yo- dijo Kono irritada- pero no está mal…

 

Efsun la empezó a sacar de la cocina, parecía que Henry iba a intervenir cuando prefirió sentarse y beber un poco de café.

 

-También está mal el café, les aviso porque Chris es quien les va a gritar…- dijo Henry tirando la jarra de café y preparando un poco más, Parker empezó a rehacer las tostadas ante la incrédula mirada de las mujeres que llevaban toda la mañana haciendo el desayuno.

 

-Tardamos unas cuantas horas en hacer el desayuno, no les gusta y ahora ¿qué hacemos con esto…?- dijo Doris molesta.

 

-Se lo comen ustedes- dijo Parker de mal humor- no pasamos toda la noche matando demonios para  comer porquerías…

 

Tali y Erin lentamente empezaron a salir de la cocina, Eliseba y Abigail pasaron la inspección y Malia con un poco de asesoría recompuso el desayuno como la familia lo comería, Rachel pronto fue sacada porque Grace era capaz de no comer si sabía que algo había sido tocado por ella.

 

Kono regreso a la cocina con un pómulo hinchado más la nariz sangrante, Parker miraba la escena con calma antes de ponerle un paquete de chícharos fríos en la cara de un golpe, cosa que la hizo gemir de dolor ante la risita de Henry, parecían aturdidos y nada serenos, pronto entró a la cocina Efsun seguida de Chris que parecía más hosco que cuando lo conocieron.

 

-Wyatt dice que debemos de dormir unas horas, en cuanto tomemos el desayuno podremos tomar una siesta de unas 2 horas, Himawari y el resto harán los últimos detalles, espero que este bien el desayuno, mataría si el café es horrible y Kono no vuelvas intentar golpear a mi hermana, la próxima vez dejaré que te dé  tu merecido…

 

-¡Papí! ¡buenos días!-dijo Stevie muy feliz a su padre seguido de Danny, de inmediato Chris puso una enorme sonrisa cargando a sus hijos, Turna pasó detrás de ellos frotándose los ojos con sueño, ahora que su papá se iba más horas dormía menos puesto que le gustaba tener a ambos padres a su lado, Tali se acercó a su familia besando la sien de Henry que abrazaba a Turna como si de un osito de peluche se tratara.

 

-Desayuna y tú y Turna irán a dormir…- dijo Tali amorosamente a su esposo que asintió con los ojos cerrados, Turna se acurruco en su papá dormitando un poco, Parker que estaba sentada se deslizó suavemente de su silla hasta que cayó.

 

-¿te dolió?- preguntó Henry a su prima mientras él se recargaba en su esposa, Tali lo sujetaba con fuerza después de ver a Parker caer, Erin se acercó a ella sosteniendo contra su pecho a la mujer, Malia y Eliseba se daban prisa en servir lo que se necesitará.

 

-El desayuno se servirá ya, deben de descansar un poco, iré a avisar al resto- dijo Cath saliendo apresurada de la cocina

 

En el ático los 5-0 con Adam y Joe limpiaban a fondo la estancia. Según Wyatt el nivel de limpieza demostraba dedicación y veneración, según Himawari Wyatt pasó 12 horas limpiando el ático cuando fue el Wiccaning de Shizuka, Steve y Danno cepillaban el piso mientras Chin limpiaba las ventanas, Adam acomodaba las diferentes cajas de la casa, incluyendo ropas de muchas generaciones pasadas, cuando ellos sugirieron donar la ropa la familia se escandalizó de inmediato siendo Peyton la que les explico que esa ropa estaba encantada y ponerla en manos de mortales podría traer muchos problemas.

 

-Podrían lamer el piso- dijo Joe mientras cepillaba los sillones, Steve se estiró tronando la espalda mientras Danno estira su pierna herida.

 

-No lo menciones, cuando bromeamos con eso, Chris dijo que sería una buena prueba de limpieza- dijo Danno sobándose la pierna, Cath entró suavemente a la habitación, Steve la miró brevemente antes de seguir cepillando el piso.

 

-¿Qué sucede Cath?- preguntó amablemente Chin pasando por alto la cara de dolor de Cath al ser ignorada por Steve

 

-El desayuno está listo, serviremos ahora para que los demás puedan dormir un poco…- dijo Cath mientras los hombres dejaban un momento sus actividades

 

Adira y Shizuka acomodan las camas mientras Cedric armaba el sofá cama que ocupaba, Matty y Charlie ventilaban las habitaciones mientras Himawari dormitaba un poco más, estaba a pocos días de dar a luz.

 

-¿Cuando nace el bebé de Himawari, Adira?- preguntó con amabilidad Charlie  mientras empezaba a barrer la habitación.

 

-Creemos que en la primera semana de abril, Wyatt y Himawari dicen que Marina les dijo que es probable que sea después del 5 de abril…- dijo Adira antes de terminar de sacudir las almohadas.

 

-Espero estar cerca para ese día, estamos a 30 de marzo pero no sé si siga aquí para esa fecha aquí, la verdad vine sin avisar, Leila puede llamarme para una misión en cualquier momento- dijo Charlie sereno Matty torció la boca.

 

-¿No puedes estar un rato en Hawai conmigo? sólo unas semanas, extraño a Imma y A ti…- dijo Matty un poco molesto, Charlie le sonrío asintiendo con la cabeza.

 

-Puedo pasar unos días en Hawai, Leila me debe unas vacaciones, así que me las cobraré ahora

 

-¿Quién nos llevará a Chicago?- pregunto Peyton a Charlie, este sonrió,

 

-Pueden tomar mi jet, me iré en el de Matty…

 

-¿Dónde viviré?

 

-En el penthouse, daré instrucciones para que puedas entrar sin problemas, pero mi hermano quiere verme un rato en Hawai, así que iré..- dijo Charlie sin vacilación, Matty se veía indeciso pero una sonrisa de Peyton le animó el momento mientras esta le decía a Charlie que le dejara su nevera completa…

 

-¡Dejen de coquetear! ¡hay niños presentes!- dijo Danno con firmeza a Charlie y a Peyton que sólo se ruborizan, los niños parecían un poco confundidos pero Adira y Matty parecían felices de verlos así- Hay que bajar a desayunar…

 

++++++++++++++++++++

El desayuno transcurrió en calma , omitiendo el hecho de que aquellos que tenían magia empezaron a sacar sus instintos primarios para atacarse los unos a los otros por alimentos, el desayuno tuvo que ser intervenido por los demás cuando PJ terminó con un tenedor clavado en su muslo por cortesía de Parker cuando la primera intentó robarle una tostada con chocolate y nuez.

 

-Ok, dejemos las cosas animales fuera de esta casa- dijo Chin con voz firme mientras los niños eran llevados a la sala a comer su desayuno, Adira y Matty huyeron con los pequeños al ver los tenedores mientras los Mitchell se juntaron negándose a soltar su comida, Wyatt, Chris y Efsun estaba comiendo ignorando a los demás pidiendo las cosas con señas y sonidos.

 

-Cuando estén llenos se irán a dormir y se calmaran-dijo Arda a Chin mientras las parejas parecían estar de acuerdo, Peyton estaba sentada en el regazo de Charlie comiendo, puesto que Charlie parecía espantar a los demás de la comida.

 

-¡Ya acabé!- gritó Henry feliz se levantó estirándose con pereza mirando a los demás- voy a dormir un ratito, no puedo estar más en pie

 

-Yo también dormiré un rato- dijo Tali levantándose para alcanzarlo, ambos fueron por Turna yendo a dormir a las habitaciones de arriba…

 

-Buenos sueños- murmuró Chris bebiendo un poco más de café, Rachel bebía lentamente un té,  le pasó al hombre un plato de fruta y antes de que él pudiera alcanzarlo Grace tiro el plato al piso.

 

-Grace me recuerda a tu madre querido- dijo Efsun divertida a su esposo que sonrió con tranquilidad- ¿´Te acuerdas que se enteró de nuestro compromiso vía Facebook? También aventó el teléfono al piso y una vez a mi cara… Grace no me avientes nada en la cara, tu tienes fuerza y tino…

 

-Descuida Efsun, sólo no quiero que Chris o mis hijos coman nada que ella haya tocado…

 

-Sólo toco el plato- señalo Eliseba a Grace que parecía deliberar la importancia de lo que le pedían, Chris mientras tanto tomó una tostada que el mismo se preparó, así que cuando la termino se levanto haciendo que Grace se levantara

 

-Voy a dormir, me levantaré antes del Wiccaning, si alguien viene a molestarme antes los asesino- dijo Chris tranquilo, Grace le tomó la mano y lo sacó de ahí.

 

-Grace le ha cambiado el carácter- dijo Efsun contenta- antes simplemente se hubiera ido y nos hubiese orbitado a Singapur o un lugar así, sin avisar, sólo para que lo dejaramos en paz… con Grace y los niños es más paciente…

 

-¿cómo no estás cansada?- preguntó Tamora pasando una mano por su cara, Kat definitivamente ya había caído dormida y era llevada por Grant en brazos a dormir, Courf le daba un masaje en los hombros a su esposa mientras Malia le servía otro poco de café.

 

-Que te puedo decir, cómo estoy sola en Turquía he aprendido a dormir 3 horas por compensación… además obligue a mi amado esposo a conducir toda la noche por mi…

 

-Lo segundo te lo creo por completo- dijo Tamora a su prima mientras Arda sonreía contento cuando al enterarse de eso Abigail y Cath le dieron doble ración.

 

-Me rindo, tengo que dormir - dijo Parker levantándose aún comiendo un plátano, antes de irse se llevó más comida para “cuando se despertara”

 

-Descansamos un rato- dijo Erin a modo de despedida, Tamora también se levantó para ir a dormir seguido por Courf, Peyton se quedo dormida encima de Charlie que parecía poco emocionado de esa perspectiva pero cuando  intentaba levantarse esta reaccionaba enojada pellizcandolo.

 

-Ok, arriba- dijo Kono a Peyton ayudándose con Adam para llevarla aunque fuera a la sala, Charlie volvió  servirse café para seguir a Peyton a la sala.

 

-Deberías ir a dormir Efsun- dijo PJ con amabilidad esta la miró con una ceja alzada evaluando lo dicho. Wyatt comía ignorando la plática hasta que Himawari señaló a su hermana

 

-¿Qué planeas hacer en lo que dormimos?...- inquirió molesta Efsun con las cejas alzadas, Arda ponía una mano en la espalda de su esposa tratando de calmarla

 

-Nada…-Dijo PJ inocente, por supuesto, nadie le creyó

 

-Estas usando tus habilidades de mitad cupido para aguantar- dijo Efsun rápida- así que sé que planeas algo. ¿Tratarás de hacer algo con Turna?...

 

-No, sólo quiero ser amable…

 

-Tu amabilidad quedó destruida cuando ayudaste a tu hermana a entender que esa chica que le gustaba en la prepa no le convenía…

 

-Y era cierto…

 

-¡Claro que lo era! Pero no tenías que tener sexo con ella en el carro de Parker en su graduación con la blusa que ella le había regalado  por su aniversario de noviazgo- dijo Efsun incrédula- Se supone que deberías de golpear a la infiel no acostarte con ella para demostrar tu punto.

 

La mesa quedó en silencio bochornoso, Himawari y Arda parecían contrariados mientras Jehan estaba muy molesto y John no sabía donde meterse, Wyatt seguía comiendo pero parecía a punto de intervenir.

 

-¿A dónde miró?- preguntó Abigail contrariada al resto, Danno se sujetó la cabeza mientras Eliseba quedaba estupefacta , Chin y Malia se miraron incómodos mientras Cath miró a Doris con una sonrisa,  Joe que bebió un trago de jugo respondió.

 

-No hay a donde mirar…

 

-No te preocupes Efsun, Jehan y John no dormiremos, nos aseguraremos que esté lejos de Turna si es que no está con Henry y Tali- dijo John mientras su esposo miraba muy molesto a Parker.

 

-Ya me acordé como termino el refractario en la cabeza de Kat- dijo Wyatt comiendo lo último que quedaba de los huevos, se limpió la boca con la servilleta y sujetando el brazo de su hermana y prima las llevó escaleras arriba.

 

-Te daré un respiro amor, me las llevo a dormir quieran o no- dijo Wyatt a su esposa que asintió contenta, Matty entraba a la cocina buscando más tostadas cuando Wyatt se las llevaba.

 

-¿Me perdí de algo?

 

-Gracias a Dios no- dijo John mientras Arda asintió con la cabeza mientras la mesa era recogida por los demás el joven quedó confundido pero como había unos panquecitos lo olvido rápidamente llevándolo con los niños.

+++

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando los adultos dormidos empezaban a despertar, PJ fue soltada por Wyatt, puesto que como no confiaba en ella la amarró a una cama y amordazo para no ser molestado, ella no estaba feliz en lo más mínimo, poco a poco todos los adultos estaban de pie.

 

-¡a cambiarse niños!- dijo Himawari a los pequeños, Turna y Owen recibieron  ropa nueva, cortesía de Charlie, para el increíble momento que iban a tener.

 

-Muchas gracias por la ropa Charlie- dijo Tali feliz y emocionada, Henry estaba muy conmovido al ver a Turna feliz de usar esa ropa bonita, un vestido color perla con zapatos de charol blanco, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta de caballo, la niña estaba feliz.

 

-Este caballerito está listo- dijo Jehan saliendo con su hijo en brazos vistiendo un pequeño smoking adecuado para la ocasión, John estaba detrás radiante mientras Steve y Abigail flanqueaban a Adira.

 

-Lucen muy bien este momento-dijo Henry mientras cargaba a Turna, Abigail usaba un vestido color Azul rey mientras Steve tenía puesto un traje sastre.

 

-Dijeron que era indispensable estar perfectamente presentables- dijo Steve con un ligero sonrojo, Adira usaba un vestido color verde agua.

 

-Estaremos muy apretados- dijo feliz Efsun- pero estaremos todos… bueno, casi…

 

-Doris no estará en el ático, tampoco Rachel- dijo Arda- Doris fue expulsada por petición de Steve y Rachel por Grace…

 

-¿Esa decisión la pueden tomar ellos?- preguntó Abigail

 

-Si, el Wiccaning debe de estar en calma, es un hermoso momento de unión, si hay una discusión innecesaria y el Wiccaning es  interrumpido habrá malos acontecimientos…- dijo Henry serio.

 

-Si, no quiero que la Abuela Penny o la Tía Prue nos castiguen- dijo Efsun  estremeciéndose ligeramente. Parker se acercó a ellos junto a Erin, venían tomadas de las manos.

 

-Ya es hora- dijo Parker con una enorme sonrisa, todos se miraron nerviosos, cuando se acercaban al ático, dentro ya los esperaban, Danno y Eliseba estaban esperándolos con sonrisas, Joe estaba de al lado de Himawari, el resto esperaba con nerviosismo, los gemelos por primera vez estaban muy tranquilos mientras Shizuka parecía radiante mientras Cedric sonreía feliz.

 

-Cómo es Wiccaning doble,  necesitaremos invocar a dos miembros de la familia, cosa que haremos Chris y yo- dijo Wyatt mientras su hermano asentía con la cabeza separándose de Grace y encendiendo las velas que estaban en el piso, ambos se miraron antes de empezar a recitar el hechizo al unísono.

 

 **_Óyeme_ ** **_ahora_ **

**_Oye mi grito_ **

**_Espíritu_ ** **_inmortal_ **

**_Cruza ahora el gran portal_ **

 

Ante la sorpresa de los presentes, un conjunto de luces apareció en medio del círculo de velas que habían encendido, de esas luces empezaron a formarse dos mujeres que dieron un paso adelante al formarse por completo, eran Prue Halliwell y Penny Halliwell en persona.

 

-Hola queridos- dijo Penny saludando a todos, miró a los invitados del pasado pero sólo los reconoció con un movimiento de cabeza. -Ya merecíamos un Wiccaning, ese pequeño niño tuyo debió tener uno hace mucho tiempo John…

 

-Lo siento mucho señora Halliwell-. Dijo John con un sonrojo por el regaño

 

-Bien, estas perdonado- dijo Penny soltura, el resto de los jóvenes parecían divertidos y que peleaban con todo para no reír, Prue sonrió ante su abuela y se acercó a Henry y Tali.

 

-Estoy muy contenta que hayan decidido finalmente tomar a Turna, ella es perfecta para ustedes- declaró Prue con ternura, sujeto el rostro de su sobrino que asintió contento.

 

-Henry es el favorito de la Abuela Penny y la Tía Prue- dijo Stevie a su abuelo que asintió con la cabeza.

 

-Es hora de empezar- dijo Penny tomando a Owen de brazos de Jehan, Prue se acercó a Turna que miró a sus padres, Tali asintió con la cabeza a la niña que decidió darle la mano a Prue, ambas mujeres con los niños con ellas se miraron la una a la otra.

 

-Carga en brazos a Turna, haremos ahora el llamado- dijo Penny a Prue que cargo a Turna en brazos, los padres dieron un paso adelante de todos pero dejando distancia de las mujeres con los niños, Steve sintió un nudo en la garganta mientras abrazaba a Adira con un brazo y sujetaba la mano de Abigail, notó a Himawari feliz del brazo de Wyatt mientras este sujetaba la mano de Shizuka, era su propia Ohana y nada lo hacía más feliz.

 

**_Hago un llamado_ **

**_Desde el espacio y el tiempo_ **

**_Matriarcas de la familia Halliwell_ **

**_Madres, hijas, hermanas y amigas_ **

**_Nuestro espíritu familiar no tendrá fin_ **

 

Cath soltó un ruidito de sorpresa al ver cómo más luces bajaban del techo materializando a varias mujeres, los chicos sonreían felices y antes de que todas las luces se materializaron una más brillante bajo colocando al centro del resto.

 

-Melinda Warren- murmuro sorprendida Peyton, el resto de la familia estaba sorprendida, PJ parecía a punto de reclamar cuando Prue la miró con dureza y ella cerró la boca.

-El día de hoy, estamos aquí para presentar a dos miembros de nuestra familia, Owen, nieto de nuestra familia extendida y Turna, hija de corazón de Henry…

 

Las mujeres miraban enternecidas a los niños, Owen parecía entretenido de verlas mientras Turna sonreía serenamente ante el discurso, por esa ocasión Wyatt le había dado un hechizo de comprensión, sería temporal para ayudarla con la ceremonia de ese día pero debería de aprender el idioma como los demás.

 

-Esperamos contar con su bendición para la protección de estos nuevos miembros de esta familia, deseamos que sean felices, prósperos, fuertes e inteligentes…

 

-.Que el legado de esta familia sea duradero a través de su tiempo, que la belleza de  su propio poder sea representado en ellos…

 

-Bendito seas Owen- dijo Penny al niño que ríe divertido, su familia cercana se emocionó, Steve se limpió una lágrima mientras Abigail estaba llorando de felicidad, Jehan y John se abrazaron con fuerza antes de recibir a Owen

 

-Bendita seas Turna- dijo Prue a la niña que se sonrojo feliz, Tamora y Kat miraban felices a la niña, Henry se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos mientras Tali sonreía feliz, Grant y Courf arrullaba a Cedric que se limpiaba las lágrimas de su carita, estaba  muy feliz.

 

-Paige y Henry no pudieron venir- dijo Penny a los Mitchell que se entristecieron un poco pero rápidamente asintieron con la cabeza- sin embargo le mandaron esto a Turna…

 

Era una carta para ella, donde firmaban ambos con amor para su nieta, Henry no pudo evitar llorar esta vez mientras se limpiaba el rostro con una mano, Tamora se acercó de inmediato abrazandolo, Turna se bajó de los brazos de Prue corriendo a Henry, cuando estuvo a su lado le jaló el pantalón y el hombre se arrodillo para abrazarla.

 

Prue y Penny se miraron entre ellas con lágrimas, el resto de los familiares también estaban conmovidos, recordando a sus propias familias, Melinda Warren se adelantó a ellos, puso una mano en el antebrazo  de Henry que de inmediato alzó la vista sorprendido.

 

-Es normal estar triste, pero no te dejes derrotar, tu misión como padre acaba de empezar y debes cumplirla a cabalidad…

 

Henry asintió con la cabeza mientras Tali lo abrazaba al igual que Turna, Melinda miró al resto de su familia.

 

-Este es el sueño que siempre tuve, les deseo más que nada felicidad, así que todos ustedes deben de actuar como la familia unida que sabemos que son… Benditos sean…

 

Después de esas palabras las demás mujeres junto a Penny y Prue desaparecieron dando por finalizado el Wiccaning, Wyatt se aclaró la garganta mirando al resto en el ático.

 

-Owen, Turna, bienvenidos oficialmente a la familia Halliwell…- dijo feliz mientras el resto aplaudía, inclusive PJ que felicitó sinceramente a Henry.

 

-Fue un buen Wiccaning- dijo Grace mientras los gemelos abrazaban a Turna felices, sin que ninguno de ellos lo supieran, dos fotos orbitaron a la pared de la casa, mostrando a los dos nuevos miembros de la familia.

               

 

 

                                                                           

 

                                                 


	12. Tensión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La fiesta dejó una fuerte resaca pero la vida no siempre es felicidad

**Tensión**

Cuando Steve despertó, estaba en el piso de la sala de la mansión Halliwell con Adira dormida en su pecho, le tomó unos minutos darse cuenta de que él estaba usando a Abigail de almohada, levantó la cabeza brevemente sintiendo su mundo girar sin control, un gemido atrajo su atención, era Chin que salía debajo de Malia sosteniéndose la cabeza.

 

-¿Qué pasó?-  preguntó Chin muy aturdido, Steve no se movió de inmediato, hasta que notó a Grant bebiendo café mirándolos muy divertido, Shizuka dormía en el pecho de su padre que estaba en una mesa dormido, Henry, Tali y Turna dormían debajo de la misma mesa mientras el resto estaba  desperdigado por toda la sala.

 

-¿Qué nos pasó?- preguntó Steve sujetándose la cabeza, Grant los miraba con interés.

 

-No mucho, sólo una fiesta estilo Halliwell, no aguantan nada- dijo Grant burlándose de ellos, bebiendo más café- hace unos meses era un alcohólico, así que si aún bebiera esta fiesta hubiera sido más salvaje…

 

-Por lo menos acabé abajo de una mesa esta vez- dijo Henry mientras Tali se sujetaba la cabeza, su hija seguía profundamente dormida en brazos de Henry, los adultos buscaban cómo salir de la mesa cuando Wyatt intentó dar la vuelta para acomodarse cuando en último momento se acordó de donde estaba, cayendo de cabeza justo a lado de Henry, Shizuka voló brevemente antes de que Wyatt lo orbitara a brazos de Grant.

 

-¿Qué bebimos?- preguntó Abigail mientras estaba muy adolorida, Adira despertaba con mucha pereza, Jehan y John salieron del armario, Steve se levantó alarmado.

 

-¿Dónde está Owen?...

 

-Lo llevé a dormir con HImawari cuando Cath y Kono empezaron a cantar “Sin brassier, sin pantaletas”- explicó Grant mientras acomodaba a Shizuka en su hombro- los niños estaban muy divertidos y no quisieron dormir sin nosotros…

 

-Siguen vestidas si lo preguntan, les puse cinta en el brassier y las pantaletas- dijo Kat con una sonrisa enorme- además ¡lo grabé todo!

 

-¡Yay!- gritó Efsun feliz detrás del sillón donde Arda había terminado sentado, el tapete de la familia estaba enrollado y se movía misteriosamente- Alguien que saque Adam del tapete..

 

-Los hombres no se convierten en mariposas no importa cuanto los enrolles…- dijo Tali con una risita.

 

Danno y Eliseba salían de la cocina con Matty que parecía dolido y molesto, Charlie y Peyton dormían en las escaleras mientras Joe y Doris estaban sentados en el sillón desocupado mirándolos divertidos.

 

-¿Dónde están Chris y Grace?- preguntó de repente Wyatt muy preocupado, Grant comenzó a chasquear la lengua.

 

-Salieron a mitad de la fiesta con los gemelos, los niños regresaron orbitando con $300 en mercancía de videojuegos, además de mucha comida chatarra que están comiendo arriba y no compartirán con alguien más además de los otros niños…

 

-¿Dónde están?

 

-Courf y Tamora fueron a buscarlos hace una hora, no regresan aún- dijo Kat un poco cohibida, Wyatt parecía mortificado.

 

-No creo que le paguen a otro borracho para ponerse un tatuaje de mariposa en una nalga- dijo Grant serio

 

-O que una una chica coma helado de los ombligos de 50 personas…- dijo Tali

 

-¡Ya no me digan nada!- dijo Wyatt muy nervioso, Danno y Eliseba abrían la boca estupefactos.

 

-Cuando se emborrachan esos dos son malvados, suelen hacer cosas que sobrios jamás intentarían- explicó Grant con calma, pronto la puerta sonó y al abrirla un hombre con una peluca rubia y cejas mal pintadas entró, detrás de ellos, Grace y Chris venían muy tímidos.

 

\--¡Se parece a Lady Gaga!-grito Matty mientras reía con fuerza, el resto de la casa estalló en risas mientras Tamora y Courf parecían muy molestos.

 

-Esta vez intentaron solucionar sus problemas antes de que empeorar, desafortunadamente seguían borrachos- explicó Courf exasperado mientras cerraba la puerta después de que su esposa entró.

 

-Por cierto, las cejas están pintadas con plumón permanente- dijo Tamora exasperada.

 

-¿Para que lo trajeron aquí?- preguntó Charlie cauteloso.

 

-Quiere dinero, unos $40,000.00 en cheque para no demandarlos- explicó Courf con calma, Grace buscaba  sus chequera, Charlie agrió la cara y tomo del cuello al tipo.

 

-Esto va a suceder, vas a fingir que tuviste una fiesta salvaje, vas a avergonzarte solo y te vas a ir con $10,000.00 por las molestias, pero si exiges más o molestas a mi familia te enviaré a Guantánamo por un año y después de eso te enviaré a un campo de re educación israelí ¿Quedó claro?- dijo Charlie al aterrado hombre, por un momento Chris parecía intervenir pero lo pensó mejor y lo dejó continuar.

 

-Gracias a Dios Charlie está aquí para solucionarlo- dijo Grace aliviada, Charlie le dio un cheque y lo sacó de la casa a empujones, Danno y Eliseba miraban la escena entre divertidos y/o mortificados.

 

-Algo me dice que nosotros dos éramos peores…- dijo Danno con un ligero escalofrío, Eliseba asintió mientras se acercaba a Grace y Chris que lucían muy mortificados todavía.

 

Joe se levantó a ver a Himawari, ya era tarde y generalmente ella no dormía tanto, en esos pocos días había descubierto que ella organizaba la casa para todos es por eso que no le parecía común que no estuviera despierta ya.

 

Joe entró a la habitación, Owen estaba despierto en la cama sentado, apoyado en una almohada, jugaba con una foca de felpa, Joe se inquietó al no ver a Himawari, pero se acercó a tomar al bebé pero al estar cerca de la cama miró unos pies que sobresalen de la otra orilla de la cama

-¡Himawari!- exclamó Joe aterrado, la mujer estaba desmayada boca arriba, parecía que había intentado caer boca arriba de cualquier manera, protegía su vientre con sus manos, su caída parecía repentina- Mi niña ¿qué te ocurrió?, vamos ¡despierta! No me asustes así, ¡Vamos!... ¡AYUDA!..

 

-Muy bien, tomaremos café y despertaremos, pues pronto empezaremos la salida de…- empezó Wyatt cuando Joe gritó, todos fueron para arriba, cuando llegaron a la habitación, Owen seguía jugando y Joe sujetaba a Himawari.

 

-¡Chris! ¡Parker!- gritó Wyatt acercándose a su esposa, los aludidos miraron a la escena y rápidamente trabajaron, Jehan tomó a su hijo y salió de la habitación, Wyatt cargo a su esposa llevándola a la cama, John también se acercó revisando a su hermana con desesperación, Chris y Parker  sacaron su instrumental para revisar a Himawari.

 

-Salgan de aquí, eso te incluye Wyatt- dijo Chris con voz dura, Steve y Abigail se sujetaron el uno al otro, John no se movió para seguir ayudando, poco a poco salieron los demás bajando las escaleras, Grant y Kat seguían en la sala con Shizuka, los niños estaban en la sala asustados.

 

-Sólo nos queda esperar- musito Wyatt muy pálido, se sentó despacio en las escaleras, tomó su cabeza entre las manos esperando cualquier noticia

 

Pasaron unos 20 minutos antes de que Parker bajara de la habitación, John venía con Himawari en brazos detrás de él Chris.

 

-Necesitamos ir al hospital ahora- dijo Chris mientras Wyatt se levantaba para tomar a Himawari- su presión arterial está por las nubes, necesitamos estabilizar su condición ya le hable a Marina, nos verá allá…

 

La casa se movilizó y los demás contuvieron a Steve y Abigail de ir con ellos, aún no podían justificar su presencia, estaban muy alterados y no parecían rendirse cuando Shizuka comenzó a llorar por eso  los dos de inmediato se acercaron a él decidiendo quedarse a consolarlo, Turna se acercó a él.

 

-Estará bien- musito Turna con dificultad, pronunció otras palabras en turco ganado una sonrisa de Shizuka, una sonrisa muy llorosa.

 

-¿Va a estar bien?- preguntó Cedric, los adultos se miraron los unos a los otros, sin saber la respuesta nadie le contestó, eso sólo empeoró el ambiente.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Danno miraba la televisión sin prestar atención, los niños tomaban una siesta mientras Shizuka dormía en brazos de Adira que a su vez estaba entre los brazos de Steve y Abigail, ninguno de los dos se movía más que para mirar a cualquiera que pudiera darles información, Danno y Eliseba estaban preocupados por el ambiente de toda la casa.

 

-Himawari dijo el primer día que le dolía la barriga- musito Malia a Chin que asentía con tristeza, Kono y Adam hablaban en voz baja con ellos.

 

-¿Creen que ya se sentía mal?- preguntó Adam a ellos, que se encogieron de hombros sin decir nada.

 

Joe estaba junto a Doris sentado afuera de la casa, la mujer parecía menos ansiosa que él, se frotaba el rostro con ansiedad, pero no hablo nada.

 

-Va a estar bien- dijo Doris con serenidad- es más fuerte de lo que parece…

 

-Está embarazada, necesita tener una vida tranquila y nosotros sólo hemos ocasionado problemas- dijo Joe muy molesto, Doris se cruzó de brazos mientras Rachel se sentaba con ellos.

 

-Están muy inquietos dentro, espero de todo corazón estén bien- dijo Rachel, Joe miró a la mujer con seriedad.

 

-Lo mejor es que trates de pasar inadvertida, ya están muy ansiosos, puedes ser el chivo expiatorio- dijo Joe- no sé cuáles fueron tus motivos, no sé porque ocultaste esa información y no me importa, pero deberás saber que enfrentaras fuertes consecuencias y debes prepararte para ello.

 

Rachel parecía perdida, Doris le sujetó la mano y la apretó suavemente dándole ánimos.

 

-Llegando a nuestra época, podrás arreglar todo, quien sabe, tal vez recuperar a Daniel como tu esposo- sugirió Doris con una sonrisa, Rachel se sonrojo pero asintió con la cabeza, ella entró a la casa por un poco de agua.

 

-No te metas en eso Doris- dijo Joe con suavidad- se que quieres dejar a Steve sin este cinturón de apoyo, pero si antes dude en detener tu locura, esta vez no lo haré. Te deje destruir a John con tus mentiras, Steve no es John y pienso cumplir mi promesa  de cuidarlo, aún si con ello tengo que neutralizar tus intenciones 

 

Joe se levanto y entro a la casa, al entrar a la misma, se topó con Steve con su familia, sonrió con alegría antes de acercarse a ellos, se detuvo al mirar una foto de lo que suponía era la boda de Himawari y Wyatt, ella llevaba un pañuelo atado al cuello que Joe reconoció: era de una mujer árabe de la cual se enamoró en su juventud, es por ella que no pudo concretar una relación por que la perdió muy rápido, Joe se dio cuenta que Himawari era la niña que siempre adoró y en una plegaria silenciosa a quien quisiera escucharlo, pidió por ella, subió al ático donde el resto de la familia estaba reunida, quería ayudar.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Cath miraba a Steve con Abigail, ambos parecían estar muy cómodos el uno con el otro, ninguno de ellos notaban nada más que Adira y Shizuka entre ellos, Danno les pasó un poco de agua que ambos se negaron a beber, pero después de una breve discusión entre ellos los obligaron a beber un vaso.

 

-Ponerse en mala forma no servirá de nada- repuso Danno a ambos que sentían alicaídos.

 

-Yo, creo que estará bien- dijo Cath a Steve que le prestó atención por un momento antes de asentir a ella- es muy fuerte y estoy segura que se recuperará muy pronto.

 

-Gracias Catherine- dijo Abigail con una sonrisa suave misma que Cath respondió con una movimiento de cabeza, Steve miró a Adira y Shizuka, los colocó bien encima de Abigail antes de susurrar algo en su oreja, ella le guiño un ojo con una sonrisa mientras Steve sujetaba su nuca y le daba un beso en la frente.

 

-Cath, ¿podemos hablar?- preguntó Steve a la marine, ella le sonrió y se levantó siguiéndolo fuera de la sala, salieron a la parte de atrás de la casa, saludando en la cocina a los que estaban ahí, Rachel  servía una jarra de agua para salir con ella, Steve abrió la puerta y la sujeto para ella, esperando que ella saliera.

 

-Esto es incomodo- Dijo Cath a Steve mientras este miraba el jardín, se acercó a los sillones del jardín y tomó asiento.

 

-Siempre pensé que tendríamos algo- dijo Steve, Cath lo miro con esperanza- pero tampoco me quería arriesgar a tener una relación que sentía que no iba a suceder, tú te irías o yo lo haría pero ninguno se quedaría…

 

-Lo haría si me lo pidieras- dijo Cath nerviosa, Steve no la escucho y continuo sin prestarle atención.

 

-Pero… Abigail es… constante, no hay variación en ella, si es MOSSAD, si es una agente y definitivamente es un caos, un huracán, pero me siento… seguro, sostenido, sé que ella no se iría sin mi, sin intentar antes pelear por mi o nuestra familia- dijo Steve conmovido, se cruzó de brazos mientras controlaba las lágrimas de sus ojos- quiero eso, quiero esa sensación de seguridad, de certeza… sé que es ridículo tener esa idea de todo va a ser perfecto y que nada va a salir mal pero no quiero… no voy a perder esa sensación, no puedo perder esto.

 

-Steve, te amo y sé que yo puedo hacerte feliz…

 

-Pero, ¿si no es suficiente hacerme feliz?- dijo Steve con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba una lagrima- se que puedo hacer que Abigail me ame, se que seré feliz, seré padre de tres increíbles personas, seré abuelo, uno muy orgulloso y me conformo con eso…

 

-Entonces ¿se acabó?- preguntó Cath con lágrimas silenciosas mientras Steve la miraba con una sonrisa triste.

 

-Creo... que nunca empezó- dijo Steve mientras se levantaba, Cath se levantó y en un impulso lo beso, Steve la apartó con suavidad antes de abrazarla con fuerza- quiero que sepas que siempre, siempre voy a amarte, no de la manera que tu ahora quieres, pero sé que encontrarás la persona correcta que sea tu hogar…

 

Cath se soltó a llorar mientras Steve se separa de ella, ninguno de ellos se movió hasta que Steve se decidió a avanzar, Cath se quedó sollozando en el patio y Kono fue tras ella para consolarla.

 

-¿Si se acabo?- pregunto Chin a Steve que negó con la cabeza, tomando unas galletas en un plato y cortando una manzana en rodajas.

 

-No, acabo de empezar mi nueva vida- dijo Steve con una sonrisa serena para ir a la sala.

 

-Conozco a Steve desde hace muchos años- dijo Chin a Malia y Adam, ambos miraron a Steve expectantes - pero nunca lo vi tan en paz como ahora… espero que Himawari este bien y esto sea perfecto…

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Eran pasadas las 8:00 de la noche, los niños y adultos comían en la sala mientras los adultos comieron una pizza que pidieron puesto que no tenía humor para cocinar cuando la puerta principal se abrió mostrando a Himawari más repuesta.

 

-¡Ya llegué!- gritó Himawari muy feliz a su familia, está reaccionó con gritos felices corriendo todo el mundo a abrazarla, sólo Shizuka pasó el campo que apareció de la nada mientras Wyatt miraba a todos con mucho recelo.

 

-Por lo menos no salí empujada de la nada- dijo PJ al detenerse de golpe, Shizuka abrazaba a su mamí y ambos estaban muy felices.

 

-Nada de emociones fuertes, Himawari tuvo una preeclampsia- dijo serio Wyatt al resto quedando el ambiente estupefacto, Himawari ignoró el incómodo ambiente y tomó una rebanada de pizza.

 

-Quiero un vaso de jugo de naranja- dijo Himawari al resto que estaba aturdido, siendo Tamora la que entendió la orden.

 

-Yo voy por el jugo, los demás pongan cómoda a nuestra amiga- dijo Tamora rápido haciendo que todo el mundo se moviliza, John fue hacia la cocina por agua, pero Abigail lo siguió al notar sus ojos rojos.

 

-¿Qué no dijeron?- preguntó Abigail, John se soltó a llorar, de inmediato su madre lo tomó en  brazos y consoló, pero lo instó a continuar.

 

-Himawari tiene la presión muy alta, casi tiene un derrame de la presión, los doctores quieren que tenga una cesárea de emergencia, pero no sabemos qué vaya a pasar con el bebé… tiene poderes, podrían revelar el secreto de la familia… nos separarían- dijo John angustiado, su madre lo calmaba- ella no lo permitió, pero todos estamos dispuestos a correr el riesgo, pero ella no quiere…

 

-Creo que es momento de unir fuerzas- dijo Abigail- necesitan ser fuertes con ella y confiar en su juicio…

 

-Pero...- musito John asustado

 

-Emuna- murmuró Abigail a su hijo, John sonrió con lágrimas en sus ojos.

 

-Dios nos dará fuerza y lo solucionará todo- dijo John- solías decirme mucho eso cuando papá estaba en el hospital herido, siempre extrañe esas palabras

 

-¿Dios nos ayudo?- preguntó Abigail con una sonrisa mientras sostenía la cabeza de John entre sus manos, el hombre asintió

 

-Papá siempre volvió bien a la casa, cada vez que tu decías eso- dijo John con una risita feliz.

 

\- Lo ves, todo estará bien…

 

-Voy por agua y vuelvo a la sala- dijo John limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro- los doctores del hospital y Marina estuvieron de acuerdo que podemos esperar hasta máximo el 3 de abril…

 

-Tal vez esté con nosotros antes. Dios nos ayudará- dijo Abigail sonriente- Ve, yo ahora voy…

 

Steve apareció detrás de Abigail que lo miró  con ansiedad antes de abrazarlo muy fuerte.

 

-Tengo mucho miedo- dijo Abigail mientras Steve apretaba el abrazo- pero ahora nos toca ser fuertes…

 

-Lo seremos, juntos, siempre que estemos juntos- dijo Steve, ambos se sonrieron al escuchar el murmullo feliz de la sala, el ambiente empezaba aligerarse, pronto llegaban unas risas por algo que se había dicho, ninguno de los dos se separaron de su abrazo y así entraron a la sala.

 

-No quiero una cesárea, es mucho riesgo- dijo Himawari decidida- mi hijo y yo podremos estar aquí cuando nazca…

 

-Puedo rentar todo el hospital, podría dejarles toda una planta para la cirugía- dijo Charlie con seriedad, la mujer negó con la cabeza y sujetó la mano de Wyatt que parecía molesto, resignado y orgulloso.

 

-Yo podré- dijo Himawari con firmeza- tengo a Wyatt y a todos ustedes de mi lado, siempre y cuando estemos juntos nada malo va a pasar…

-De acuerdo- Suspiró  Chris mientras Parker y John se miraban resignados- procuraremos que todo esté bien

 

-Estamos a  31 de marzo- suspiro  Parker- estamos a muy tiempo para poder decidir cómo vamos a seguir después de esto….

 

-Muy bien- dijo Himawari- la doctora me explico que necesito calma y paz para poder sobrellevar mi condición…

 

-Y todos cooperaremos- dijo Kono entusiasmada de poder ayudarlos.

 

-Entonces… ¡Todos lárguense de mi casa!- grito Himawari completamente molesta, todos empezaron la huida y al notar que los invitados no lo hacían regresaron para  llevarlos con ellos.

 

Himawari los veía a todos con muy mal humor, Wyatt rápidamente los obligaba a salir mientras detenía a Joe, Steve, Danno, Abigail y Eliseba.

 

-Solucionen esto ustedes por favor- pidió Wyatt a Tamora que asintió con la cabeza atrapando las llaves de la casa vecina que le lanzaron, una vez comprobados que todos estaban fuera Wyatt cerró la puerta.

 

-¿Qué fue eso?- exigió Kono irritada, Tamora la miró con el ceño fruncido.

 

-Ya esta harta, nos tuvo que sortear a todos nosotros por tres días, no me sorprende que no pueda más… en fin, es momento de dividirnos…

 

-Yo me llevo a Kono y Adam, me han estado ayudando con la casa…- dijo Kat muy alegre junto a Grant que asentía serio con la cabeza, Henry se rió con voz alta

 

-Yo conozco tu “ayuda”- cuchicheo Henry a Kono que no  parecía feliz pero no tuvo opción.

 

-Bueno, yo me llevo  Chin y Malia- dijo Tamora a los aludidos que asintieron con la cabeza.

 

-Yo me llevó a Cath- dijo Parker mientras asentía con su esposa, Peyton sugirió a Charlie llevarse a Doris cosa que él aceptó, Henry y Tali se negaron a llevarse a alguien porque su apartamento era pequeño y apenas empezaban a notar que serían unos días divertidos de mudanza.

 

-¿Quién se lleva a Rachel?- preguntó Tamora al resto, ninguno se ofreció, es más, ante esa mención Arda tomo a Efsun del brazo y con rapidez se fueron cuando pasó un taxi, aludiendo que estaban cansados.

 

-No quiere problemas con Grace- dijo Matty bostezando al notar esto Charlie mandó un mensaje a Grace avisando que ya se iban y le señaló a Peyton y Matty que era hora de irse, a Doris le hizo una seña con la cabeza mientras una lujosa limusina se acercaba a ellos seguido por una camioneta negra muy bella.

 

-Cuando esto esté solucionado, nos pondremos de acuerdo para irnos juntos a Hawai- dijo Charlie a John que se despidió de ellos, Adira se despidió y tomó las llaves de Tamora de sus manos.

 

-Vamos entrando, tu no Rachel, no quiero problemas con Grace- dijo Adira a la mujer mientras su hermano y su esposo entraban, Henry y Tali se miraron y miraron a PJ, suspiraron.

 

-Rentamos una habitación de hotel para  ella- dijo Henry a Rachel de manera resignada- puedes pedir lo que quieras pero no salgas de ella hasta que alguien vaya por ti…

 

-Gracias- musitó Rachel acercándose a Henry, Tali se interpuso posesivamente entre ambos.

 

-Tienes muy mala fama y mi esposo es muy guapo- dijo Tali a Rachel que los miró sorprendida.

 

-¿Qué clase de mujer creen que soy?

 

-De lo peor- contestaron en coro lo que quedaban atrás, PJ tomó su celular y vio la hora.

 

-Yo me voy al P3, alguién me dará asilo por allá….

 

-Ve con Arda y Efsun, deben de estar en el “Pendry San Diego”, sabes que les gusta cosas caras, diles que te pidan una habitación…- dijo Tamora PJ que asintió mientras ella recibía un mensaje en su celular.

 

-Dice Arda que ya había pedido una habitación para ella- dijo Tamora con una sonrisa-es un buen hombre.

 

-Mantiene a Efsun feliz, eso lo hace un santo- dijo Henry acomodando a Turna en su asiento, Tali miraba la camioneta con diversión.

 

-Mi papá no perdió tiempo- dijo Tali feliz, poco antes de hacer que Rachel subiera en la parte de atrás, al cerrar la puerta Tali se apoyó brevemente en la camioneta antes de subir decidió acercarse a la mansión Halliwell para despedirse, tocó la puerta y espero Grace le abrió y después de un breve intercambio de palabras se dieron un abrazo y regreso a la camioneta.

 

-¿Qué te dijo amor?- preguntó Henry muy interesado a su esposa Tali lo volteo a ver muy sonriente

 

-Que Himawari quiere vernos mañana en la tarde, dice que ya sabe qué hará para mañana, lo pensará bien en  una noche en la que nadie la molesta- dijo Tali con una sonrisa, Tamora y Grant subían a su auto junto a Cedric y sus invitados, pronto arrancó la unidad y se fueron de ahí.


	13. Pláticas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pláticas que a veces son necesarias.

**Pláticas**

Himawari subía a su habitación acompañada de Shizuka mientras los gemelos los seguían de cerca después de despedirse de los adultos, Wyatt miraba la escena con ternura pero pronto se sujetó la nuca con fuerza, demostrando su cansancio.

 

-La verdad es que Himawari lo dijo a la ligera, pero la conozco y es terca como una mula, su padre siempre le dio esa fuerza necia e imparable, así que… estoy en problemas- explicó Wyatt- en fin, necesito su ayuda, esto destroza mis planes, he decidido tomarme el tiempo por paternidad después de que llegará el bebé pero ahora eso adelantó por mucho mis planes y no creo que cedan tan rápido mi tiempo de incapacidad…

 

-¿Qué necesitas de nosotros?- preguntó Steve serio escuchando atentamente, Wyatt le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

 

-Estar con ella mañana, iré a la estación a tramitar mi salida temporal de la fuerza de bomberos, pero tardaré unas horas, Grace y Chris vuelven mañana al trabajo y los niños deben de ir a la escuela de magia…

 

-¿Existe una escuela de magia?- preguntó Danno interesado-¿Como Hogwarts?

 

-Algo así, sólo que no existen los elfos domésticos…- dijo Chris cansado- en fin, los niños deben de ir mañana para mostrarle a Turna lo que deberá de aprender de ahora en adelante…

 

-Además, mañana Efsun y Arda los ayudaran a establecerse, deben de ser discretos y podemos emplearlos de maneras funcionales…- explicó Grace a los aludidos- Joe ya trabaja con Himawari pero el resto de ustedes necesitan acoplarse a nuestro ritmo y  no sólo con los niños que pronto volverán a la escuela y será más fácil sobrellevar la situación.

 

-Muy bien, entonces mañana… ¿nos vemos a las 9:00?- preguntó Abigail a Wyatt que asintió con la cabeza, Eliseba ayudó a recoger lo último que había que recoger de la sala, Danno le ayudaba y pronto empezaron las despedidas.

 

-Para que descansen esta noche, iremos a la casa de a lado, cualquier cosa nos hablan- pidió Steve antes de salir de la mansión junto al resto, Wyatt se despidió con un gesto cerrando la puerta en cuanto salieron, una vez que salieron, todos soltaron un suspiro contenido

 

-¿Qué tipo de trabajo tendremos?- se preguntó Eliseba mientras tomaba la mano de Danno, Joe se encogió de hombros.

 

-No lo sé, tal vez tengan otros negocios,  podremos preguntarles a John y los otros… 

 

Steve abrió la puerta de la casa dejando entrar a los demás antes de cerrar la puerta, Adira los esperaba en la sala viendo la televisión, vestía su pijama con orgullo: era una pijama de Totoro, comía un poco de fresas con crema mismas que probablemente robó de la casa vecina, ella les sonrió con alegría al verlos entrar, se limpió la boca y corrió a abrazar a Steve.

 

-John y Jehan ya no los esperaron, es que Owen ya tenía mucho sueño y yo decidí quedarme a esperarlos- explicó Adira desde el abrazo de Steve- Tío Joe puede dormir en la habitación de invitados es la tercera puerta después de subir a la escalera, Tío Danny y tía Eliseba pueden estar en mi habitación que es la segunda puerta después de subir la escalera yo dormiré con mis padres…

 

Steve y Abigail se miraron a los ojos cohibidos pero asintieron, Danno y Eliseba se miraron antes de subir puesto que Joe se despidió de ellos para poder ir a dormir, él ya estaba agotado de todo el estrés que había acontecido hacía unas horas.

 

-¿Podemos platicar un poco?- preguntó Danno a Eliseba que asintió con la cabeza señalando la cocina de aquella casa, en cuanto entraron a la cocina ambos tomaron asiento en la isla de la cocina.

 

-Fue un bonito wiccaning- dijo Eliseba- aunque no tengo la más remota idea de que significa en realidad…

 

-Respecto a ti y a mí… bueno, gracias por ayudarme a mantener a Rachel a raya- empezó Danny a la mujer que asintió con la cabeza- yo, en verdad necesito no verla por un tiempo… me hubiera gustado hablar un poco más con Charlie y Matty…

 

-A mi también, ambos son muy dulces conmigo y tú también eres muy atento… quiero decir, aunque no podamos ser nada por ahora o nunca, yo quiero que Matty nazca…

 

-Yo también y estoy seguro que seremos algo, pero aún no se cómo empezar…

 

Danny se rasco la nariz con un vergüenza mirando a Eliseba con una sonrisa, ella lo miró sonrojada antes de levantarse el banco donde estaba y se acercó a Danny le estiro la mano con alegría ante la sorpresa del detective.

 

-Me llamó Eliseba Durlo, mucho gusto…

 

-Me llamó Daniel Williams, mucho gusto…

 

-Mmm… soy una empresaria y trabajo en algunas caridades, por ahora me enfoco en ayudar a las niñas y niños de escasos recursos, trato de crear refugios a niñas y niños que sufren de trata de personas y cosas así… cuando mi padre murió dejó una parte monetaria para las diferentes fuerzas policiales del mundo… me pierdo con facilidad, una vez aunque tenía un mapa termine en otra ciudad… Abigail casi nunca me deja sola… ayudó en misiones de MOSSAD como un oficial de perfil bajo...

 

-Yo soy detective, fuí parte del departamento de homicidios en New Jersey ahí logré resolver 89 homicidios con éxito, me mude porque mi adorable ex-esposa decidió casarse con Stan Edwards y mudarse a Hawai, se llevó a mi hija y no me dejó otra opción.. Luego ese animal llamado Steve me secuestró en un caso y no mejo…

 

-Es un animal muy tierno- dijo con una sonrisa Eliseba a Danny él respondió asintiendo con la cabeza- esperó poder llevarnos bien…

 

-Ayúdame a quitarme a Rachel de encima y todo va a estar bien…- dijo Danny a Eliseba que asintió ambos se quedaron callados por un momento disfrutando del silencio- Hay mucho silencio… 

 

-En la casa estaba lleno de gente, todo el tiempo estaba lleno de ruido, una familia feliz siempre tiene ruido….- explicó Eliseba sonriendo con nostalgia- fuí hija única, mi madre murió cuando era muy pequeña en uno de los primeros atentados  terroristas contra Tel-Aviv, mi padre nos hizo nómadas y nunca se volvió a establecer, siempre quise un hermano o hermana y quiero una familia feliz… tus dos hijos y el nuestro… los nuestros, eso es mi sueño.

 

-Será una gran y feliz familia, por el tiempo que se pueda, seremos una familia feliz- declaró Danny pasando un brazo por sus hombros, Eliseba recargo su cabeza en el hombro del detective disfrutando de la comodidad del silencio.

 

Steve, Abigail y Adira estaban en la sala, la chica seguía viendo la televisión, pegada a su padre mientras Abigail esperaba pacientemente sentada en otro sillón, la chica los miraba de vez en cuando con un poco de curiosidad pero no parecía nada extrañada de esa situación.

 

-Cuando era niña, ustedes se portaban así cuando algo malo había sucedido y creían que no tenía la edad para entender eso…

 

-No es nada malo, sólo es… repentino- explicó Abigail cohibida ante la mirada de Steve- deben de entender que cuando llegué aquí sólo era una oficial de MOSSAD, ahora soy una madre y abuela… creo…

 

-Si, es repentino pero no necesariamente malo- explicó Steve con una sonrisa a las dos mujeres frente a él, Adira asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba a su madre.

 

-No he estado con ustedes dos juntos desde que tengo 4 años… mi mamá fue a Israel y volvió… bueno ella no volvió, nosotros tuvimos que ir a despedirla… mi papá  está con ella allá, él no quería quedarse aquí…

 

-¿Tú y tus hermanos están bien?- preguntó Steve con ternura a la chica, ella no estaba atenta a lo que Steve le preguntó pero reaccionó rápido 

 

-Ahora lo estamos, fue difícil, Himawari tuvo que hacerse cargo de nosotros, John de mi y yo… bueno, estaba perdida, mi papá renunció a 5-0 cuando mi madre murió y poco tiempo después nos mudamos a San Diego, trabajaste como Jefe de Seguridad de la empresa Durlo… nunca me hiciste falta, nunca nos dejaste y es duro seguir así cuando estuviste ahí todo el tiempo…

 

Steve con lágrimas en los ojos y un nudo en la garganta la abrazó con fuerza, Adira se enterró en su pecho ante la sonrisa sincera de Abigail que parecía incómoda ante el cuadro, no muy segura de donde cuadraba en esa escena hasta que vio la foto que le reveló toda la verdad de su situación.

 

Abigail se dió cuenta que independientemente de lo que había peleado con Catherine y lo que había hecho para hacerla rabiar, ella era una pieza importante de lo que iba a suceder, la decisión pesaba sobre sus hombros: ella podía decir que no a todo esto y desaparecería o aceptarlo y contribuir a que fuera una situación más feliz de lo que ya vivían, con una sonrisa se levantó del sillón y abrazando por la espalda a su hija le dio un breve beso en los labios a Steve.

 

-Vamos a estar bien- dijo Adira al marine que asintió con la cabeza le devolvió el beso y cerraron el abrazo a la chica- ahora todo va a estar bien.

 

La familia  McGarrett se quedó en el abrazo grupal otro rato antes de que Eliseba y Danny vinieran de la cocina, ambos parecían relajados y en sintonía con lo que sucedía.

 

-Es hora de dormir, mañana será otro día- indicó Steve a los demás que asintieron con la cabeza, Adira se levantó de un salto dirigiéndose a la puerta Steve y Abigail la siguieron alarmados la chica abrió un panel oculto detrás de la foto de Steve con sus hijos y un teclado numérico apareció en el lugar sin vacilar presiono “2244245”.

 

-Es el sistema de seguridad de la casa, papá nos los enseñó desde que vivimos aquí- explico Adira- cuando no hay nadie en la casa Wyatt la protege con su poderes…

 

-¿2244245?- repitió confundida Abigail mirando el teclado numérico mientras Steve se ponía rojo y Danny se burlaba con una risita Eliseba los miraba extrañada- ¿Cúal es el chiste?

 

-Si usarás el teclado de un celular  de Generación 2 las letras estaban en el teclado numérico, algunos varían pero ese en especifico era muy común en los 2000...

 

-Sigo sin entender- dijo Eliseba con un puchero ante la explicación corta de Danny

 

-Bueno, lo que dice con esos números es “Abigail”- dijo Danny con una sonrisa a Eliseba mientras Steve se rascaba la nariz aún sonrojado, Abigail lo miraba con una sonrisita antes de tomar su mano y jalarlo hacia las escaleras.

 

-Hora de dormir, una larga siesta cómoda- dijo Abigail subiendo las escaleras junto a Steve y su hija, Danny y Eliseba miraban la escena con una sonrisa siguiendolos poco tiempo después.

++++++++++++++++++++

Abigail no bromeaba cuando dijo que iba a descansar bien, más tardó en colocarse una pijama y acostarse que en quedarse dormida, Adira tardó un poco más pero quedó profundamente dormida en un segundo, Steve se levantó con cuidado abrigando bien a las dos mujeres en su cama, sonrió sereno mirándolas descansar, pronto salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

 

Danny también salía de su habitación con cuidado y miró a Steve quien le señaló la sala con un movimiento de cabeza mientras ambos bajaban con cuidado, Danny se dirigió a la cocina mientras Steve tomaba asiento en la sala, el detective regresó con dos cervezas abiertas entregando una a su amigo.

 

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Danny a su amigo Steve sorbió su cerveza antes de contestar

 

-Me siento… inútil, todo esto me parece irreal y al mismo tiempo maravilloso- explicó Steve despacio-  mi madre no esta muerta, me casé, tengo tres hijos y ahora tres nietos… era el sueño de la vida que no creí realizar y ahora se que lo tuve todo en mis manos… estoy asustado….

 

-Dímelo a mi.-Suspiró Danny- en la mañana era sólo un policía simple, ahora no sólo soy padre, sino abuelo y aparentemente esposo…

 

-Entonces ¿Tú y Eliseba lo intentaran?

 

-No hay una sola manera en que Matthew no nazca…

 

-Abigail y yo también lo intentaremos, además he terminado definitivamente con Catherine… noté que esta casa tiene fotos de ustedes, de Chin, Kono, Adam… obviamente tú y toda tu familia, los Halliwell donde he notado pase mucho tiempo con ellos pero…. Ni una sola foto de Cath o Doris, he visto algunas de Mary pero conociendo nuestra relación lo más probable es que después de saber el secreto de los Halliwell preferí no tener una relación tan cercana… Joe es adorado por mis hijos, pero se que mi vida corrió hacia el otro lado, al lado opuesto al de Joe...

 

-Creo que lo haremos bien compañero, paso a paso, pero lo haremos bien- Danny chocó su cerveza con la Steve antes de beber un sorbo y sonreír juntos- tu casa es muy linda, muy hogareña…

 

-Está llena de amor- suspiró Steve con una sonrisa antes de encender un momento la televisión y ver el canal de deportes- ¿Basketball?

 

-Me parece bien- respondió Danny acomodándose en el sillón para disfrutar del juego que iban a ver.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Tamora y Courf hicieron pasar a Chin y Malia a su departamento, notaron rápidamente que vivían como una pareja de recién casados pero Courf era especialmente dedicado a su esposa, Chin sonrió a Malia recordando su relación en un principio.

 

-Mi apartamento es pequeño, entre los juicios y las misiones de Courf simplemente dormimos aquí más de lo que vivimos- explicó Tamora preparando un poco de café, Chin asentía absorbiendo la información mientras Malia y Courf pasaban las tazas junto algunos dulces para picar.

 

-Aún así, eres una hermana mayor muy dedicada- dijo Chin suavemente a Tamora que sonrió amablemente- no sé si yo tuviera esa dedicación…

 

-Kat es muy fuerte y Henry muy auto-suficiente, yo sólo debo de protegerlos de los golpes que ellos a veces no ven que vienen- explicó Tamora con sencillez- Kat es mi gemela, hemos estado juntas desde el principio, Henry ha estado ahí desde que así se decidió, no concibo mi vida sin ellos… sin mi esposo, sin mi familia…

 

-Pero si PJ no estuviera tampoco te molestaría demasiado- comentó Malia mientras Tamora se encogía de hombros.

 

-Antes era sólo por mi hermano y sus constantes abusos, Henry la deja hacerlo por que cree que eso es lo mejor para calmarla, es mi hermano menor y siempre lo protegeré, no importa que…- explico Tamora mientras Courf tomaba asiento.

 

-Siempre ha sido así, mi esposa jamás dejará que lastimen a los que ama…- dijo Courf con ojos soñadores- por eso me enamoré de ella…

 

-Siempre pensé que te habías enamorado de mi por mis ojos- respondió con burla Tamora a su esposo al tomar asiento a su lado, Courf le dio un besó breve antes de responder.

 

-Cariño, tus ojos es lo último que ven todos…

 

-No me den imágenes mentales por favor- pidió Malia con una sonrisa mientras Chin se reía, los jóvenes esposos se separaron a regañadientes pero con una sonrisa.

 

-En fin, espero que les agrade el departamento, mañana Efsun y Arda los integrarán a donde necesiten- explicó Tamora- son increíbles esos dos para organizar personas, en realidad son muy buenos en eso… 

 

-Arda casi nunca falla en ningún  negocio a excepción de su hermana Bither, ella es un poco… posesiva, parece perro con hueso cuando se obsesiona con algo pero esa historia no importa ahora- explico Courf tranquilo- espero que nuestra relación sea buena

 

-Yo opino lo mismo- dijo Chin con Malia- espero que seamos parte de su Ohana…

 

-Algo así- dijo Tamora con una sonrisa tensa- lo siento, ese concepto de Ohana es un poco raro, lo entiendo pero como nuestra familia es disfuncional bueno…

 

Chin y Malia sonrieron recordando la pelea verbal entre Tamora y PJ, Chin se preguntaba si esa pelea no tenía otra razón de ser, las palabras eran muy hirientes entre ambas, estás se alejaban de ser una pelea normal, el trasfondo de esa batalla estaba muy lejos de su conocimiento.

 

-¿Más café?- preguntó Courf a Chin mientras este asentía con la cabeza sonriendo , tal vez era una duda que no resolvería muy pronto.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

-Entonces, antes de que Tamora y Courf estuvieran juntos, ¿Courf estaba con PJ?- preguntó Kono a Grant mientras esta asentía muy serio- eso explica hasta cierto punto su choque…

 

-Bueno, pero el abuso que ha puesto sobre la cabeza de Henry todo este tiempo también existe, Henry nunca dice que le molesta algo sólo se calla y espera que pase, él es así- explicó Kat a Kono mientras Adam asentía muy serio- de pequeño, cuando tenía como unos 8 años fue secuestrado por unos demonios, la familia apenas se preparaba para ir por él cuando llegó al Restaurante de la tía Piper, ahora de Chris y Wyatt,  venía en un taxi que tomó de donde sólo Dios sabe y pidió dinero para la cuenta y antes de explicar cualquier cosa pidió de comer…

 

-¿Les explicó cómo escapó?- preguntó Kono alterada, en los pocos ataques de demonios aún con su formación si no hubiera sido por la experiencia de los chicos jamás hubiera salido de esos ataques.

 

-No, le dio sueño, se durmió y finge que no pasa nada, hasta la fecha no contesta esa pregunta si se lo cuestionas- dijo Kat un poco molesta, reviso su celular donde el monitor de Cedric indicaba que el niño estaba a salvo- por eso tenemos que revisarlo con lupa, además… bueno, es algo que tal vez no entiendas ahora pero Henry  a veces desaparece del mapa, es muy arriesgado perderle de vista…

 

-Bueno, trabaja como Agente de la CIA, creo que es obvio que salga de su control- dijo Adam conciliador mientras Kat suspiraba fastidiada ante la risa de Grant

 

-¿Ya saben algo de los Guías blancos?- preguntó Grant a Kono y Adam, ambos asintieron, Grant dio una breve palmada por eso- Bien, bueno, los Guías Blancos pueden sentir a las personas a su alrededor, mi esposa, Tamora, Wyatt, Chris y Efsun, todos ellos son mitad Guías Blancos… pero por alguna razón, desde que conozco este secreto, ni siquiera la Señora Mathews, Paige su madre, ha podido localizarlo, en caso de que algo muy grave le suceda, no podríamos alcanzarlo a tiempo…

 

Kono y Adam se miraron asustados, hasta ese momento casi todos sus problemas parecían resolverse con magia, exceptuando el problema de no estar en su época, pero según lo que entendían se debía a algo llamado Magia primigenia…

 

-Cuidaremos bien de ustedes, si Henry va a cualquier lugar, iremos con él…

 

-Gracias, será útil tener más ojos encima de él- agradeció Kat sinceramente, Grant se estiró un poco antes de levantarse.

 

-Espero que la casa  sea cómoda, la habitación de invitado es toda suya, es momento de descansar…

 

Grant y Kat se despidieron de los invitados sin mirar atrás,Kono y Adam parecían preocupados.

 

-Debemos de esperar y ayudar, nosotros en realidad no podemos hacer mucho más- dijo Adam a Kono que parecía perdida

 

-Es la primera vez que estoy confundida con que hacer, pero tienes razón, no debemos de interferir, debemos ayudar…

 

Kono y Adam recogieron la sala, dejaron las luces de la sala prendidas y subieron a la habitación a descansar, checaron la habitación de Cedric antes de ir a dormir en completo silencio.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Cath salía de la ducha con una pijama ligera, Parker y Erin estaban en la sala de su habitación de hotel bebiendo un poco de vino, Parker parecía especialmente preocupada mientras su esposa trataba de darle consuelo.

 

-¿Todo está bien?- preguntó Cath tomando asiento tranquilamente junto a ellas, Erin le ofreció una copa de vino que ella aceptó con una sonrisa.

 

-Estamos preocupadas por Himawari, su presión nos dio un susto enorme- explicó Parker mientras era abrazada por Erin, ella se acurrucó en su esposa mirando a Cath que asentía en señal de compresión.

 

-Supongo que Himawari es muy querida por ustedes…

 

-¡Ella es la matriarca de nuestra familia!- exclamó Erin aprehensiva- cada vez que enfrentamos dudas, ella es quien nos asesora, su padre era el mejor…

 

-Su padre… ¿era feliz aquí en San Diego?- preguntó Cath con tranquilidad como si fuera una pregunta al aire.

 

-El Señor McGarrett era muy feliz, casi cada noche cenaba con mi Tía Piper y el Tío Leo, además de que Wyatt y Himawari vivían con él, Adira es una niña adorable pero un peligro sin supervisión, aquí fue conocida por robar un caballo de la policía durante una protesta y tratar de liberar a un gorila del zoológico, desde entonces cuando Steve, Wyatt o Himawari no podían cuidar de ella simplemente la encerraban en la Escuela de Magia… John es más responsable ahora, antes solía divertirse a costa de lo que hacía Adira- explicó con tranquilidad Parker ante la sonrisa de Erin.

 

-¿Existe una Escuela de Magia?- preguntó Cath sorprendida

 

-Sí, ahí es donde aprendimos a controlar nuestra magia, en el caso de Henry aprendió todo lo que tenía que aprender de ella- explicó Parker simplemente.

 

-Henry es él que más sabe de magia ¿verdad?- dijo Cath con sencillez pero Erin rápidamente la detuvo.

 

-Si, es él quien más sabe de magia pero también es muy peligroso, es especial para detectar a alguien que lo intenta manipular, es mejor cuidarte de él- dijo Erin sonriendo de manera muy seria.

 

-No podría siquiera pensar en….

 

-Cath, eres una marine naval, claro que lo pensamos- dijo Parker seria con una mirada que indicaba que no se dejaba engañar.

 

Cath sorbió su vino con aprehensión, se encogió en el sillón donde estaba mientras Parker y Erin se acurrucaban cada vez más juntas, la marine inspiró profundamente mientras se servía más vino.

 

-Tranquila- dijo Erin- no necesitamos que estés otra vez borracha, aquí no está Abigail o Steve para que reclames nada…

 

-¿Qué hice borracha?- preguntó Cath de repente muy escandalizada- ¿Estuvo muy mal?

 

-Bueno, fue divertido….- empezó Parker relajándose y empezando la anécdota vergonzosa  que había recordado.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Matthew se había quedado dormido  en la limusina recargado en Peyton que miraba su celular con interés, Charlie hablaba en voz baja por el suyo, todo en hebreo mientras miraba a Doris con cautela, determinando cuanto entendía de su charla y cuánto simplemente trataba de descifrar,  después de unos 15 minutos colgó.

 

-Ya negocié mi tiempo de vacaciones, vuelvo a Chicago en tres semanas…

 

-Llevaré a muchos hombres a tu Penthouse mientras no estas- dijo Peyton como si nada

 

-Tu pagaras la desinfección- respondió simple Charlie mientras sonreía, Doris resopló

 

-Mi hebreo está oxidado, pero en tres semanas volverás a Chicago a recibir un agente de la CIA que va a estar a cubierto- dijo Doris a Charlie que le aplaudió con asombro.

 

-Mereces un premio… tal vez no, Peyton también lo hizo y no lo presume… en fin, que bueno que demostraste que sabes hebreo- Charlie sonrió a Doris que no parecía contenta.

 

-Niño, se más que tu sobre misiones de lo  que tú en esta corta vida podrás saber…

 

-Es cuestionable, pero lo admitiré- dijo Charlie sin darle la razón- sólo te daré un consejo, Wyatt siempre está al acecho de aquellos que cree es un peligro para su familia, es un mal hábito que le heredó el Tío Steve… ambos han mantenido a su familia a salvo y no veo ninguna razón para que eso acabe…

 

-Mi primo puede poner oídos y ojos en las sombras, es desagradable cuando le desobedeces…- dijo Peyton mientras acomodaba el cabello de Matthew- podría hacerte desaparecer con un chasquido de dedos, nuestra familia está más allá del bien y del mal…

 

-¿Más allá del bien y del mal…?- preguntó Doris con cautela

 

-Si, la familia es neutral, vamos hacia donde el equilibrio apunte, eso es todo.- dijo Peyton sencilla mientras miraba a donde llegaron- ¿No nos quedamos en tu loft…?

 

-No, prefiero usarlo sólo para la familia, además Grace a veces lo usa para escapar con Chris…

 

-Espero nunca ver sus escapadas- dijo Peyton arrugando la nariz, Charlie se rió en voz alta ignorando a Doris por completo que miraba con aprehensión sus propias sombras, había visto los poderes de Wyatt y Chris, no dudaba en lo más mínimo  que lo advertido por Charlie y Peyton fuera cierto.

 

Ya llegando al Hotel, bajaron mientras Doris los seguía con cautela, Charlie chasqueo la lengua exasperado obligando a Doris avanzar más rápido, antes de entrar a la recepción ella vio sólo por un segundo un ojo en su sombra y cuando volteó a ver bien, este había desaparecido.

 

-¡Doris!- grito Peyton desde el ascensor- ¡Ya va monos!

 

La agente avanzó asustada al ascensor, donde Peyton la miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

 

-Tal vez seas más lista de lo que pareces… ¡Notaste el ojo en poco tiempo!...

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Henry conducía en silencio la camioneta mientras su esposa reservaba una habitación en el hotel cerca de su apartamento, mientras tanto Turna en la parte de atrás estaba dormitando en su sillita, Rachel miraba la ciudad en silencio, sintiéndose rechazada y vulnerable, hubiera preferido quedarse con Danny y Grace aún sabiendo de su enfado.

 

-Ya está todo listo- explicó Tali a Henry que asintió con alegría- el Hotel tiene buenas habitaciones y están disponibles...

 

-Me alegro mucho, ese hotel siempre se ha visto lindo….- dijo Henry alegre mientras esperaba avanzar pacientemente- Turna estaba agotada, mírala, sólo subió al auto y quedo dormida…

 

-Es una niña tan linda, siempre es tan educada…- se alegró Tali con una sonrisa, Henry soltó  la palanca de velocidades para sujetar la mano de su esposa y besar sus nudillos.

 

-Se parece a ti en lo adorable…

 

-Y a ti en lo educada….

 

-¿Pensé que era adoptada?- intervino Rachel escuchando los halagos a la niña no entendiendo del todo esa conversación.

 

-Grace es tu hija pero nunca engañaría a Chris diciéndole que los niños no son suyos para que al final siempre sí lo sean- Dijo Tali de manera mordaz.

 

-Tampoco se casaría por dinero y si terminará su relación con Chris empezaría otra cuando se acabará esa relación por lo tanto no se acostaría con otro en su cama, en su casa  con los niños al lado- dijo Henry sonriendo de manera burlona, Rachel enrojeció al instante- si, Grace nos ha dicho todo sobre tu ilustre carrera en su vida…

 

-Es por eso que nosotros no te queremos cerca y se muy bien que mi esposo atrae muchas miradas y si soy celosa Turna es diez veces peor- dijo Tali como quien no dice nada- ahora, has notado nuestra profunda aversión por ti, es momento de guardar silencio.

 

Henry condujo hacia un hotel bonito pero sencillo, bajo a Rachel y decidió acompañarla hasta el interior para instalarla, una vez dentro la llevó hasta el ascensor donde presiono el botón del piso número 5.

 

-No salgas de tu habitación hasta que alguien venga por ti, puedes pedir lo que quieras en servicio a la habitación, buenas noches- se despidió Henry con un cabeceo sin voltear a verla y Rachel nunca se sintió tan sola como en aquel ascensor sin embargo antes de que la puertas de este se cerrarán las detuvo y preguntó a Henry con un gritó.

 

-¿Soy tan mala persona?- Henry se detuvo en seco al escuchar esa pregunta su rostro mostraba confusión sin embargo rápidamente lo superó cuando con una sonrisa le respondió

 

-Sólo sé lo que Grace, Charlie y la Madam Eliseba dicen de ti, así que sí, si lo eres…- Henry se retiró orgulloso del lugar, su esposa e hija lo esperaban en la camioneta, el hombre sonrió feliz al verlas mientras su emoción se notaba a simple vista dirigiéndose rápido a su vehículo.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Grace estaba sentada en su cama leyendo unos archivos de un caso que tenía entre manos, Chris salía de la ducha secándose el cabello con una toalla mientras aún no se ponía la playera de su pijama miró a su esposa con el camisón que usaba esa noche antes de emitir una risa nerviosa.

 

-Si mi memoria no me falla, ese camisón fue el que usaste aquella noche cuando concebimos a los gemelos….

 

-Si, siempre me ha parecido muy cómodo- dijo Grace con una sonrisa burlona, Chris rápido se colocó la playera antes de saltar a abrazar a su esposa desde la espalda, Grace se rió antes de besar a su esposo- ¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te amo…? Aún con todos mis problemas siempre has estado ahí para mí…

 

-Tú también has estado ahí para mi, no tienes a veces una idea de lo que significa para mí que tú hayas decidido estar conmigo a pesar de mis poderes y los problemas que eso significan…

 

-No podría estar con alguien más que tú… Ya que hay manos extras que podemos ocupar en estos momentos… ¿Quieres darle un hermanito a Stevie y Danny?- preguntó Grace a Chris que fingió pensarlo un momento antes de que con un gesto de su mano su habitación tuviera seguro

 

-No podría estar más de acuerdo…- Chris besó a Grace antes que ella apagara las luces de su habitación con un chasquido de sus dedos y Chris decidiera colocar luces mágicas con su Fotokinesis alrededor de ellos- Me gusta ver un poco…

 

Grace se rió mientras proseguía con lo suyo y tal vez, con un poco de suerte, otro miembro de la familia Halliwell estaría en camino.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Por última vez ¿estás completamente segura de tener al bebé en estas condiciones?- preguntó Wyatt alterado- sé que eres muy fuerte y todo eso pero quiero que tu y el bebé están excelentes….

 

-Ya sé, pero tenemos tantas cosas entre nuestras manos que simplemente caer en pánico es irrelevante e innecesario- dijo Himawari desde la cama, Wyatt se sentó a su lado acariciando su vientre hinchado mientras se tranquilizaba.

 

-¿Pensamos en un nombre?- preguntó Wyatt intentando aligerar los ánimos, Himawari se rió con alegría.

 

-Bueno… sabemos que es niño, sabemos que nacerá en abril y… no sé, esperemos como con Shizuka- Pidió la mujer con una sonrisa indulgente a Wyatt que sonrió con ternura

 

-¿Será tan lindo e inocente como nuestro príncipe?- preguntó Wyatt acercando su cabeza al vientre de Himawari mientras ella acariciaba su cabeza.

 

-Esperó que no, ¿recuerdas que hubo un tiempo en que sólo podía dormir si tus padres y el mío estaban en la misma habitación?

 

-También recuerdo que no dormía si estábamos nosotros en la misma habitación…

 

-Y esta esa memorable ocasión que con dos años se enfado con todos y orbito  directo a brazos de John en una clase…

 

-Ese día la exposición a la magia me valió un cuerno, mi bebé  no aparecía….

 

-John fue listo, tomó un taxi directo a la oficina de papá….

 

Himawari y Wyatt miraron el vientre de ella con aprehensión, ambos suspiraron antes de darse un breve beso en los labios.

 

-Por lo menos, tenemos más manos para ayudarnos…- dijo Wyatt tratando de ser p ositivo, Himawari se rió con fuerza antes de sujetarse un poco el vientre, Wyatt alarmado la sujeto antes de decidir que lo mejor era dormir.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Arda y Efsun esperaban a PJ en el restaurante del Hotel, ambos cenaban un poco antes de descansar, cuando PJ entró saludándolos con alegría ellos asintieron recibiéndola con una seña.

 

-Creo que ahora es un buen momento para decirte que Henry le pidió a Chris y a Parker ser padrinos de Turna….- empezó Efsun cuando PJ parecía un poco triste.

 

-Sé que sería su última opción pero me gustaría ser contemplada en el futuro…

 

-¡Estás loca!- exclamó Efsun confundida- primero arremetes contra él y luego lo extrañas…

 

-No sé qué me pasa- intento explicarse PJ- Amo a mi primo y si no fuera mi primo te aseguró que lo amaría aún más…

 

-¡Hiuck!- exclamó Arda mientras Efsun la miraba feo

 

-No me malinterpreten, es sólo que Henry, pese a todo lo que le hice o hago nunca me ha abandonado… ¿Sabían que no trabajo desde hace unos tres meses?

 

-¿Qué pasó?, según nos dijo Peyton estabas feliz porque era una tienda de ropa y estabas muy cómoda…- dijo Efsun sorprendida, ella sólo respiró hondo antes de explicar.

 

-Me tocó un cliente muy libidinoso, su lujuria era tanta que no pude no evitar estar involucrada en ella…

 

-Sólo de escucharlo me da asco- dijo Arda incómodo mientras Efsun le tomaba la mano asintiendo con la cabeza.

 

-Terminamos en un probador conmigo bajando con los dientes la bragueta del pantalón… 

 

-Por lo menos dime que era guapo…

 

-No lo era pero para mi alivió mi jefa nos descubrió y a él lo corrió de la tienda y cómo no pude explicarme pues… adiós empleo… en fin,  ese mes me dediqué a pagar mi tarjeta de crédito puesto que Chris me avisó que no pagaría más mis deudas y me quede sin dinero para la renta… cuando esperaba que me corrieran me enteré de que alguien había pagado mi renta por un año…

 

-¿Tu novio del probador?- preguntó Efsun mientras tomaba un jugo de uva

 

-No, Henry y Tali fueron hablar con la dueña del departamento y lo pagaron todo, todo un año, ni siquiera me dijo cuando lo hizo… te juró que lo primero que quería hacer en cuanto los viera era agradecerles pero en cambio ¡casi quise matarlo!....- explicó PJ al borde de las lágrimas- Desde pequeña, no puedo evitar mi antipatía hacia él… ¡no debe de ser pero lo es!

 

-Jamás lo había pensado de esa manera- empezó Efsun seria- y ¿Si es algún tipo de magia residual de tu hermano malvado?

 

-No lo creo, mi madre me tuvo muchos años después- musitó PJ secándose las lágrimas

 

-Pero puede ser una posibilidad, mi madre me lo dijo, los Guías Blancos y demonios están siempre en constante batalla, Henry ha sido declarado por los Ancianos como un Guía Blanco sin poderes por su instinto si tienes algún residuo de esa “cosa” eso explicaría por qué reaccionas así…

 

-¿Mi parte cupido no entraría en conflicto?

 

-Eres empática de manera natural, así que tal vez eso solamente lo amplifica- dijo Arda incluyéndose a la plática Efsun le sonrió con orgullo

 

-Si es cierto podemos ver que demonio se encarga de ponerlos en contra y todo va a quedar bien…- dijo Efsun sonriendo, PJ asintió con la cabeza antes de levantarse- ahora, como tenemos una teoría tal vez debas de agradecerle a Henry con una carta, así le dices lo que sientes y al mismo tiempo evitamos este pleito….

 

-¿Existirá un demonio capaz de hacer eso?- se preguntó Arda mientras Efsun se tomaba la barbilla

 

-Puede ser un demonio que siembra discordia, son difíciles de vencer pero no imposibles de hacerlo, cuando compruebe mi idea usaremos el libro- dijo Efsun- ahora, vamos a dormir mañana distribuiremos los nuevos empleos…

 

-Ya revisaré sus curriculums y podremos ayudarlos en estos días- dijo Arda mientras se levantaba junto a sus acompañantes para irse a dormir, justo antes de irse Efsun volteó rápidamente al notar que un vaso era arrojado de su mesa Arda miró lo mismo- creo que no te equivocabas, es necesario avisar al resto…


	14. Nacimiento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Un nuevo bebé ha llegado! La familia se ha extendido una vez más

**Nacimiento**

Shizuka y el resto de los niños desayunaban contentos los panqueques que Danno les preparaba, era justo lo que lo niños necesitaba y aunque Matthew y Adira no eran niños ambos pidieron un plato del desayuno.

 

-Muy bien- empezó Arda atrayendo la atención de todos los adultos presentes- antes de asignarles sus nuevos empleos deben de conocer las opciones, mis decisiones son inapelables, ¡ah!  debo de decir que por petición de Joe él y otra persona se quedarán con Himawari en su cafetería… por cuestión de seguridad y preparación prefiero que sea Malia… me encantaría de sobre manera, así tenemos alguien con Himawari preparada en caso de cualquier cosa.

 

La mujer sonrió contenta de ser tomada en cuenta, puesto que notó de inmediato que fue asignada a Himawari para poder ayudarle a sobrellevar al bebé durante los primeros días.

 

-Estaré encantada de poder ayudarles- dijo Malia sincera mientras los demás le sonreían con alegría, Arda sonrió contento antes de comenzar.

 

-Bien, los Halliwell poseen una cantidad de negocios propios que fundaron las Hechiceras en su momento, después del matrimonio de Chris y Grace, estos negocios aumentaron y por eso tenemos ciertos puestos que pueden ser ocupados….

 

-Antes que nada, tenemos los tres restaurantes Halliwell, cuando mi esposa era niña sólo existía uno pero ahora hay tres: el primero usa las recetas originales de mi suegra, el segundo es vegetariano al 100% y el tercero prepara comida para la comunidad Judía/Musulmana de la zona. Teniendo esto en cuenta y considerando que el tercer restaurante necesita ayuda por falta de personal Adam, Eliseba y Abigail irán para allá, Adam administrará el negocio mientras Eliseba y Abigail ayudarán a la chef, es nueva en comida de ese estilo y sé que ambas son buenas cocineras.- dictó Arda mientras los tres aludidos reciben sus uniformes de parte de Efsun, las dos mujeres se miraron con una sonrisa mientras Adam leía los informes del restaurante poniéndose a trabajar de inmediato.

 

-En los otros restaurantes necesitan un anfitrión, esos puestos serán para Rachel y Kono, creo que ambas podrán hacerse cargo del negocio en ocasiones cubrirán a ciertos meseros, las propinas que ganen son suyas- dijo Arda mientras las dos aceptaban con la cabeza, el grupo designado se empezó a replegar al lado de John que les indicaba cómo llegar a sus trabajos y que transporte tenían a su disposición.

 

-Continuemos, los restaurantes están cubiertos, pero pasaremos a la empresa periodística de los Halliwell-Coppersmith, aunque es un periódico local  _ La bahía de San Francisco _  es muy apreciado por tener una pluma liberal y multicultural, debido a eso enfrenta a veces protestas, amenazas y demás problemas, por ello y porque el anterior asesor de seguridad renunció después de un cargo por acoso a una empleada he decidido que Doris y Cath se encargaran de la seguridad del edificio.. Ahora, deben tener cuidado con lo que platican o emiten: ahí nadie tendrá ninguna vacilación en escribir un artículo con la verdad si lo creen necesario.

 

Cath y Doris asintieron con la cabeza para acercarse con John, Arda leyó una nota que de repente le orbitaron a la mano, era de Wyatt.

 

-¡Doris! Dice Wyatt que te sigue vigilando…-dijo Arda despreocupado

 

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó Chin confundido mientras la mujer tragó saliva incomoda.

 

-¡Huy! Te puso ojos y oídos en la sombras ¿No?- dijo Jehan mientras le extendía un mapa a Cath- es incómodo, lo sé… cuando comencé a salir con John me colocó unos… 

 

-Si gustan prestarme atención, aún no acabo…- explicó Arda a Steve y Chin, Danno venía de la cocina para ponerse a la orden- ¡Que bueno que llegó Sr. Williams! Por fin podré dar los últimos detalles  de su papel: cuando la familia Halliwell empezó con su propio negocio Piper decidió abrir un club nocturno muy exitoso que fue vendido en el 2008…

 

-¿A qué viene eso?- preguntó Chris extrañado preparándose para salir, Kat, Tamora y Wyatt estaban ya en su trabajo, Grant y Courf se preparaban para servir de choferes esa mañana, Parker y Erin estaba con Grace en la comisaría donde les presentaba a su nuevo equipo de trabajo mientras Charlie y Peyton  decidieron ir a la playa a distraerse- El **P3** no nos pertenece nunca más….

 

-Eso no es necesariamente cierto- dijo Henry mientras leía un periódico de la familia- yo lo compre hace algunos meses….

 

-¡No es cierto!- gritó emocionado Chris- ¿Cuándo lo decidiste?...

 

-En Navidad, recibí un bono y cómo esta vez no quería invertirlo en el Banco decidí comprar el P3, el anterior dueño quería venderlo y me salió barato- explicó Henry sonriendo

 

-Además, yo invertí en la renovación- dijo Tali a su lado con una sonrisa- casi no cambie nada, estaba muy bien cuidado, pero queremos tener de nuevo el **P3**

 

-¿Tú lo sabías?- dijo Chris señalando a Arda que sonrió orgulloso

 

-Me hablaron para ayudarles con las mejores compañías inmobiliarias y de diseño- explicó humildemente Arda mientras Chris le da un golpe juguetón en el pecho- planeamos abrir en dos semanas... el Sr. Kelly, el Sr. McGarrett y el Sr. Williams van a ser manos extras, nos serán de utilidad, además de que se quedaran en el P3 como gerentes y seguridad.

 

-No voy a pagar doble salario…- dijo Henry serio a Arda que asintió con la cabeza.

 

-No tienes que hacerlo, sólo recibirán el salario de Gerencia- Chin alzó una ceja mientras Steve y Danny se miraban extrañados- ¿Qué? Tengo que reducir costos, las pérdidas que enfrentaremos en lo que se adaptan a sus nuevos empleos no va a salir del aire… ¡La ropa no aparece de la nada!...

 

-En mis cajones si- dijo Cedric entrando de repente mientras los adultos se reían con diversión.

 

-Supongo que es justo- dijo Chin convenciéndose a sí mismo. 

 

-Es trabajar en el **P3** o ser niñeros de los niños- dijo Arda serio mientras Chin recordando su época de niñero de los gemelos negó con la cabeza.

 

-Será divertido dirigir un club nocturno- finalmente dijo Chin convencido, Steve sonrió contento mientras Danny asentía con la cabeza.

 

-Bueno, yo he terminado mi labor, nos tenemos que retirar, Efsun tiene una entrevista laboral en la CBS…

 

-¿Un reality?- preguntó Chris buscando las llaves de su auto

 

-No, parece ser una coreografía para un capítulo de la serie “Crímenes”, es dinero fácil en algo que le encanta a mi esposa- dijo Arda mientras Efsun asentía con la cabeza

 

-Cualquier cosa yo aviso- dijo Efsun mientras abrazaba a su hermano- vuelvo en la noche…

 

-Cuídense- dijo Chris despidiéndose de ambos, el resto del grupo los despidió con una sonrisa, Grant y Courf entraron.

 

-Trajimos las camionetas, Henry vas a tener que ayudarnos, son muchas rutas por abarcar- dijo Grant mientras Courf indicaba la salida para el resto

 

-Un momento- habló Joe- necesito que Steve y Abigail se queden hoy, se lo prometimos a Wyatt…

 

-Es cierto, irá a tramitar su permiso por paternidad- dijo Chris mirando el reloj- se me acaba el tiempo, debo ir a trabajar, muy bien, por hoy Steve y Abigail deben quedarse, los demás salgan ahora de la casa… Matthew, Adira: irán con los pequeños a la Escuela de Magia…

 

-Está bien- dijeron al unísono los señalados

 

-Jehan, John ¿puede ayudarnos? Le pedí a Charlie que viniera pero esta con Peyton y dijo que estarían aquí en una hora…

 

-¿Se volvieron a perder?- preguntó John con ligereza mientras Chris se reía

 

-Claro que no…- dijo Chris alzando las cejas mientras Jehan se reía, los demás sonreían sereno.

 

-Perfecto, ahora será incomodo ver a Charlie de bebé cuando regresemos- dijo Steve frotándose el rostro ante la total falta de desfachatez de los presentes- en fin, mañana iremos, ya que Wyatt pueda estar al 100% con Himawari…

 

-¿Alguien puede traerme un hamburguesa con doble carne?- hablo Himawari desde el monitor para bebés que tenían en la sala, Steve y Abigail se miraron.

 

-Ya vamos…

 

Chris ordenó a los niños, Adira y Matthew prepararse para ir a la Escuela.

 

-Recuerden bien- indicó Chris a los niños- deben de presentar a Turna como nieta de la tía abuela Paige, estén con ella en todo momento y obedezcan bien a Matthew y Adira…

 

-¡Si papí!- dijo Stevie mientras se preparaban

 

-Tío Wyatt o yo iremos por ustedes, nada de venir antes- dijo Chris a los demás antes de que con un movimiento en su muñeca los enviará a la Escuela de Magia sin darle oportunidad de protestar- muy bien, es hora de ir a trabajar…

 

Pronto el resto de las personas en la casa comenzó la salida del lugar, tan ocupados como estaban no notaron a un grupo de tres personas vigilando desde una camioneta negra dos casas atrás que en el momento en que cerraron la puerta y arrancaron se acercaron a la mansión.

 

-¿Estás seguro que tienen dinero?- preguntó uno de los hombres a uno rapado sin nada de pelo en el cuerpo movió la cabeza afirmativamente

 

-¡Si! Me dieron $10,000.00 sólo para callarme, en esa casa debe de haber más dinero, mucho más de lo que podemos contar, si no ¡joyas! O cosas así….

 

-Bien, entraremos discretamente, roben lo que puedan y no demoren demasiado- dijo el hombre al volante muy ansioso.

 

Los dos hombres bajaron del auto y rodearon la casa, en la parte de atrás Malia sacaba una jarra de limonada puesto que Himawari quería desayunar en el patio trasero para tener un poco de aire fresco, cuando ella se dirigía a la cocina fue sujetada por uno de los rufianes y aunque intentó pedir ayuda fue rápidamente reducida.

 

-¡Todavía hay personas en la casa!- susurró furioso uno de los delincuentes mientras amordaza y amarra a Malia.

 

-Salieron los hombres jóvenes, debe quedar el viejo y la chica embarazada, cuando les apuntemos con el arma nos darán más dinero….

 

Ambos hombres dejaron a Malia amarrada sin posibilidad de avisarles mientras ellos entraban a la casa, revisaron los cajones de la cocina encontrando cubiertos de plata y candelabros muy brillantes que supusieron valían mucho, luego en la sala encontraron un moderno celular, una tablet más una laptop que empezaron a guardar, miraron la pantalla de última generación en la pared pero al darse cuenta que les quitaría mucho tiempo la dejaron en su lugar.

 

-¡Alguien viene!- susurró uno de los ladrones cuando oyeron a Joe y Himawari bajar de la escalera, lentamente ambos se escondieron  mientras bajaban los otros dos por las escaleras, la mujer estaba muy contenta.

 

-Este camisón es cómodo, me lo regaló mi suegra cuando me embarace de Shizuka, creo que ella lo encantó o algo así, porque cambia de color…

 

-¿Nos avisa si algo anda mal?- preguntó Joe con una sonrisa mientras ella fruncía la nariz con diversión.

 

-Sí, si es azul estoy estresada, si es rosa estoy acalorada, si es amarillo es que estoy deshidratada , si es blanco como ahora es que todo está bien y si es negro…- cuando ellos bajaron el último escalón el camisón cambio de blanco a negro en un parpadeo- es que estoy en peligro de muerte….

 

Los dos ladrones los apuntaron con sus armas mientras Joe trataba de proteger a su nieta honoraria con su cuerpo, ella respiró profundamente tratando de controlar su  miedo, mientras los ladrones los miraban con asombro.

 

-Cambio de planes- dijo uno de ellos- ¿cómo cambió su camisón de color?

 

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Joe fingiendo ignorancia, Himawari apretó los ojos con estrés- yo te conozco, ¡si quieres más dinero sólo pídelo!...

 

-¡No seas tonto! Esta mujer es… rara, ¡mira lo que hizo con su camisón! Si nos quedamos con ella podrá hacer realidad todo lo que deseemos…

 

-¡no es así!- dijo Himawari- es un malentendido, mi cuñado y su esposa son muy ricos, si me dejan hablarles pueden darles mucho dinero….

 

-Si eres una bruja, no necesitamos dinero- razonó el líder de los ladrones- nos vamos…

 

Apenas acababa de decir eso cuando Himawari pegó un grito aterrador sujetándose a Joe, un charco de agua transparente se formó en sus pies, Joe casi pierde el color del rostro mientras la casa comenzó a temblar violentamente  y el candelabro, el mismo que dio la bienvenida al “Poder de las Tres” brilló con intensidad.

 

-Tío Joe- sollozó Himawari mientras él la sujetaba- ya va a nacer…

 

-¡Te dije que era una bruja!- exclamó triunfante el líder, él otro se acercó a Himawari para ayudar a Joe.

 

-¡No la toques!- dijo Joe molesto pero el otro hombre no se alejó

 

-Tenemos que recostarla, cuando mi hermana dio a luz no soportaba estar de pie…

 

Joe se mordió el labio pero accedió a la ayuda del otro hombre, Himawari se mordía los labios para no llorar mientras miraba asustada a su tío y era recostada en el sillón más grande de la sala.

 

-Por favor, no le hagan nada a mi bebé…

 

-¡Silencio!- dijo el otro- no les haremos nada, si es tu hijo es probable que él también tenga poderes… lo usaremos o venderemos por mucho dinero… un bebé lindo y mágico….

 

-¡necesita ayuda!- dijo el otro ladrón- no puede tenerlo sola…

 

-Si el viejo está aquí significa que puede ayudarle…

 

-¿Qué le hicieron a Malia?- preguntó Joe asustado- ella es su…

 

-Duola- dijo Himawari adolorida, Joe asintió con la cabeza.

 

-Debe de ser la mujer que amarramos, tráela aquí y que la ayude… ni la madre ni el niño deben de morir….

 

En cuanto salió el ladrón amable, el camisón de Himawari cambió a Blanco, pero el otro sujetó los seguía apuntando con el arma, un Huevo pequeño que parecía barnizado en oro de repente se rompió mostrando una yema algo grande y vistosa.

 

-¡No ahora!- dijo Himawari a Joe- la magia se fue…

 

-¿Cómo que se fue?- dijo Joe a la mujer

 

-Si, cuando nacen nuestros niños se va, según me explicó Freddie es por que los hombres en la línea Halliwell son extraordinarios… es una forma de mostrar respeto a ello

 

-Esto marcha perfecto, sin magia por ahora será más fácil que vengan conmigo- dijo el ladrón mientras Malia entraba apresurada.

 

-Joe, recuesta a Himawari en la mesa por favor, necesito todos los cojines que puedas traer- dijo Malia a Joe que tomó todos los cojines que pudo de los sillones, una vez acomodada Malia la revisó,

 

-Ha empezado la labor- indicó Malia tensa- en unas dos horas máximo nacerá…

 

-¡perfecto, será más rápido de lo que pensamos!- dijo el ladrón- escucha bien, ¡Salva a ambos o te mataré!...

 

-Sólo queda esperar- dijo Malia mientras acariciaba la mano de Himawari con ansiedad.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Wyatt recogía las cosas de su casillero, aquellas que se no durarán los tres meses de incapacidad paterna que pidió, tomó entre sus manos las fotografías de sus padres antes de acomodarlas, aquella en la que estaban sus hermanos y sus familias y sonrió mirando pronto las de sus primos.

 

Antes de acomodar las últimas fotos miró la de su suegro con sus hijos, un nudo en la garganta se formó de repente, ese hombre fue su roca en tiempos oscuros y todavía extrañaba sus palabras de aliento en los momentos difíciles, sonrió con melancolía colocando la foto en su lugar, miro la foto que tenía de su hijo y esposa y supo que esa tenía que cambiar, evitándose la molestia de arrugar la foto decidió mandarla con su orbes a casa pero la foto sólo cayó de su mano.

 

-No hay magia….- murmuró Wyatt con la boca seca de repente, se agacho a tomar la foto caída y cerró su casillero  de golpe saliendo corriendo del lugar.

 

-¿Qué ocurre Halliwell?- grito un bombero llamado Kevin al hombre que subiendo a su camioneta sólo gritó que se le olvido una cita que tenía con Himawari, marcó desesperado mientras arrancaba la camioneta a su hermano pero Chris tenía el celular apagado lo que significaba que estaba en cirugía y marcó en la casa pero nadie contestaba, apretó el acelerador a fondo esperando lo mejor.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Matthew y Adira comían en la cafetería de la Escuela internado, conocían a muchos chicos de esas aulas y platicaban contentos cuando una alarma sonó en toda la escuela.

 

“Esto no es simulacro, todos los estudiantes deben de volver a sus habitaciones, es un evento mágico transitorio sin magia, por seguridad deben volver a sus habitaciones, repito no es simulacro…”

 

-No hay magia…-murmuró Adira extrañada hasta que vio la palidez de Matthew- ¡Himawari!...

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Steve y Abigail venían contentos con las hamburguesas, Abigail venía contenta comiendo papas fritas, ambos estaban contentos con sus trabajos actuales.

 

-Es la primera vez que trabajó como Gerente de un club nocturno, parece ser divertido…

 

-Mi primer empleo fue con mi tia Ada en Jerusalen, tenía un pequeño comedor familiar y le ayudaba a cocinar, por eso aprendí muchas recetas tanto Judías como Árabes, ella era muy dulce pero ambiciosa: ni un centavo menos- dijo Abigail alegre mientras Steve la escuchaba con atención, un celular sonó y Steve lo contesto apresurado.

 

-¿Bueno?...

 

_ -Señor McGarrett, soy Wyatt, necesito que me escuche y me pasé a Himawari para poder calmarla y decirle que estaré pronto en casa, la magia volverá en cuanto el bebé nazca… _

 

-Wyatt no estamos en casa- dijo Steve nervioso mientras Abigail lo miraba con extrañeza- ¿Has intentado hablar a la Mansión…?

 

_ -No me contesta, nadie lo hace…. _

 

-Vamos para allá regresa rápido…- dijo Steve mientras Abigail y él iniciaban una carrera hacía la casa.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

-¡Esto duele!- gimió Himawari mientras Joe miraba impotente la situación, si hubiera magia el bebé orbitaria lejos y podría reducir a estos imbéciles pero no como estaba ella, su única esperanza es que Steve y Abigail llegarán para distraer al maniático que ya pensaba en como usar al bebé y a Himawari… un celular sonó asustando a los presentes pero el maniático contestó.

 

-No molestes- dijo por el celular- lo que tenemos aquí es más valioso que el dinero… nuestra vida está solucionada…

 

-¡No lo está!- gritó de repente Himawari- el resto de mi familia los cazaran como ratas y no descansaran hasta hacerlos pedazos…

 

-Ignórala… saca tu arma, pronto tendremos que sacarla de aquí… ¿Cómo va el parto…?

 

-Himawari, tranquila tu estrés está acelerando tu parto…- musito Malia mientras la revisaba- nacerá en cualquier momento…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Mientras Steve y Abigail corrían un tipo gritaba por celular, ambos decidieron pasarlo para llegar más rápido hasta que lo escucharon gritar que no le interesaba robar un bebé apuntando a la Mansión, Steve se volteó de repente golpeándolo en la cara al momento en que colgó el celular.

 

-¿Qué le hicieron a mi hija?- gruño Steve al hombre mientras Abigail le sacaba el arma que llevaba en el pantalón- ¡responde!

 

-Yo no le hice nada- contestó el hombre asustado- sólo iban a robar la casa, no sé qué le pasa a Tom ¡empezó a gritar que la magia existe y no se que más…!

 

Steve lo noqueó de un golpe y lo empezó a arrastrar con dirección a la mansión, Abigail cargó el arma y ambos se prepararon para ingresar a la mansión.

 

-Dijo “entraron” significa que es más de uno…- señaló Abigail mirando la casa y notando si había algún movimiento extraño desde un arbusto cercano, al notar que no había una vigilancia constante pensó en un plan- Creo que lo mejor por hacer es entrar de improviso… no era un secuestro y robo de bebé, era un robo de cosas de valor, no esperan a una agente MOSSAD y un SEAL…

 

-Hay que romperles el cuello- gruño Steve mientras Abigail asentía con la cabeza, jaló al hombre que arrastraba hacia la puerta y lo dejó ahí tirado, Steve subió escalando en la entrada de la casa para llegar a la ventana abierta del ático. 

-Grace guarda un arma en su habitación- indicó Abigail  silenciosamente se dirigió a la entrada de atrás para entrar a la cocina: era ahora o nunca.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Himawari aguantaba todo lo que podía, no quería dar a luz con estos tipos encima, mucho menos cuando la magia regresará porque pondría en peligro a todos…

 

-Ya casi es hora- dijo Malia sudando, Himawari negó con la cabeza Joe se mordía los labios pensando que hacer- Cariño, debe de ser ahora, podrás sufrir consecuencias horribles…

 

-¡No! ¡No nacerá para que me lo roben!....

 

Abigail entró al comedor y disparó a uno de los ladrones, el que estaba a cargo empujo a Malia del lado de Himawari y le apuntó al corazón con su arma.

 

-Baja el arma, un paso más y la mató…

 

-¿Quién te dijo que tienes un paso más?- dijo Abigail sin bajar el arma mientras este tipo empujaba el arma más fuerte, Malia y Joe esperaban ansiosos que ese tipo terminará en el piso cuando un disparo resonó cerca: era Steve quien le disparó desde la escalera.

 

-Cerdo- gruñó Steve mientras el tipo quedó en el suelo sin moverse, pero seguía vivo, Abigail arrastro al cómplice a un rincón y metió al que habían noqueado a la casa, para tener a los tres delincuentes juntos- Ya nos encargaremos después…

 

Wyatt entró a la casa corriendo, muy pálido: había escuchado el disparo desde afuera, afortunadamente no había gente cerca y pudo entrar sin revisar nada.

 

-¿Qué demonios pasó?....

 

-¡NADA!- gritó Himawari- ¡Me muero…!

 

-Ya es hora- indicó Malia mientras Joe corría por el maletín médico que tenían en el armario, Steve y Abigail se quedaron del lado izquierdo de la mujer mientras su esposo tomo el lado derecho, Joe llegó con el maletín colocándose al lado de Wyatt- Es hora cariño, ¡puja!

 

Himawari pujó cerrando los ojos, Steve tomó su mano mientras Abigail besaba su cabeza, Wyatt murmuraba “puja” y Joe sólo miraba en silencio tenso cuando el candelabro de había brillado antes y el temblor en la casa se repitió…

 

-La magia volvió- murmuró Wyatt mientras un grito se escuchaba y no era del bebé...

 

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- gritó Malia dando un paso atrás, Abigail se acercó deprisa mirando asombrada que un grupo de orbes salían del cuerpo de su hija.

 

-Esta llenó de luz- musitó Abigail

 

-¡Así es un bebé mágico!- exclamó Wyatt mientras Abigail sacudió su cabeza y recibió al bebé

 

-Es la cabeza… un hombro… otro hombro… ya viene todo- dijo Abigail con voz emocionada, Malia le pasó las tijeras y la pinza para el cordón- ¡Nació!...

 

Malia acercó la pera de succión al bebé sacando los fluidos de su pequeña nariz y boca antes de dejar que Abigail les enseñará al bebé: un hermoso bebé con cabello negro y una hermosa cabecita, era un bebé perfecto.

 

-Es un varón- dijo Steve emocionado, Joe dejó que las lágrimas de felicidad cayeran de su rostro y Wyatt miró a su esposa feliz esperando a su bebé.

 

-Es perfecto…- murmuró Malia con una sonrisa, Abigail le pasó el bebé a Himawari mientras su ella misma lloraba, la mujer recibió a su bebé con una risa.

 

-¿Escuchaste eso? Eres perfecto, eres un milagro… 

 

-Estás a salvo, eres amado y serás muy sabio- dijo Wyatt con felicidad acariciando suavemente el rostro de su bebé, todo era felicidad, Wyatt notó el grupo de personas que estaban ahí amontonadas- ¿quienes son ellos?

 

-Un trió de estúpidos que planeaban secuestrar al bebé y a mi- dijo Himawari enojada, Wyatt sonrió a su esposa y con un movimiento de muñeca el trío de hombres fue reducido a cenizas- les dije que los iban a cazar como ratas…

 

-No perderé mi tiempo con eso, no cuando mi hermoso bebé ya está aquí…. Es cierto ¡Shizuka!- dijo Wyatt cuando su hijo mayor apareció entre orbes justo frente a ellos- Mira quién quiere conocerte…

 

El niño se acercó una sonrisa exigiendo ser cargado y su padre lo hizo de inmediato, el niño sonreía feliz mientras su madre le acariciaba el rostro con ternura, la familia feliz de cuatro estaba reunida: feliz y emocionados.

 

Atrás de ellos Joe, Steve, Abigail y Malia miraban el lugar donde el trío de maleantes habían desaparecido, era la primera vez que notaban el verdadero poder de Wyatt, su alcance y cuánto daño podía hacer, temblaron de miedo por un segundo preguntándose  ¿Qué pasaría si no estuvieran de su lado?

 

-¡Abuelo! Mi hermanito quiere verlos- dijo Shizuka con una sonrisa, Steve le dedicó una sonrisa antes de acercarse, ni Himawari ni Wyatt notaron la incomodidad de Steve, pero él SEAL sabía en el fondo que este poder fue por el cual su “yo” futuro confío en Wyatt en primer lugar. Un nuevo miembro de la familia Halliwell-McGarrett había llegado.

 

Un celular sonó y Wyatt contestó, era Chris.

 

-¡Ya nació el bebé!- dijo Wyatt feliz mientras la familia se acercaba más al pequeño milagro.

 

Y sin saberlo una mujer miraba desde el árbol la escena, ni alcanzaba a ver todo por las cortinas pero notaba la magia en el lugar.

 

-Esa fue la señal inequívoca, el reloj comenzó a girar, es momento de reunirnos Halliwell- la mujer caminó unos pasos antes de convertirse en un lobo color gris y desaparecer, el destino había realizado su primer movimiento.


	15. Nombre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es momento de revisar el bebé, un breve interludio ante la demostración del poder de Wyatt y unas cuantas aventuras antes de saber el nombre del nuevo miembro de la familia Halliwell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Allá vamos! ya salimos de la parte dulce de esta historia, pronto llegaran los problemas.

**Nombre**

-¡Eres tan lindo!- arrullaba PJ al nuevo bebé en su cuna portátil, los niños esperaban pacientemente su turno, Shizuka los tenía formados esperando para poder ver al bebé, los adultos estaban asombrados ante la noticia, más que asombrados estaban aturdidos por la premura del caso. 

 

\- Podría comerte…-sugirió PJ con una enorme sonrisa.

 

-¡Claro que no!- dijo Shizuka empujando a la mujer lejos  de su hermano, cuando PJ se negó a moverse el niño activó su escudo, los otros niños dieron paso atrás dando espacio a PJ de volar cuando salió expulsada, después de que ella cayó lejos Shizuka les hizo una seña a los demás- ¡vengan! ¡mi hermanito es super lindo!...

 

Himawari estaba cambiada, con un pantalón ligero y una blusa con mangas largas, se abrigaba con una sudadera de la Naval, muy desgastada que Steve supuso era de él en algún momento, Wyatt estaba sentada junto a su esposa mirando la escena con ternura.

 

-Un nuevo bebé en la Mansión…- suspiró cansado Chris, venía aún vestido con el uniforme de su trabajo mientras Grace le sonreía con indulgencia- ya nos preparamos mentalmente para esto…

 

-Creo que debería de llamarse Peter- dijo de repente Parker- necesitamos un nombre con “P”

 

-En mi familia no es una regla general- dijo Wyatt sonriendo- además no quiero que intervengan en la decisión del nombre, no les incumbe, sólo es decisión de Himawari y mía…

 

-Yo escogeré su juguete favorito- dijo Shizuka sin sentirse excluido.

 

-¡Todos tenemos sugerencias de nombres!- exclamó Efsun mirando al resto que asentía con la cabeza excepto Henry y Charlie.

 

-Tengo nombres para mis futuras hijas o hijos y no pienso compartirlos…- explicó Charlie

 

-¿Y si alguien intenta usarlos?- preguntó Matthew interesado.

 

-Soborno a alguien del registro civil y les pondré los nombres más feos que pueda…

 

-¿Incluye nombres Japoneses?- preguntó preocupado Wyatt 

 

-No- dijo sencillo Charlie- ¿Cuál es tu excusa Henry?

 

-No es de mi interés buscar nombres para otros bebés- dijo Henry indiferente- estoy seguro que Wyatt y Himawari pensaran en un nombre sencillo y divertido, que a nadie le parecerá pero como a ellos les gusta simplemente nos ignorarán….

 

-Eso es cierto- dijo Grace mientras le tomaba una foto con su celular al bebé nuevo, Arda también hacía lo propio con su equipo y lo enviaba por mensaje.

 

-Bither está emocionada- dijo Arda a Himawari- dice que tratará de venir en dos meses a conocer al bebé…

 

-Tía Bither es la mejor dando abrazos- dijo Danny mirando a sus primos, Shizuka estaba junto a Turna sonriendo al ver al bebé, el timbre de la puerta principal sonó Peyton abrió la puerta apresurada, una mujer muy bella apareció en la entrada, vestía una blusa blanca y una falda ligera color verde.

 

-¡Marina!- saludo feliz Peyton dejándola entrar- justo la única mujer que nos faltaba…

 

-Lamento llegar tan tarde pero en el hospital no me dieron tregua…

 

La mujer entró a la sala mirando al resto de los reunidos, miró a todos los presentes antes de estirar su mano derecha hacia Doris.

 

-Esa mujer es malas noticias- dijo Marina muy seria mientras el resto volteaba a ver a Doris- ella es todo muerte…

 

-Es mi abuela- dijo Himawari con una sonrisa divertida, Wyatt se rió sin poder contenerse pero Marina siguió mirando profundamente a Doris- viene del pasado

 

-Es un evento mágico aún no resuelto Marina- dijo Henry tomándole con suavidad la mano y haciendo que tomara asiento, Turna frunció el ceño logrando que Henry la soltará con rapidez- Perdón Turna, es una amiga muy querida, ella es una Gitana Shuvani…

 

-Las Shuvani son aliadas de la familia- dijo Turna a su padre mientras este asentía muy orgulloso de ella.

 

-Ya que no pueden hacer más, simplemente no dejen que se acerque el bebé hasta que reciba su Wiccaning, es mala suerte- dijo Marina desde donde se hallaba sacando una tabla sujetapapeles y diferentes instrumentos- es momento de checar al hermosos bebé…

 

Marina se levantó en dirección al bebé mientras Shizuka y los demás se movían a un lado para permitir que ella comenzará su examen.

 

-Marina es mi Duola- dijo Himawari al ver la cara perpleja de algunos explicó- ella ha monitoreado mi embarazo, no es fácil tener bebé mágico así que usamos los servicios de Marina…

 

La mujer extendió una sábana y colocó al bebé ahí, reviso sus reflejos, pupilas, además de sus brazos y piernas, tomo su cabeza y anotó diferentes cosas, al final tomó las cuatro puntas de la sabana para poder pesar al bebé con una báscula casera.

 

-¡Es grande!- dijo Marina mirando su peso- tiene tres kilos y medio de peso…

 

-Con razón me dolió tenerlo- dijo Himawari impactada, pronto el bebé fue dejado en su cuna junto un pequeño cuarzo color lavanda que prendió junto a él tenuemente, Marina sonrió enternecida.

 

-Tus hijos siempre son muy bellos  y muy bendecidos- dijo Marina sonriendo a la pareja, el resto de la familia observaba el la escena con felicidad- pero lo que dije de esa mujer es cierto: todo lo que toca está destinado a sufrir, aléjense de ella.

 

-¿Es hereditario?- preguntó Adira mirando a Marina con ansiedad

 

-No, es por su personalidad: arrogante y egoísta- dijo Marina calmando a los McGarrett, Charlie miró a Peyton que asintió.

 

-Bueno, nos la llevamos, ya vendremos después- dijo Charlie despidiéndose sacando a Doris de ese lugar junto a Peyton, Matthew se despidió siguiéndolos a la calle.

 

-Creo que también es hora de irme…- dijo la mujer recogiendo sus cosas- es raro que reunamos de esta manera pero espero verte pronto Himawari… ¿alguien terminó el trabajo de tu parto?

 

-Si por acabar te refieres a que me sacaron todo lo que sobró si, Malia lo acabo- dijo Himawari señalando a la doctora, Marina se acercó a ella con decisión.

 

-¿Todo resultó bien?- el interrogatorio comenzó de manera intensa mientras el resto miraba al nuevo miembro de la familia, Parker y Erin miraban enternecidas al pequeño bebé mientras sonreían con delicadeza entre ellas.

 

-Será tan increíble como Shizuka…- dijo Erin mientras el niño sonreía con alegría- pero por favor, que tenga un nombre fuerte y representativo de él

 

-Es un bebé, lo único que sabemos de él es que es lindo y me hizo parecer a un Panda, no puedo ponerle ese significado- dijo Himawari muy seria mientras Wyatt asentía con la cabeza.

 

-No creo que se refieran a eso- dijo Steve confundido mientras Danno los miraba con las cejas levantadas

 

-Pero Himawari tiene razón, ni siquiera conocemos su actitud, mucho menos que va a ser de él, el nombre sólo es un ejemplo de lo que veremos con él, miren mi hermoso hijo: tardamos un mes en decidir llamar Shizuka a mi bebé…- explicó Wyatt muy serio.

 

-Le pusiste Shizuka porque era muy calmado…- dijo Chris un poco irritado- según tú él era muy calmado y los dejó dormir todas las noches…

 

-Y no nos equivocamos- declaró Himawari orgullosa de eso.

 

-Él no los dejaba dormir, eran los abuelos quienes los dejaban dormir- dijo Adira en voz baja a su madre mientras John asentía

 

-En fin, no les incumbe- dijo Wyatt cortante

 

-Nadie te ayudará con tu hijo si eres así de grosero- dijo Rachel tratando de ser pacificadora, Wyatt frunció el ceño mientras el resto se tensó de inmediato.

 

-No necesito su ayuda, ya contraté a la niñera elfo ella no tiene reparos en ayudarnos- dijo Wyatt molesto- no necesitó de su permiso para decidir por mis hijos…

 

-Nadie insinuó eso- dijo Efsun antes de sentarse y mirar al piso ante la mirada gélida de su hermano, Chris se tomó el puente de la nariz entre los dedos antes de sonreír con indulgencia.

 

-Deben de estar cansados, fue un día horrible si consideramos lo que ocurrió, así que es momento de irse- dijo Chris sonriendo- Vamos, es hora, mañana deben de ir a trabajar.

 

-Antes de irnos- dijo Tali a Himawari entregando una caja donde venía una frazada con el símbolo de la Triqueta- nos dimos cuenta que entre tantos regalos olvidamos esto.

 

-Gracias- susurró Himawari feliz y conmovida, Wyatt le dió un abrazo a su primo sonriendo con felicidad.

 

-Son los mejores- dijo Chris contento mientras Grace y Himawari le colocaban la nueva frazada al bebé

 

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Abigail a Eliseba mientras miraba la escena muy seria.

 

-En lo que dijo Marina- contestó Eliseba mirando a la mujer que aún interroga a Malia mientras recibía instrucciones de como seguir cuidando a Himawari- ¿Doris hará algún daño…?

 

-Lo poco que sé de ella es que dañó mucho a Steve, es un hombre tan bueno pero tan herido…- dijo Abigail con pesar- por eso me encargaré de hacerle un hogar, uno feliz y cálido para que no sea tan triste nunca más…

 

Steve y Danno escuchan  la plática detrás de ellas discretamente, el detective sonrió al escuchar eso: Steve era su mejor amigo, lo salvó de la soledad y la tristeza que sentía por su vida pero ahora tenía grandes amigos siendo Steve que al estar emocionalmente atrofiado necesitaba más de él... ahora estaba más feliz porque sin saberlo había encontrado a una buena pareja que sólo quería hacerlo feliz.

 

Steve por su parte estaba impactado...conmovido de que una persona que hasta hace unos días ni siquiera figuraba en su vida hubiera decidido que trataría de hacerlo feliz pasará lo que pasara , era una sensación refrescante y cálida como haber pasado una tormenta y sumergirse en una bañera caliente, sólo pudo sonreír.

 

Steve avanzó hacía Abigail tomándola por sorpresa de la cintura para abrazarla desde la espalda, Danno tomo la cintura de Eliseba imitando el gesto de su amigo, los cuatro se sonrieron entre ellos antes de seguir mirando a Malia recibir frascos con pociones mismas que Himawari veía con disgusto.

 

-Son por tu bien amor- dijo Wyatt tiernamente

 

-¡Saben horrible!- dijo Himawari asqueada pero resignada, Steve resopló con risa antes de acercarse a su hija que no parecía contenta pero aceptó el abrazo de su padre, el bebé Owen de repente despertó de su siesta emitiendo un pequeño quejido, rápidamente fue tomado en brazos por Abigail mientras ella se acercaba a sus hijos y Jehan

 

-Creo que alguien necesita comer- dijo Abigail a su familia mientras el bebé se mordía la mano mirándolos con reproche.

 

-Será una noche larga- musitó Jehan- ya debería de estar en la cama, ahora dormirá hasta muy tarde…

 

-Es como si viajaramos a Hawaii ahora- dijo Adira encongiendose de hombros, John asintió pero parecía cansado, Steve miraba a su familia con  adoración, Joe miraba a los bebés con orgullo mientras Shizuka aún alborota sobre su hermanito, Henry tomó a su hija y Grant hizo lo mismo con su hijo.

 

-Es todo por esta noche, descansaremos y mañana nos vemos- dijo Tamora mientras se despedía, poco a poco la familia salía de la casa, Grace y Chris los despedían a todos 

 

Steve y su familia salían con calma, pronto todo el peso del día cayó sobre sus hombros, cansado el marine se apoyó sobre Abigail para descansar la mujer se quejó un poco pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por quitarlo de encima, cuando avanzaban notaron el auto de los ladrones y se detuvieron en seco.

 

-Danno- hablo Steve mientras Abigail hacía que los demás entraran a la casa para poder descansar de ese día- ese auto debe de desaparecer, ayúdame a alejarlo de aquí….

 

-Yo me encargo- dijo Chris detrás de ellos mirándolos con seriedad- mi hermano me contó todo no se asusten no es la primera vez que nos pasa…

 

Chris hizo un movimiento con su mano y el auto desapareció en un conjunto de órbitas, como si no hubiera sucedido nada en ese lugar el hombre les sonrió a ambos para despedirse de ellos mientras se dirigía a su casa para descansar.

 

-¿Qué sucedió Steve?- preguntó molesto Danny a su amigo, este se ponía un poco pálido y ansioso.

 

-No lo vas a creer…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-En resumen: estamos emparentados con alguien que puede destruir el mundo con un movimiento de manos… eso explica porque Grace y Himawari son tan…- empezó Danny no muy seguro de cómo concluir su frase mientras bebía una cerveza y comían un poco de botana

 

-¿Duras?- intento Eliseba acabar la frase mientras tomaba una taza de té

 

-Descaradas- completó la frase Abigail con un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Steve que tomó un trago grande de cerveza

 

-He estado en muchos lugares, he visto cosas horribles pero nunca había visto algo así- declaró Steve- es como si no le importará en lo más mínimo lo que tenga que destruir…

 

-Fue para salvar a tu hija y su hijo….

 

-Ya estaban sometidos- dijo Steve mientras Abigail se notaba preocupada- no era necesario…

 

-Es mundo que no conocemos, digo, hasta hace unos días ni siquiera sabíamos si la magia existía o no… todo esto es muy  peligroso, confiamos en ellos antes y ahora debemos de hacer lo mismo- dijo Danny no muy seguro pero determinado- no es como si tuviéramos otra opción.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

En las siguientes semanas todos se acostumbraron a sus deberes, siendo Steve, Danny y Chin los que más cansados estaban puesto que el proceso de renovación estaba en su punto más alto y había cosas que debían de revisar, cuidar o asegurarse que no pasará nada malo: eran los primeros en irse y los últimos en llegar.

 

-Estás abusando de ellos Henry- reclama Efsun a su primo, los dos hablaban en la sala de la Mansión Halliwell pero Efsun se encontraba amarrada en el candelabro de la sala puesto que había intentado secuestrar al nuevo bebé de su hermano para colocarle el nombre por el cual el resto de la familia votó: Jaime.

 

-Bueno es que…- Henry la miró y no pudo evitar reírse de ella- lo siento, es estúpido ser serios en este momento ¡Lo siento! ¡No cuando estás colgada de ahí!

 

-¡Deja de burlarte!- exclamó Efsun molesta- no podemos esperar más a que esos dos decidan… ¡Todos tenemos que irnos ya!

 

-Hagan un Wiccaning sin nombre y ya- propuso suavemente Henry buscando algo en el piso, cuando Efsun lo notó empezó a tratar de soltarse de la lámpara.

 

-¡No! Está familia no ha hecho un Wiccaning sin nombre desde hace… no sé cuando pero no se hará- reclamo Efsun enojada, Henry empezó a elaborar bolitas de papel para lanzar a la mujer atorada, estaba afinando su puntería cuando entró Arda quitando de las manos de Henry su papel y mirándolo con seriedad.

 

-Ya es suficiente que no pueda bajar a mi esposa, por favor déjenos en paz- dijo Arda molesto mientras su esposa reía feliz

 

-¡Mi Amor! ¡por eso me casé contigo!...

 

-Aún no entiendo ¿cómo creyeron que saldrían libres de esto?- pregunto Tali entrando con su hija a la sala, la pequeña Turna traía una paleta de hielo y corrió a sentarse junto a su padre que la recibió con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en su mejilla.

 

-Se supone que los iban a distraer pero se nos olvidó el señor White- explicó Efsun mientras Henry y Talli se rieron de ella otra vez.

 

-Fueron muy ingenuos- dijo Henry mientras Turna comía su dulce

 

\- Cedric dice que la palabra correcta es  _ tontos… _

-Y Cedric tiene razón- dijo Joe White entrando a la casa con el pequeño bebé en su carreola, Himawari venía detrás de él junto a Wyatt y Shizuka que venía en la espalda de Wyatt feliz de salir a pasear, Efsun se retorció un poco en la lámpara.

 

-¡Ya bájame Wyatt! ¡Ya te pedí perdón!- gimoteo Efsun desde donde estaba Arda parecía desesperado por bajarla pero su hermano pasó sin decir nada mientras Himawari sonreía muy divertida y Joe sacaba al bebé de su carreola, Shizuka miraba divertido la escena antes de seguir a su Tío Joe para dejar dormir al bebé en su habitación

 

-Te bajaré cuando le digas a Chris- declaró Wyatt mientras Efsun gemía inconforme puesto que Chris la dejaría otras dos horas arriba en castigo- bueno, por lo menos dile a Henry y Tali que me dejen en paz…

 

-¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?- preguntó Wyatt sorprendido de verlos junto a su hija observando atentamente a Efsun- ¿No tienen nada que hacer?.

 

-No en realidad- dijo Tali encogiéndose de hombros, Wyatt resopló antes de sacarlos de la casa

 

-Vayan a cenar en algún lado, vayan al cine pero váyanse de aquí- pidió Wyatt tranquilo, el matrimonio parecía indeciso hasta que notaron su ceja elevarse con ira.

 

-Ya nos vamos- suspiró Henry mientras lentamente la familia se preparaba para irse pero antes de salir Shizuka bajó y vio a Turna.

 

-¡Turna! ¡Vamos a jugar…!

 

La niña miró a Wyatt que le sonrió con dulzura a la niña que corrió hacia su primo, Wyatt miró a Henry con una sonrisa señalando el sillón.

 

-Recuerdo cuando tenías su edad- dijo Wyatt- casi nunca jugabas con nosotros porque teníamos poderes y PJ no quería incluir… tú solías sentarte en el sillón solo… pero ponías la misma cara que Turna cuando te decíamos de jugar todos juntos

 

-Eran mi familia: siempre me gusta jugar con ustedes- dijo Henry tranquilo mientras Wyatt reía entre dientes mirando a su hermana

 

-Me sorprende que no le lances pedazos de papel…

 

-Lo hacía pero Arda me quito mi papel- declaró Henry mientras Efsun parecía divertida pero molesta, Arda revisaba a su esposa mientras Tali escuchaba la plática con una sonrisa cariñosa, la casa quedó en silencio una vez más… hasta que el bebé lloró con fuertes pulmones y los niños bajaron a la sala para huir del ruido, entonces Wyatt subió mientras Joe bajó… el movimiento comenzó otra vez.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Dos noches más tarde, todos cenaban en el “Halliwell” celebrando como todos se adaptan a su nuevo papel: Rachel y Kono se sentía completas en su papel, Cath y Doris se entretenían en su papel revisando la seguridad de los periodistas del medio que cuidaban.

 

Eliseba y Abigail estaban contentas de sólo poder dedicarse a su casa y al restaurante con ligeras asesorias mientras Joe y Malia eran muy felices de estar con Himawari mientras Adam logró que las ventas del restaurante del que estaba a cargo se triplicarán además de llevar mejor la contabilidad del lugar.

 

-El club va muy bien- dijo Steve a los demás mientras cenaban en familia, John, Jehan y Adira lo miraban felices, Mathew y Charlie hablaban con su padre y su madre muy felices de estar juntos, pronto Wyatt y Himawari se colocaron de pie junto a Shizuka que estaba parado en una silla para anunciar algo.

 

-Muy bien familia, han molestado todo este mes para saber el nombre del bebé  e incluso hubo intentos de secuestros y de otras cosas que espero hayan entendido que no dejaré pasar- dijo Wyatt mirando a su hermana y a Doris que había intentado que el bebé se llamará Yao para risa del resto de la familia e irá de Steve.

 

-En fin, después de mucho pensarlo Shizuka, Wyatt y yo decidimos un nombre: es sencillo y tiene un apodo muy tierno- dijo Himawari feliz, la familia los miró expectantes, los hermanos de Wyatt y Himawari estaba más que ansiosos, esperando impacientes el resto esperaba el veredicto.

 

-Decidimos, porque yo también participe, que se llamará  **¡Kimihiro!** \- dijo Shizuka muy feliz mientras el bebé parecía sonreír ante la decisión feliz de su familia.

 

-Es un nombre bonito- dijo Eliseba sonriendo junto a Danny

 

-¿Estás loca verdad?- inquirió Efsun molesta

 

-No pudieron ser más originales- reclamo Parker mientras el resto de la familia parecían molestos, decepcionado o en el caso de Kat y Tamora decepcionados.

 

-¡Hola Kimi-chan! -saludo Tali al bebé

 

-¡Así lo llamaremos de cariño!- dijo Himawari feliz, Steve miraba a su familia, sus hijos parecían desconocer el porqué de la molestia de los otros, Jehan sonreía divertido pero no parecía dispuesto a decir, pronto los primos discutieron mientras Chris y Grace comían en silencio asegurándose que sus hijos hicieran lo mismo.

 

-Sigo sin entender porque les molesta tanto- comentó Kono confundida a su primo y al resto, Charlie miró a Henry tomando fotos de la familia e inclusive tomando fotos de las discusiones para un álbum del bebé.

 

-Porque  _ Kimihiro  _  significa a grandes rasgos  _ Primero de abril… _ \- explicó Adam mientras se reía feliz

 

-Así nadie olvidará su cumpleaños- dijo Shizuka muy feliz y satisfecho, el 5-0 se miraron en silencio antes de decidir qué era invertir mejor su tiempo comiendo que discutiendo.

 

-¡Por Kimihiro!- brindó Joe feliz a los demás y pese a que discutían con Wyatt los primos también brindaron por Kimihiro que reía feliz, pronto la cena siguió con normalidad, en su casa la foto del bebé se colocaba en la pared… los abuelos del niño divertidos pero emocionados les dio la bienvenida al bebé.


End file.
